Jusqu'au bout de l'azur
by Tch0upi
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke se sont aimés follement et irraisonnablement lors d'un été qui prit fin trop Deux ans plus tard, c'est sur le célèbre paquebot le Titanic qu'ils se retrouvent et qu'ils doivent se faire Leur amour brûlant renaîtra-t-il de ses cendres ?
1. Prologue

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

**Note:** Ceci était au départ un OS... qui s'avéra en cours de route très, très long. Je le publie en fiction, 16 chapitres + épilogue! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Mon cher Naruto_

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point il est difficile pour moi d'écrire cette lettre, mais je n'ai pas le courage de faire autrement. Cette nuit a été la plus belle de mon existence et j'en garderai le meilleur souvenir. Jamais personne ne m'avait aimé ainsi avant toi. Personne. Pas même ma propre famille. Dans tes bras, j'ai eu l'impression de vivre pour la toute première fois. Mais il faut que ça s'arrête ici, tu dois me croire et me laisser partir. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour moi, cette relation. Ça nous tuera un jour. Dire au revoir est si déchirant que je crois bien que moi je serai mort demain à la même heure, une fois que je serai définitivement à cent mille kilomètres loin de toi..._

_Je suis terriblement désolé. Désolé pour tout, désolé de partir comme un voleur, désolé de partir après pourtant avoir demandé ton amour le plus profond cette nuit, désolé de tout prendre et de disparaître ensuite. Sache que malgré tout je t'aime et je ne t'oublierai jamais. Et si un jour tu avais si mal, viens me retrouver à Londres. Nous pourrions nous enfuir et vivre de nouveaux jours comme ceux que nous venons de vivre, et peut-être à deux trouverons-nous la force de ne plus jamais se quitter. Mais si tu décidais de m'oublier, moi je penserai tous les jours à toi. Jamais ton odeur ne disparaîtra de ma mémoire, jamais ta présence ne quittera ma peau. Tes bras deviendront de vains fantômes autour de moi, mais je serai quand même heureux. Terriblement heureux d'avoir pu être, le temps d'une brève étreinte, cette personne spéciale pour toi... J'en suis très privilégié... et surtout comblé jusqu'au plus profond de mon être malgré les adieux de ce matin._

_Pardon, mon amour. Pardon. Si tu te réveilles avant midi, peut-être auras-tu la chance de me voir partir. Je chercherai tes yeux et te dirai au revoir une dernière fois. Je t'aime._

_Sasuke._

Naruto Uzumaki froissa la feuille dans ses mains tremblantes. Ses yeux se fermèrent de douleur et sa mâchoire se serra. Il ouvrit ses paupières après quelques secondes, cherchant l'horloge qui émettait un petit « tic-tac », là sur le mur, et une larme glissa sur sa joue halée en constatant qu'il était 13 heures. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa, traversa sa poitrine, alors qu'il comprit que ses derniers au revoir avec son amour n'avaient comptés que sur son sommeil. Une heure plus tôt, juste une heure plus tôt et il aurait pu courir et le rattraper, l'empêcher de partir. Lui faire l'amour de nouveau, férocement, avec colère, juste pour lui faire comprendre que sa place n'était pas à Londres, elle était ici, avec lui, dans ses bras...

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit qui était encore imbibé de l'humidité de leurs corps qui, cette nuit, s'étaient unis pour la toute première fois.

- Saleté de Sasuke, grogna-t-il. Tu prends tout et tu disparais...

Le blond tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais sur les côtés et en dessous, Naruto pouvait voir une forte lumière. La journée devait être magnifique, mais il souffrait trop pour aller à l'extérieur. Tout, dehors, lui rappellerait Sasuke. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré du terrain où il n'avait pas été en sa compagnie. Où ils ne s'étaient pas enlacés, touchés, embrassés...

Son cœur serré, les poings refermés sur la pauvre lettre froissée, Naruto ferma les yeux et tenta d'entendre de nouveau, dans sa tête, la douce voix de Sasuke résonner en écho dans la chambre. Des larmes se remirent à couler. Il tenta de rester fort et ne rien laisser paraître, au risque que sa mère ou son père n'entre dans la chambre à un moment ou un autre. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Sasuke était parti... Voilà tout ce qui résonnait dans sa tête.

* * *

**À venir:**

Chapitre 1: Le départ.

_"Pendant un instant, Sasuke crut l'apercevoir, dans la foulée agitée. Des mèches blondes dépassaient de sous un haut-de-forme, à quelques mètres de là. Une grande silhouette, aux épaules carrées, bien habillée... Son cœur tressauta tandis qu'il s'arrêta."_

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Faites-le moi savoir! :)**

**Bisous.**


	2. Le départ

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Le départ**

Le jeune garçon observait le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre de la voiture, un grand sourire sur son visage fin. Ses yeux brillaient tandis que les arbres passaient un après l'autre, avec comme fond un ciel d'un bleu incroyable. Face à lui, son grand frère souriait avec amusement en le regardant.

- Tu vas te décrocher la mâchoire, Sasuke.

Les yeux enfantins et amusés se tournèrent vers l'aîné.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, on va penser que t'es même pas un peu triste de quitter notre pays.

- Je ne le suis pas. Bah, peut-être un peu, mais je m'efforce pour ne pas y penser, alors merci Itachi.

L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns, attachés en une queue basse, perdit lentement son sourire, voyant le même phénomène sur le visage de son jeune frère. Mais bien vite, son candide frangin oublia et retourna observer l'extérieur en soulevant le fin rideau de velours. Ses mains gantées s'aplatirent sur la vitre. Itachi soupira en se tournant vers la droite. Leur valet, un dénommé Kakashi Hatake, avait la tête baissée vers un bouquin et lisait silencieusement, faisant mine de ne pas entendre les conversations, certes rares, des deux frères.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore. Sasuke s'était réinstallé droit sur son siège, délaissant le paysage extérieur qui commençait à le lasser. Il s'était mis, pour passer le temps, à agacer Kakashi en donnant des petits coups de pied sur son livre. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années s'en amusa plutôt que de se fâcher. Itachi observait la scène en riant tout bas, exaspéré par le comportement de son petit frère. Parfois il se demandait s'il n'avait pas 7 ans plutôt que 17.

Bientôt, ils s'approchèrent peu à peu d'un bruit cacophonique venant de l'extérieur. Une foule, des cris et des rires. Sasuke délaissa son valet et retourna à la fenêtre, soulevant le rideau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient arrivés au port. La voiture klaxonnait afin de libérer le passage, des bruits de klaxons qui, d'ailleurs, se mêlaient à d'autres.

- Ouah ! Il y a du monde !

Itachi se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil.

- C'est une grande journée. Et pas n'importe quel navire. Je crois bien que le monde entier a été invité...

- Il y a combien de personne à ton avis ? demanda Sasuke.

- Comme ça ? Je dirais... des centaines.

- Je n'avais jamais vu une foule aussi nombreuse.

La voiture s'arrêta après quelques minutes dans cette allée bruyante. Les bruits se firent plus forts, et bientôt, la portière s'ouvrit. La lumière inonda l'habitacle et le visage de Sasuke. Le cocher tendit la main au jeune garçon d'abord.

- Monsieur.

Sasuke ignora la main tendue et descendit prudemment, posant sa canne sur le sol. Il releva aussitôt la tête vers le géant qui brillait plus que la mer elle-même en cette journée ensoleillée. Ses yeux devinrent grands comme des soucoupes tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait également toute grande. Le bateau était là, tel un roi, ses longues cheminées semblant toucher le ciel, sa proue pointant fièrement la direction qu'il prendrait dans quelques heures. Le ciel semblait tout petit à côté... Le Titanic possédait la mer, ni plus ni moins.

Sasuke avança d'un pas pour laisser sortir son frère, puis son valet.

Itachi regarda brièvement les alentours avant de se tourner vers son petit frère, lui tendant un objet avec un fin sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Toujours aussi tête en l'air, hm ?

Sasuke le bouscula en prenant son chapeau, marmonnant des paroles boudeuses dans sa barbe inexistante. Le jeune homme le posa ensuite sur sa tête et se tourna vers Kakashi.

- Vous avez mes malles ?

- Un steward s'en occupera, n'ayez crainte.

- Bien.

- Alors, Sasuke ? fit Itachi, élevant la voix afin de couvrir le brouhaha. Comment trouves-tu le _RMS Titanic_ ?

- Il est incroyable. Jamais je n'avais vu de navire aussi immense.

- L'objet mobile le plus grand et le plus luxueux que la terre ait portée à ce jour, déclara Itachi fièrement. On n'a jamais rien construit d'aussi sophistiqué. Comptes-toi chanceux de pouvoir voyager à son bord. De plus, nous serons les tout premiers.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Sasuke. C'est son inauguration.

- Exact. Aller, viens, montons.

- Je peux me balader un peu au quai d'abord ? demanda le jeune homme.

Itachi parut surpris, mais après un regard échangé avec le majordome, il accepta.

- D'accord, mais ne traîne pas, dit-il sévèrement. Je veux te voir à bord à midi tapant. Compris ?

- Oui, oui, râla Sasuke en lui donnant sa canne. Prends ça.

Le grand frère de Sasuke prit la canne de celui-ci, surpris, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de secouer la tête. Il se tourna vers Kakashi et soupira.

- Ce gamin va me rendre fou !

- Il est jeune, répondit Kakashi. Laissez-le découvrir un peu.

- Il va se perdre, grommela Itachi. Il est insouciant et surtout terriblement nul pour s'orienter.

- Le navire est difficile à perdre de vue, Itachi.

- Mouais...

Sasuke, de son côté, s'était mis à arpenter le port de long en large. Southampton était radieux et étincelant en ce 10 avril. Les gens étaient souriants, nombreux, excités. L'enthousiasme du départ du Titanic se ressentait dans tous les sourires qu'il put voir sur les visages autour de lui. Sasuke était heureux. Sentir l'odeur de l'océan non loin de lui était comme revivre. Un nouveau départ. C'était ce dont il avait besoin... À l'autre bout du monde, peut-être pourrait-il enfin oublier cet homme qu'il aimait encore terriblement, cet homme dont il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle depuis deux longues années.

Pendant un instant, Sasuke crut l'apercevoir, dans la foulée agitée. Des mèches blondes dépassaient de sous un haut-de-forme, à quelques mètres de là. Une grande silhouette, aux épaules carrées, bien habillée... Son cœur tressauta tandis qu'il s'arrêta. L'homme était près d'une grande femme aux cheveux roux, remontés sous un large chapeau. Une rouquine... C'était lui ! Il se retourna et Sasuke se dit, en écoutant son cœur résonner au fond de sa poitrine, qu'il allait voir son visage, mais au même instant, il fut brutalement bousculé.

Se retrouvant sur les fesses, il grommela de douleur, sonné par le choc, mais bientôt une main nue apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il releva la tête, au son de cette voix grave mais joyeuse et claire, et vit un visage angélique orné de cheveux roux étincelants. Les yeux marron le scrutèrent, penchés vers lui. Un moment, Sasuke fut subjugué par cette beauté sortie d'il ne savait où, avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait cru voir... et, par la même occasion, reprendre ses esprits.

- Monsieur ?

Sasuke secoua la tête et attrapa la main du jeune homme. Celui-ci le releva avec une facilité déconcertante, et lui épousseta les vêtements rapidement. Sasuke remarqua sa tenue débraillée. Un pantalon kaki délavé et une vieille chemise blanche, un peu crasse, mais tout de même en état. Le jeune homme portait un béret, sur le dessus de sa tête rousse, et semblait n'avoir comme bagages que deux sacs de taille moyenne et un étui de la grosseur d'un violon. Sasuke se demanda brièvement de quoi il s'agissait... était-ce vraiment un instrument ?

- Désolé, hein ! Je cherchais quelqu'un et je ne vous ai pas vu.

- Ça va, il n'y a pas eu de mal, sourit Sasuke, sortant de ses pensées.

- J'en suis soulagé alors.

Le jeune homme resta là un petit moment, balayant les horizons des yeux, avant de reposer son regard sur Sasuke.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu un petit blond ? Environ de votre taille, de longs cheveux, des yeux bleus.

Sasuke regarda un peu partout.

- Non, ça ne me dit rien.

- Raah. C'est mon ami. Il a nos billets. Je n'ai que peu de temps pour le trouver !

- Je peux vous aider à le trouver...

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, si vous arrêtez de me vouvoyer, dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

- Compris, mais fais-en de même !

- D'accord. Je m'appelle Sasuke, au fait.

- Sasori, sourit le garçon en tendant sa main de nouveau.

- Enchanté Sasori !

Sasuke lui serra la main vigoureusement.

- De même. Bon, aller, tu vérifies par là et je vais de ce côté, ça te va ?

Sasuke hocha la tête et se tourna pour s'engouffrer dans la foule. Il glissa parmi les gens et se faufila à la recherche d'un garçon de sa taille, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Blond aux yeux bleus... Il pensa brièvement à _lui_, qu'il avait cru voir, mais décida rapidement qu'il avait dû rêver. Il vivait à Paris. Que ferait-il en Angleterre ? Et à l'endroit exact où aujourd'hui lui-même se trouvait ? Ce serait un hasard beaucoup trop foireux et improbable... Une coïncidence comme il n'en survient que dans les livres. Et puis, s'il était vraiment ici, au port de Southampton, en cette journée spéciale, c'était qu'il serait de la traversée, et... Sasuke pouvait facilement se souvenir à quel point il aimait Paris et sa vie à l'européenne... pourquoi voudrait-il partir ? Pourquoi voudrait-il partir alors qu'il avait toujours refusé de le faire avec lui ?

Il était perdu dans ses pensées tout en marchant, s'éloignant des quais s'embarcation. Plus il s'enfonçait vers la ville, moins il y avait de monde. Il n'avait subitement en tête que cet homme et son regard bleu... si bleu... un regard bleu... Que cherchait-il donc, déjà ? Ah oui, un gamin aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux blonds ! Il se rendit compte qu'il était sur la rue, loin des dernières voitures arrivées. Il se retourna et vit, de là où il était, les quais et les gens qui montaient à bord du Titanic.

Et si... et s'il n'avait pas halluciné ? Et si Naruto Uzumaki était parmi ces gens, en train de monter à bord du même vaisseau qui l'emmènerait en Amérique ? Lui qui pensait pouvoir s'échapper de son passé... Il se mit à frissonner, se rappelant de cet homme et de son corps comme si c'était hier qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Ses sentiments si profonds qu'il avait pour lui. Il ne pourrait donc jamais s'en échapper ?

Après avoir cherché longuement au port, Sasuke revint vers la voiture qui les avait menés ici, la reconnaissant dans le lot. Il s'approcha tout en observant l'heure sur sa montre de gousset qui reposait dans la poche de son veston. Midi.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête.

Il aperçut le cocher qui l'avait fait sortir de la voiture, en train d'aider une dame avec ses malles. Il chercha du regard son frère et Kakashi Hatake, mais ne les trouva pas. À la place, il vit le rouquin en compagnie d'un petit blond. Ils rigolaient tandis que le rouquin observait ses précieux billets. En souriant timidement, il s'avança vers eux.

- Hé, alors tu as trouvé ton ami, lança-t-il.

Le dénommé Sasori le regarda et sourit largement, passant un bras autour des épaules du blondinet.

- Ouep. Je te présente Deidara ! Deidara, voici Sasuke. Il m'a filé un coup de main pour te retrouver parmi tous ces gens.

Sasuke regarda ledit Deidara, qui arborait une expression moqueuse. Il était en effet à peu près de sa taille, légèrement plus grand. Il avait des yeux bleus pâles, des cheveux blonds en bataille, lui arrivant environ aux épaules, attachés en une queue négligée, de nombreuses mèches retombant ici et là, dont une plus longue sur le côté de son visage. Visage qui était très fin, efféminé sans trop l'être. Sasuke pourrait facilement faire la différence s'il comparait le jeune homme à une jeune fille.

Quant à son habillement, il ressemblait à celui de Sasori. Il portait pour sa part une chemise blanche et un vieux gilet gris par-dessus, et un pantalon court gris également.

- J'ai laissé tomber un billet et il s'est envolé, soupira-t-il. Je suis parti à sa recherche, voilà tout. Tu ferais vraiment appel à n'importe qui pour moi pas vrai ?

Le rouquin se frotta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé.

- Oui, je ferais tout. Surtout quand tu as mes billets ! Tu sais combien je les ai payés ?

- Enfin, peu importe. Salut, Sasuke ! Enchanté.

- Enchanté, marmonna Sasuke, intimidé par le caractère féroce du jeune blond en lui serrant la main.

- Alors toi, tu n'es sûrement pas en troisième classe, s'exclama-t-il alors tout en reluquant le brun de la tête aux pieds.

Sasuke se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de ce regard indiscret qui le scrutait de haut en bas. Ce n'était pas qu'il était gêné de son habillement, mais il y avait un peu de ça. Après tout, il puait la luxure, tandis que ces deux jeunes hommes semblaient porter les mêmes vêtements depuis quelques jours. Lui, il était vêtu d'un complet trois pièces, chic, que son frère lui avait acheté la veille, pour le départ. Un long manteau était posé sur ses épaules par-dessus le tout, et il avait pour finir des gants noirs ainsi qu'un chapeau, quoi de plus à la mode.

Sasuke baissa la tête et marmonna :

- Hé non.

- Première classe ? présuma Deidara.

- Oui.

Sasuke, nerveux, se rappelant des ordres de son frère, regarda derrière lui. Il avait un petit sourire gêné lorsqu'il reposa son attention sur les deux jeunes hommes.

- Est-ce qu'on se revoit à bord ? Mon frère va me tuer s'il ne me voit pas arriver d'ici les cinq prochaines minutes.

- Bien sûr, fit Sasori. De toute façon, le navire ne va pas tarder à quitter le port. On devrait monter avant qu'on nous oublie ! Aller, à plus tard Sasuke !

- À plus ! dit Deidara.

Sasuke fit un dernier geste de la main avant de se retourner et de partir en courant vers le quai des premières classes. Il se retourna une seule fois vers ses deux nouveaux amis.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	3. Le paquebot de rêve

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

** Le paquebot de rêve **

- Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ?

Naruto esquissa un sourire tout en se redressant, s'étant penché pour vérifier dans son sac s'il n'avait rien oublié. Il vint prendre le visage de sa mère et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

- Tout ira bien, mère. Ne t'inquiète donc pas.

Kushina paraissait triste, mais surtout très inquiète tandis que Minato, son père, tout près, aidait leur majordome à prendre toutes les malles de son fils. Naruto, pendant ce temps, essayait de réconforter sa mère.

- Ce sera ta première fois hors du pays. Tu es certain que tu sauras te débrouiller là-bas ?

- Maman, soupira Naruto avec un doux sourire. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Et j'ai Kiba avec moi, tu sais que tout va bien aller. Je ne suis pas complètement seul.

Ledit Kiba se posta aux côtés de son frère de cœur et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je vous promets que je veillerai sur votre fils, Kushina, lança-t-il.

Naruto roula des yeux, agacé qu'on le traite encore comme un enfant à son âge, un enfant ayant besoin d'être protégé et surveillé en permanence.

- Oui, et étudiez-bien, surtout, déclara sa mère, un peu rassurée.

- Pas de soucis, tu sais à quel point je suis studieux ! rigola Naruto.

- Fais-moi rire, Naruto, soupira Kiba.

- Je suis toujours mieux que toi qui passe son temps à rêvasser... et à regarder les jolies filles.

Le brun lui tira la langue tandis que Minato s'approchait.

- Naruto, ne te moque pas de ton ami. Quel homme n'a pas passé son temps à regarder les jolies filles dans sa jeunesse ?

- Ah ! cria Kiba. Merci, Minato !

- C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai rencontré ta mère, Naruto.

Kushina sourit, ses pommettes se teintant d'un adorable rouge alors qu'elle s'approchait de son époux pour se coller à lui. Le grand blond passa un bras autour d'elle tout en s'adressant à son fils.

- Tout est prêt, Naruto.

Le jeune blond regarda ses parents.

- Merci, père. Tout y est ? demanda-t-il en regardant ses bagages.

- Oui. Un steward va s'occuper de les faire emmener à ta suite.

Naruto acquiesça et embrassa une dernière fois sa mère, qui lui rendit son baiser sur la joue cette fois. Elle avait un sourire doux mais malgré tout un peu triste. Triste de voir son seul enfant quitter pour un continent si lointain. Elle espérait qu'il sache se débrouiller là-bas, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout irait bien. Naruto avait quand même 24 ans maintenant, il fallait qu'elle cesse de le regarder comme le petit garçon qu'il était jadis, et qu'il n'était plus. Tout irait bien, il irait étudier dans une prestigieuse faculté à Boston et deviendrait un grand homme d'affaires, tout comme son père.

Le jeune homme étreignit son père affectueusement et se tourna ensuite vers son ami, souriant largement. Ses grands yeux bleus étincelaient de joie tandis qu'il repositionna son chapeau, laissant sortir quelques folles mèches blondes.

- Prêt à conquérir l'Amérique, mon frère ? s'exclama-t-il, excité comme un gamin.

Le « frère » répondit au sourire de son ami et s'écria :

- Absolument !

- Amusez-vous, surtout, lança Minato en regardant les deux jeunes hommes s'éloigner.

- T'inquiète pas ! Ça, je sais faire ! assura Naruto par-dessus son épaule, en se faufilant dans la foule.

Bientôt, les deux parents ne les virent plus.

* * *

La suite semblait être toute droite sortie d'un XVIIe siècle baroque. Lorsqu'il y entra, Sasuke resta béat d'admiration. Itachi soupira avec un petit rire amusé, le poussant gentiment pour pouvoir entrer à son tour. Il fit tout installer leurs bagages par les stewards, avec qui il bavarda. Kakashi dirigeait les domestiques en leur disant où installer telle chose, tandis que Sasuke faisait le tour, intrigué de découvrir à quoi ressemblaient ses appartements, où il séjournerait pendant toute la traversée.

La suite était grande. En entrant, il y avait le salon. Deux canapés très luxueux et une table basse, où reposait un immense bouquet de fleurs. Il y avait de la moquette sous ses pieds, alors qu'une douce lumière planait dans la pièce, les lustres accrochés ici et là répandant un éclairage légèrement tamisé. Sasuke observa les divers objets posés un peu partout. Des lampes antiques en passant par des bibelots fragiles, un coffre posé sur une petite table ronde. Curieux, il l'ouvrit, mais il était vide. Finalement, il y avait, à droite de la porte, un foyer où reposaient quelques bûches de bois.

Après la pièce principale qui était le salon, il se dirigea vers la chambre suivante. Kakashi, qui passait par là pour continuer à diriger les stewards, lui indiqua au passage qu'il s'agissait de ses appartements privés. Sasuke y pénétra et trouva un grand lit à baldaquin. C'était sombre, des tapisseries dans des couleurs très foncées. Il n'y avait pas de lustre, que deux petites lampes sur chacune des tables de chevet. Toute la lumière provenait de l'extérieur, de ce fait, la nuit, la chambre devait être agréablement tamisée et intime. Sasuke sourit devant cette décoration très calme et luxueuse, et se tourna vers la source de toute cette forte lumière.

Il s'approcha du pont de promenade et vint se pencher sur une fenêtre. L'océan était si clair qu'il en plissait les yeux, aveuglé. Le soleil claquait sur l'eau avec une telle force, créant des milliers d'étoiles étincelantes. L'air était pur, aussi. Il ferma les yeux un moment... Oui, il sentait qu'il allait apprécier la semaine qui allait suivre. Respirer cet air frais de l'Atlantique, atteindre un nouveau continent, mettre les pieds dans une nouvelle vie, faire confiance à l'avenir et enterrer définitivement le passé. Son cœur se libèrerait peut-être enfin des étaux qui restaient solidement accrochés autour de lui quand il était à Londres, ou quand il devait passer en France pour des affaires avec son frère. En Europe, tout était devenu si difficile. Toutes les petites choses françaises quotidiennes et aussi banales qu'un petit-déjeuner le faisaient penser à lui...

À nouveau, Sasuke se remit à penser à ce qu'il avait cru voir au port de Southampton. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il avait halluciné. Peut-être que c'était juste un autre homme aux cheveux blonds, il y en avait beaucoup, après tout... Était-ce donc une coïncidence, dans ce cas, qu'il eut été en compagnie d'une femme rousse ? Sa mère avait de longs cheveux roux, dans ses souvenirs... et puis, sa carrure... était identique à la sienne. Même s'il l'avait vue de loin, et très vite, il connaissait son corps par cœur...

Sentant une légère rougeur sur son visage, Sasuke se retourna et marcha vers la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit quelques instants, essayant le confort du matelas. Sa main se posa sur la couverture et parcourut quelques centimètres, avant qu'il ne décide de se défaire de ses gants. Deux mains pâles apparurent dans la clarté du soleil, les morceaux de tissus s'échouant au sol, à ses pieds. Sasuke enleva aussi son chapeau qu'il posa sur le lit. Il retira son veston et le mit à côté, puis défit légèrement son gilet et sa chemise. Maintenant à l'aise, il partit vers le salon et chercha Itachi. Un steward lui dit qu'il était en train de ranger ses affaires dans ses appartements. Sasuke acquiesça et décida d'aller découvrir le navire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Itachi sortit de sa chambre, boutonnant la manche gauche de sa chemise. Il s'était visiblement changé.

- Sasuke ? lança-t-il.

N'obtenant aucune réponse et voyant bien que le salon était désert, Itachi fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas vers le pont privé.

- Sasuke ?

- Votre frère est sorti, Monsieur, fit un steward de l'autre côté et Itachi se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi ? Rah, celui-là... Toujours à filer n'importe où ! râla l'aîné en retournant dans sa chambre pour terminer de se préparer.

Après quoi, il entraîna Kakashi dans les couloirs du Titanic, ayant l'intention d'aller passer quelques temps dans le salon fumoir, non sans chercher son petit frère des yeux un peu partout.

* * *

- Posez-les ici, indiqua Naruto au steward qui le suivait avec le reste de ses malles.

L'homme s'exécuta et le blondinet put enfin se diriger vers sa chambre. Il était fatigué. Le voyage de Paris à Southampton l'avait épuisé, et c'était sans parler de toute cette énergie qui avait été ressentie au port lors de l'embarcation.

La raison pour laquelle il était monté à bord du Titanic via le port de Southampton, plutôt que celui de Cherbourg, était que ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaires à Londres, et désiraient absolument assister à son départ pour l'Amérique. C'était pourquoi il était venu les rejoindre en Angleterre afin de les voir une dernière fois avant ce qui serait un très long moment.

Et tel qu'il s'en était attendu, les adieux avaient été déchirants. Sa mère avait paru tellement concernée et inquiète, triste également, tandis que son père lui avait souhaité toute la chance et le bonheur possible. Mais bon, il ne partait pas pour toute la vie, seulement pour quelques années d'étude. Enfin. Ça, c'était la raison que Naruto avait sortie à ses parents. La vraie raison, c'était qu'il souhaitait mettre de la distance avec son passé. Et entre les affaires de son père – qui deviendraient aussi les siennes – il faisait souvent l'aller-retour Paris-Londres et c'était douloureux. Trop douloureux. L'environnement, le pays, le continent tout entier lui rappelait désespérément... cette personne.

Une semaine à voguer sur l'océan Atlantique, à respirer l'air glacé et frais que l'Amérique soufflait sur eux, serait certainement la thérapie idéale pour oublier et repartir à neuf. Sur cette nouvelle terre, il arriverait à penser à autre chose. Non ? Et peut-être même à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, aimer de nouveau, tout simplement refaire sa vie loin de la profonde douleur que lui inspiraient les sentiments qu'il avait encore pour _lui_.

- Kiba, appela-t-il au bord de sa chambre.

Le jeune homme émergea du pont de promenade privé, un cigare à la main.

- Hé, la vue est magnifique par là. Viens voir un peu !

- J'allais me retirer... soupira le blond.

- Juste deux minutes, insista son ami.

Naruto roula des yeux, se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds. Il s'approcha et suivit son ami à l'extérieur. Le brun était déjà planté devant l'une des nombreuses grandes fenêtres, soufflant la fumée de son cigare droit devant.

La vue était en effet magnifique. La journée ensoleillée teintait l'océan de millions de couleur. Des reflets de bleus absolument intenses et brillants. Et le ciel... quel ciel ! Jamais il n'avait semblé si près, si bleu, si clair. Naruto demeura un instant immobile à fixer ce qu'il avait devant lui. Serein. S'il devait décrire l'instant en un mot, ce serait celui-là. Serein. Une sérénité s'échappait de chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. La mer était calme, la journée aussi. Il se laissa tenter et ferma doucement les yeux, un lointain sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Il écouta le seul bruit des vagues. Puis, alors qu'il avait abaissé ses gardes, une voix en écho brisa le silence et émergea dans ses souvenirs, le fouettant directement au visage. « _On pourrait partir toi et moi. Prendre la mer et voir où les vagues nous mèneront. C'est pas une bonne idée ça ?_ » Naruto se rappelait exactement de ce qu'il s'était passé après que Sasuke avait dit cette phrase. Il l'avait embrassé du bout des lèvres en rétorquant : « _Arrête de dire des bêtises, idiot. On est bien ici... ne gâche pas tout. _»

Mais il avait tout gâché. Car il était parti. Sans lui.

- Ouais, c'est magnifique, murmura-t-il, le cœur serré.

- Tout est sublime sur ce navire. Pas étonnant qu'on l'ait surnommé le paquebot de rêve.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas non plus, répondit aussitôt Naruto, fixant les étincelles de lumières qui dansaient sur la surface de l'océan.

« _Mon rêve a toujours été de partir et parcourir l'azur. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?_ »

- Tu es parti sans me laisser le temps de te suivre, souffla-t-il tout bas.

Kiba se retourna, le cigare entre deux doigts, et fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Non. Je suis épuisé, je vais dormir un peu, annonça-t-il. Tu me préviens pour le dîner ?

- Pas de problème. Je vais visiter un peu le navire.

Le blond acquiesça et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se défit de ses lourds vêtements et se glissa sous ses couvertures une fois le torse et les pieds nus. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, enroulé dans les draps neufs. Mais malheureusement pour lui, pas une seconde cette voix mielleuse ne cessa de le hanter.

* * *

**à suivre...**


	4. Souvenirs

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Souvenirs **

_- Naruto ! Viens donc faire connaissance. _

_Naruto soupira, caressant le dos de son cheval préféré. Un vent doux soufflait sur ses cheveux, tandis qu'il regarda à droite, la direction de laquelle venait la voix de son père. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille ? _

_Chaque été, le blond passait ses vacances ici, dans la maison de campagne que possédaient ses parents, dans les banlieues de Paris, sa ville natale. Il souhaitait passer un été tranquille, sans se faire agacer par n'importe qui, juste être en famille et apprécier la compagnie de ses parents. Et dans ses rêveries, il en avait oublié que son père avait invité l'un de ses bons amis à venir passer la saison chaude ici, avec eux. Et que cet homme, un certain Fugaku Uchiha, avait sa famille à lui, une femme et deux enfants, deux fils, un de son âge et l'autre qui avait à peine cinq ans. _

_Naruto pouvait déjà dire adieu à ses jours de calme. S'occuper d'un gamin était loin dans ses priorités..._

_Il se dirigea malgré tout vers le devant de la maison, la contournant les mains dans les poches. Son père était là, discutant avec un homme très grand, aux cheveux bruns foncés. Naruto s'approcha, tout de même curieux de voir le visage de ces gens. Après tout, ses parents parlaient souvent d'eux et ce que Naruto avait toujours entendu étaient de très belles choses. Que c'étaient des gens gentils, courtois, très beaux aussi._

_Naruto n'eut aucun mal à concrétiser ce dernier commentaire. « Beaux » serait un euphémisme. La femme étincelait ni plus ni moins, dans sa magnifique robe rose, ses cheveux noirs remontés soigneusement. Mais ce qui attira l'attention du blond, fut le plus jeune. Le garçon était à moitié caché derrière son père. Il le fixait, de ses grands yeux noirs. Sa peau toute pâle était éclairée par le fort soleil qui plombait en cette journée de juin. Naruto eut un sourire, qui s'était forcé de lui-même sur son visage. Il sembla oublier d'un coup sa mauvaise humeur. D'où sortait cet étrange petit ange ?_

_- Bonjour, dit-il en tendant la main._

_- Voici mon fils Naruto, expliqua Minato fièrement. Il a 10 ans._

_- Il a ton âge, Itachi, répondit Fugaku._

_Itachi, un garçon ressemblant beaucoup au plus petit, mais en plus vieux, avec de longs cheveux plus bruns que noirs, s'approcha du blond en tendant une main._

_- Enchanté, Naruto._

_- De même, Itachi. _

_- Ma femme, Mikoto, continua Fugaku, souriant toujours avec cette fierté, désignant sa merveilleuse femme qui fit un pas devant à son tour._

_- Bonjour mon cher Naruto, fit-elle. _

_Naruto lui serra la main timidement, impressionné, n'ayant jamais vue de femme aussi belle – qui n'était pas sa mère. _

_Puis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le petit bonhomme qui continuait à se cacher. Fugaku baissa la tête, un sourire désormais amusé au bout des lèvres. Naruto reposa ses yeux sur lui, ne sachant pas pourquoi il était si émerveillé. _

_- Sasuke ? dit l'homme en levant un bras. Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, maintenant. _

_- Ne sois pas timide, mon trésor, fit Mikoto en s'abaissant au niveau de l'enfant. Aller, va dire bonjour à Naruto et à son papa. Ils sont très gentils, tu vas voir. _

_Ce fut à ce moment que Kushina sortit de la maison, habillée. Elle s'approcha avec bonne humeur, venant faire la bise à Mikoto, son amie de toujours. Les deux femmes se tournèrent ensuite vers le garçon toujours aussi gêné, accroché à la jambe de son papa._

_- Vous lui faites peur avec vos têtes, aussi ! s'écria Kushina, en s'adressant à son fils et à son mari._

_Les deux blonds, embêtés, se regardèrent, éperdus, tandis qu'Itachi étouffait un rire._

_Kushina s'agenouilla près de Sasuke et doucement tendit une main. Le garçon la regarda, et se pinça les lèvres dans une mimique absolument craquante._

_- Bonjour Sasuke, s'exclama la rouquine. Je m'appelle Kushina. Tu viens faire un tour ? _

_Elle ouvrit ses bras et il fallut au petit bonhomme à peine quelques secondes avant de s'y jeter, timidement. La femme eut un grand sourire en prenant le petit et en se redressant. Naruto, ainsi que tous les autres, observait la scène, étonné de voir la facilité qu'avait la rousse d'aborder les enfants._

_- Voilà, tu es un gentil garçon, sourit Kushina, le serrant contre lui. Tu sais que tu as bien grandit toi ? La dernière fois, tu étais une toute petite chose, ricana-t-elle, entraînant Sasuke dans son rire._

_Naruto sourit de le voir rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon !_

_- Viens, je vais te présenter à ma famille, continua Kushina. _

_Elle se planta devant Minato._

_- Voilà mon mari. Il s'appelle Minato et si tu es sage, il te fera monter sur un grand cheval. T'es pas d'accord ?_

_Minato lui adressa un sourire bête qui fit rire le petit une nouvelle fois. Puis, il tendit sa grande main. Sasuke la regarda, pensif, se collant contre Kushina un peu intimidé, avant de tendre la sienne, dix fois plus petite. _

_- Enchanté petit homme ! ricana le grand blond._

_- Et lui, c'est mon fils. Il s'appelle Naruto. Lui aussi il est très gentil. Si tu veux bien il pourrait devenir ton ami. Ce serait pas génial, ça ?_

_Kushina s'abaissa à la hauteur de son fils afin que Sasuke le soit aussi. _

_Naruto eut un sourire gêné également. Le garçon le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs, le scrutant avec une telle fascination, et pendant un si long moment, que même Kushina se pencha vers son petit visage en cherchant quel était le problème. Mais Sasuke, finalement, tendit sa main le premier. Naruto parut surpris tandis que Minato éclatait de rire, vite suivi par son ami Fugaku et tous les autres._

_- Eh bien, il a compris comment faire connaissance !_

_Naruto se détendit et serra la petite main dans la sienne, qui paraissait si fragile qu'il n'osa pas serrer du tout._

_- Tu veux venir voir les animaux ? demanda-t-il ensuite. _

_Les yeux noirs semblèrent pétiller un moment, s'agrandissant sous la demande. Kushina le sentit s'agiter dans ses bras. Elle le posa au sol et Naruto lui tendit la main._

_- Viens, insista le blond._

_Sasuke hésita, jouant avec ses doigts. Il se retourna et regarda ses parents, qui l'encouragèrent, puis son grand frère. Itachi eut un sourire doux, comprenant la demande muette de son cadet._

_- Viens, Sasuke, dit-il en s'approchant. On va aller voir les animaux avec Naruto. _

_Sasuke attrapa la main de son frère et se cacha derrière lui, heureux qu'il les accompagne, tout en suivant le petit blond. Ce dernier les emmena derrière la maison où se situait leur ferme et leurs animaux. Une fois là-bas, Sasuke lâcha la main de son aîné et se mit à courir vers l'enclos des chèvres, puis celui des poules, avant de revenir, tremblotant sur ses jambes agitées, vers les chèvres. Il se retourna, les deux mains sur la clôture, vers son frère et Naruto entendit pour la première fois sa petite voix fluette s'élever :_

_- Regarde Itachi ! _

_- Oui, elles sont magnifiques non ? lança Itachi en s'approchant._

_Il s'assit près de son frère et Naruto s'avança. Il appela une chèvre et posa sa main sur son pelage doux. Sasuke regarda attentivement le geste du blond, désireux de toucher à son tour l'animal. Naruto le comprit et le souleva doucement afin de l'aider à atteindre la tête de la chèvre. _

_- Comme ça, doucement. Il ne faut pas l'effrayer._

_Sasuke sursauta lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la texture étrange de la chèvre. Il retira sa main en lâchant une petite exclamation, puis il éclata de rire. _

_- Encore._

_- Il faut que tu la caresses tout doucement, pour qu'elle accepte de venir contre toi. Regarde, comme ça._

_Sasuke écouta sagement, entouré par le corps du blond, les conseils de celui-ci. Bientôt, après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Naruto ne lâcha pas l'affaire, la chèvre colla sa tête contre la paume bronzée du jeune homme et Sasuke se redressa. _

_- À mon tour. _

_La main fine et blanche de l'enfant caressa avec une tendresse exagérée le dessus de la tête de l'animal. Après quelques secondes à peine, la chèvre accepta le contact du brun et vint se coller contre son bras. Sasuke sourit, émerveillé. _

_- Elle t'aime bien on dirait, s'exclama Itachi, surpris._

_- Ouais, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Elle n'a même pas cherché à savoir qui tu étais, elle est venue directement. _

_Sasuke eut un petit sourire fier. _

_Et les trois garçons continuèrent de visiter les enclos. L'après-midi se déroula entre les enseignements du blond sur comment attraper une poule puis sur une course au cochon dans une marre de boue. À la fin de la journée, les trois enfants rejoignirent leurs parents, lavés et propres après un petit tour au lac non loin de la propriété. _

_En les voyant arriver, et surtout en constatant que Sasuke tenait la main de Naruto plutôt que celle d'Itachi, leurs parents comprirent qu'une belle amitié venait de naître. _

_L'été s'éternisa, cette année-là. _

_Mais le bonheur ne dura pas. Quatre ans plus tard, alors qu'à chaque année, les Uchiha avaient rendu visite aux Uzumaki pendant l'été, Naruto ne les vit pas arriver. Minato et Kushina tentèrent en vain de les contacter, leurs lettres leur revenaient toujours sans réponses. L'année suivante, âgé maintenant de 15 ans, Naruto apprit la raison pour laquelle les Uchiha n'étaient pas venus l'été dernier. Une nouvelle terrible qui arriva en même temps que Sasuke et Itachi, complètement changés et seulement accompagnés d'un majordome. _

_Fugaku et Mikoto étaient décédés, assassinés par un associé qui en avait après leur fortune. _

_Naruto eut un choc en voyant Sasuke. Le garçon brillant de santé et de bonheur était devenu le fantôme de ce qu'il était. Il avait maigri, était devenu encore plus pâle. Des cernes maquillaient ses magnifiques yeux, et si déjà avant il était timide et ne parlait que très peu, il était aujourd'hui muet comme une tombe. _

_Minato et Kushina les hébergea le temps de l'été, les traitant comme leurs propres enfants. Itachi s'occupait de son petit frère malgré qu'il était très affecté lui-même de ce deuil. Sasuke passa la saison assis sur la véranda à regarder soit le soleil briller soit la pluie tomber sur les enclos._

_Lorsque septembre arriva, ils repartirent, un oncle étant venu les chercher. Naruto ne les revit pas avant six autres longues années. _

_À 15 ans, Sasuke avait encore changé. Il n'était plus cette loque humaine qui ne bougeait pas et ne parlait pas. Il semblait coloré à nouveau. Il sourit à Naruto lorsqu'il arriva en charrette sur le terrain, juin 1910. Naruto l'accueillit d'une poignée de main. _

_Et si Sasuke avait changé, avait grandit et était devenu un jeune homme magnifique, plus mûr et plus mince que quand il était gamin, Naruto était devenu un véritable homme. Passant ses saisons chaudes à l'extérieur à travailler dans la ferme familiale, il avait la peau merveilleusement bronzée, et des muscles fins mais solides. Sasuke le regarda longuement, avant d'accepter son aide pour aller ranger ses affaires. _

_Naruto lui fit partager sa chambre, avec un grand sourire, et Sasuke acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le premier soir tombé, au moment d'aller dormir qu'il réalisa sa bêtise d'avoir accepté une telle chose. La chambre de Naruto était grande, vaste et le lit aussi, il y avait amplement de place. Le seul hic, c'était que si à l'époque de ses 6 ans, il n'était pas gêné de se coller au petit corps de Naruto, aujourd'hui, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en regardant le corps imposant du blond dénudé au milieu du lit. Ne portant qu'un pantalon de pyjama, Naruto lisait un bouquin à la lumière de la lampe posée sur la table de chevet. Il réalisa que Naruto était désormais un adulte. _

_Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres. C'est à ce moment que Naruto releva la tête, ayant entendu ses pas sur le parquet. _

_- Bah, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

_- Je... _

_- T'as l'air épuisé, viens dormir. Je vais me pousser pour te faire de la place, t'inquiète pas._

_Les yeux bleus et doux, ainsi que le sourire chaleureux lui firent un bien drôle d'effet. Sachant Itachi déjà endormi dans l'autre chambre, il n'eut pas le choix. Et puis, pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? À chaque année, c'était avec le blond qu'on l'installait. C'était son meilleur ami, après tout. Pourquoi était-il donc si gêné à l'instant ?_

_Il s'approcha malgré tout, tremblant. Il prit la place de gauche, et se glissa dans les couvertures, ne portant qu'une longue chemise. C'était la chemise de son père et il adorait ne porter que ça pour dormir. Il était bien et pouvait penser à son père et ainsi ne pas faire de cauchemars, se rappelant sa présence rassurante et bienveillante. _

_- Bonne nuit Sas' ! s'exclama le blond en s'étirant après quelques longues minutes. _

_- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il._

_Cet été là fut spécial. Sasuke réapprit à connaître Naruto. Naruto réapprit à connaître Sasuke. Enfin remis, ou plus ou moins, de la perte de ses parents, Sasuke se sentit revivre sous le soleil et sous les yeux bleus de Naruto, son propre ciel, comme il aimait le dire quand il était gamin. Naruto avait toujours été spécial pour lui. Enfant, il l'avait fasciné. Il se rappelait du premier regard posé sur lui. Ce garçon blond comme les blés, respirant une fraîche odeur de campagne, de forêt, la peau bronzée, les yeux clairs et aussi inatteignables que le ciel, le faisant rêver. Il l'avait fixé longuement, le cœur battant. _

_Cet été là, Naruto lui apparut non pas comme une beauté qu'il avait admirée plus jeune, mais comme un ami présent pour remplir le trou dans sa poitrine, le trou laissé par ses parents qu'il aimait et qu'il avait perdu. Naruto fut un ami merveilleux. Il accepta de le consoler la nuit, quand il les empêchait de dormir par ses cauchemars qui venaient malgré la chemise réconfortante qui avait encore l'odeur de son père. Il accepta de sécher ses larmes quand il était perdu dans ses sentiments contradictoires et quand la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire pour se libérer était de pleurer. Il accepta de le prendre dans ses bras quand il avait besoin de chaleur. Naruto était là. Présent. Partout autour de lui, il était là et le remplissait d'une joie et d'un sentiment profond qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là, ou du moins pas aussi intensément._

_Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Sasuke craqua, fin juin. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de laver le cheval de Naruto. Ils riaient des diverses blagues qu'ils se faisaient, avec Itachi. Puis, Itachi avait été appelé par Minato pour une autre tâche. Seuls, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient regardés en souriant, complices, et comme si c'était la suite naturelle des choses, ils s'étaient rapprochés, tombant lentement amoureux. Naruto s'était penché vers lui, un bras bien haut posé sur le dos du cheval. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient posés sur la bouche luisante du brun, brun qui fixait pour sa part les billes azuréennes. Son cœur battait vite et fort, maladroitement, rendant ses jambes flageolantes. Des papillons dansaient dans son ventre. Tout ce qui emplissait son monde à cette seconde précise, c'était l'odeur fraîche du blond, son visage, de plus en plus près. _

_Puis, gêné, Naruto s'était détourné légèrement, voulant reculer, mais Sasuke avait attrapé son col et l'avait violemment attiré à lui. Malgré son geste brusque, leur baiser fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux, lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elles furent tendres, délicates, elles s'accueillirent presque avec hésitation, avec crainte. Mais la magie en fut si grande qu'ils crurent rêver tous les deux. Leurs yeux ouverts, plongés dans le regard de l'autre, c'était pourtant vrai. Sasuke fut le premier à se laisser aller, fermant les paupières, ses doigts crispés se détendant sur le vêtement de Naruto, sa main voyageant lentement de son épaule à sa nuque. Ce dernier ferma à son tour les yeux, se rapprochant pour glisser un bras autour du corps de Sasuke, voulant ressentir un peu plus de cette chaleur..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là... avait chuchoté Naruto de sa voix grave, son souffle allant chatouiller le cou de Sasuke, qui frissonna._

_Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pâles. Il gardait les yeux fermés, toujours bercé par la magie du moment, l'ensorcellement de son corps et de son esprit, planant dans un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais goûté aussi intense auparavant._

_Son bras était posé sur l'épaule du blond, ses doigts hésitants à jouer avec les mèches blondes et légèrement humides par l'eau qu'ils s'étaient amusés à se balancer quelques minutes plus tôt. _

_- On s'embrasse, avait-il répondu. C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment._

_Naruto prit son menton et lui fit relever la tête._

_- Tu m'aimes ?_

_- Je crois bien, avoua Sasuke en rougissant. Et toi ?_

_La seule réponse du blond fut de replonger vers sa bouche. Ils durent se séparer quand le cheval s'agita, enfonçant l'une de ses pattes dans la chaudière d'eau qui les éclaboussa. _

_Complètement trempés, ils se séparèrent pour se remettre à rire à grands éclats. _

_- Ah toi ! Tu nous as mouillés ! s'esclaffa Naruto._

_Lorsqu'Itachi revint, il faisait la moue et était un brin désagréable avec eux, mais Naruto et Sasuke baignaient dans un grand bonheur. Aveuglés par cet amour naissant, ils ne se rendirent pas compte du comportement du brun. Jamais l'idée qu'il avait pu les voir s'embrasser ne leur vinrent à l'esprit._

* * *

Le grand escalier était sans doute l'endroit le plus somptueux du navire. Sasuke descendit lentement les marches, admirant son entourage. Il observa avec attention les deux escaliers qui se rejoignaient en un seul, le plafond circulaire fortement éclairé. Les rambardes étaient joliment décorées, les pièces de bois soigneusement travaillés et les panneaux sculptés qui étaient ni plus ni moins des chefs-d'œuvre.

En bas, il découvrit une vaste salle à manger, derrière de jolies portes. Un steward lui sourit et lui ouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur, des tas de personnes discutaient, se rencontraient, se faisaient la bise. Il fit le tour, continuant d'admirer les beautés du Titanic, avant de revenir sur ses pas et de remonter l'escalier. Il visita le grand salon de style Louis XV, avec d'immenses baies vitrées donnant accès sur le pont de promenade extérieur. Il passa ensuite par la bibliothèque et les fumoirs. Il vit, de loin, son frère installé sur un fauteuil près d'un foyer. Il fumait tranquillement en discutant avec Kakashi et deux autres hommes venus les rejoindre. Ne souhaitant pas que son frère le voit, il rebroussa chemin et sortit à l'extérieur se promener.

Il marcha jusqu'au bout du pont, où un petit escalier était fermé par une barrière où était écrit « Troisième classe ». Il songea brièvement à Sasori et à Deidara. Saurait-il les trouver s'il descendait ? Il décida d'attendre, de retourner les voir plus tard. Il venait à peine de monter à bord, il devrait leur laisser le temps de s'installer dans leurs cabines.

Il se détourna et retourna sagement au fumoir où, finalement, il décida de fausser compagnie à son frère.

* * *

_- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? souffla Naruto tout en se jetant par-dessus Sasuke sur le grand lit._

_Sasuke entoura sa nuque de ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement, avide de contact et assoiffé d'amour. _

_- Oui, maintenant arrête de t'en faire. _

_- Sasuke, tu... Nous..._

_- Je t'aime et je veux le faire. S'il te plaît. Fais-moi l'amour Naruto. L'été s'achève... Je veux profiter au maximum du temps qu'il me reste avec toi._

_Naruto regarda Sasuke, suspendu au-dessus de lui, et fronça ses fins sourcils blonds alors qu'une lueur de tristesse traversa ses yeux bleus._

_- Tu parles comme si c'est la dernière fois qu'on est ensemble. Tu vas revenir. On va se revoir cette année. Ce n'est que le début..._

_Sasuke acquiesça et ils se remirent à s'embrasser. Naruto ne put résister aux demandes de l'élu de son cœur, tandis que celui-ci écartait les jambes et se déshabillait de plus en plus vite, touchant chaque parcelle de sa peau, s'accrochant à son cou à chaque fois qu'il avait les mains libres. Naruto ne put résister à l'amour qui incendiait son ventre, son corps tout entier. Sasuke avait déjà ses jambes autour de lui, enlaçant sa peau fiévreuse, ses mains dans ses cheveux, descendant quelques fois pour caresser son visage, lui intimant de se dépêcher, de l'aimer plus fort. Et dans les échos de leurs voix résonna un au revoir que Naruto n'entendit qu'une fois dans le silence du matin, dans l'absence de Sasuke. Entre les lignes de sa lettre, son cœur se brisa._

* * *

- Naruto, lèves-toi, fit Kiba en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du blond.

Le blond grogna dans son sommeil, puis s'étira et s'extirpa du lit.

- C'est l'heure du dîner, prépares-toi.

Naruto glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons et se leva, rabattant sa robe de chambre autour de lui.

- Merci, dit-il à son ami tout en étouffant un bâillement. Je m'habille et je te rejoins au salon.

- Bien. Au fait, ce soir, on dîne en compagnie d'un homme charmant que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure. Il a accepté de nous accueillir à sa table.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, il est à bord en compagnie de son valet et de son petit frère. Nous mangerons avec eux ainsi qu'avec quelques uns de ses bons amis.

Naruto acquiesça, pas tellement intéressé. Mais sur le moment, il était tout de même intrigué. Un homme et son petit frère. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui, à Sasuke. Mais c'était si absurde qu'il chassa aussitôt l'idée. Vraiment, il était pathétique, de l'imaginer dans toutes les situations improbables et loufoques...

* * *

**à suivre...**


	5. Ivresse

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

** Ivresse **

Sasuke s'habillait tout en réfléchissant. Le dîner n'allait pas être amusant. Itachi avait proposé à Monsieur Inuzuka de dîner avec eux afin qu'ils puissent poursuivre leur conversation sur la politique. Monsieur Inuzuka était un homme gentil et très courtois, mais ça l'ennuyait, leurs histoires. Il avait faim, mais malgré ça, il n'était pas très enthousiaste. Il n'avait qu'une envie, courir sur le pont, passer la rambarde et descendre rendre visite aux troisièmes classes. Peut-être qu'ils s'amusaient plus qu'eux, en bas...

- Tu es prêt, Sasuke ? demanda Itachi en entrant dans sa chambre.

Debout devant un long miroir sur pied, Sasuke regarda de quoi il avait l'air une dernière fois.

Il avait tout simplement remis ce qu'il portait plus tôt. Il avait mis un foulard à son col, et avait un peu arrangé ses cheveux même si ceux-ci demeuraient indomptables. Il enfila ses gants et se retourna vers son frère.

- Oui.

- Bien. Nous dînons en compagnie de gens importants, ce soir.

- Ouais, je sais.

- Tu as faim, au moins ? s'enquit l'aîné, remarquant le manque d'enthousiasme de son frère.

Sasuke hocha la tête, puis força un sourire.

- Allons-y Itachi. C'est mal élevé de faire attendre les gens.

- C'est vrai, sourit Itachi.

Il ouvrit la marche et Sasuke ferma la porte de leur suite derrière lui.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle à manger fut court, leur suite se trouvant à quelques pas du grand escalier, que Sasuke avait visité plus tôt. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent tout droit, passant les mêmes portes que Sasuke avait passé tout à l'heure. Itachi l'emmena à la table qu'un steward leur désigna. Deux hommes étaient déjà là, en compagnie de leurs femmes. Tout ce petit monde se leva pour les accueillir. Sasuke fit la bise aux dames et serra la main aux gentlemen.

Tout se fit dans une agréable ambiance, la salle à manger inondée de la merveilleuse valse de soirée de Strauss, le _Beau Danube Bleu_, que l'orchestre jouait avec talent.

- Bonsoir chers messieurs, s'exclama le plus vieux.

- Bonsoir, fit Itachi tandis que Sasuke prenait place, ennuyé, regardant vers les baies où il pouvait voir le pont extérieur légèrement éclairé.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait assis sur cette chaise. Respirer l'air de l'extérieur, voilà tout ce qu'il voulait à l'instant.

À la place, il tourna la tête et sourit aux nouveaux arrivants lorsqu'il entendit Monsieur Inuzuka appeler Itachi à quelques pas de l'autre.

Mais son cœur rata un battement quand il posa ses yeux sur celui qui accompagnait Kiba. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'assécha d'un coup, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Là, debout dans un costume chic et étincelant de luxe, il était à couper le souffle. Son merveilleux visage encore légèrement vieilli, plus mûr encore si c'était seulement possible. Ses cheveux blonds qu'il n'avait pas su dompter lui aussi. Ses yeux bleus écarquillés d'étonnement également, plongés dans les siens.

C'est là que Sasuke réalisa. Il bondit debout en manquant de faire basculer sa chaise.

- Eh bien quelle surprise ! s'exclama Itachi en s'empressant de serrer la main de Naruto qui était toute molle.

Le blond fixait Sasuke qui contournait son frère pour venir le saluer.

- Naruto Uzumaki, continuait Itachi, souriant. Jamais je n'aurais cru te rencontrer ici. C'est vraiment toute une surprise.

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Kiba en prenant place.

- Ouais, dit Naruto de sa voix rauque avant de se racler la gorge.

Il avait suivi Sasuke des yeux sans le lâcher une seconde et maintenant il levait la main pour la lui serrer.

Sasuke, de son côté, paraissait nerveux. Naruto vit bien sa petite main trembler et il la sentit également quand il la prit. Au contact de leurs mains, et même à travers le tissu de leurs gants, ils furent parcourus d'un frisson incontrôlable.

- Bonsoir, Sasuke, s'entendit-il prononcer.

- Oui... Bonsoir, fit à son tour le plus jeune, incapable de dire son nom, espérant que sa voix ne trahisse pas sa nervosité.

Ils se regardèrent fixement de longs instants, avant qu'Itachi ne vienne à son tour rencontrer le blond. Naruto se détourna, troublé, et serra la main de son vieil ami.

Sasuke s'éclipsa aussitôt vers sa place, profondément secoué. Alors il n'avait pas halluciné ? Ce matin, au port, il l'avait vraiment vu. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi partait-il ? Il adorait Paris, il adorait son monde, son pays. Il eut un serrement de cœur, alors que d'un coup, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Leur amour naissant sous le soleil parisien, leurs premiers baisers, leurs premières caresses, leur seule nuit ensemble, la seule fois où ils l'avaient fait.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent soudainement, tandis qu'il réalisait que Naruto avait quitté tout ça, mais aussi en se rappelant qu'il était celui qui avait quitté tout ça le premier. Il inspira profondément, respirant vite pour tenter de ravaler ses larmes. Si elles coulaient sur ses joues, ici, devant tous ces gens, il serait la honte de tout le navire. Il serra les paupières et rouvrit les yeux sur son couvert encore vide.

- Sasuke ? demanda son frère à ses côtés. Ça va ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et répondit par la positive. En relevant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Naruto, et reçut un nouveau coup au cœur. La douleur fut indescriptible. Tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé d'enterrer refit surface brutalement. La douleur qu'il avait sûrement infligée au blond lui revenant de plein fouet.

Mais le regard de Naruto n'était pas moqueur, ni méchant. Il ne se voulait pas cruel en retour, il était juste confus. Et profondément surpris tout comme lui, de se retrouver bêtement face à face sans y avoir été préparé.

Le dîner se déroula sans encombre. Itachi et Kiba menèrent la conversation. Sasuke et Naruto demeurèrent silencieux, évitant de se regarder. Sasuke grignota à petites bouchées, son appétit ayant déserté. Une fois terminé, les hommes se levèrent pour aller fumer et prendre un brandy dans le grand salon, tandis que les femmes restèrent assises pour bavarder de tout et de rien. Sasuke remarqua le regard de Naruto cette fois ne l'évitant pas du tout. Mais il tenta de l'ignorer tout en s'enfuyant vers le pont.

Bien décidé cette fois, il passa la barrière et descendit à l'entrepont. Il avait besoin d'un ami, et il savait qu'en bas il en avait. Enfin... peut-être.

Il se défit de son veston qu'il abandonna derrière et suivit la musique, qui le mena à un escalier. Un panneau où il était inscrit « pont D » attira son attention, avant qu'il ne descende.

S'ouvrit à lui une salle bondée de monde. Une musique inconnue et rythmée résonnait, les gens dansaient et riaient très fort. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, puis avança avec un peu plus d'assurance. Il faisait si chaud qu'il ne tarda pas à se débarrasser aussi de son gilet.

Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules, l'obligeant à arrêter. En se retournant, il tomba sur un homme complètement bourré qui l'invita à danser. Il se défit avec difficulté de son étreinte, pour finir au sol. Et comme un peu plus tôt, une main apparue devant lui avant qu'il ne puisse se relever. Levant la tête, il vit avec soulagement le visage angélique de Sasori.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? s'exclama-t-il, amusé, tout en le relevant.

- Je m'ennuyais là-haut, répondit Sasuke en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre.

- Je vois ! Eh bien, joins-toi à la fête.

Le rouquin semblait détendu et avait les yeux brillants. Sasuke regarda tout autour, les gens qui se laissaient aller à la musique. Il eut un petit sourire en se tournant vers Sasori.

- D'accord !

- Viens !

Sasori lui prit le bras et le tira derrière lui vers une table où Deidara les aperçut. Il leva un verre et sourit à Sasuke.

- Hé ! Mon pote de première classe ! s'exclama le blondinet. Soyez gentils avec lui ! dit-il ensuite à ses amis autour de la table.

Sasuke sourit et serra quelques mains, retint quelques noms et en oublia d'autres. Tout ce dont il se souvint fut qu'il aimait l'ambiance festive et détendue d'ici. Les sourires. La chaleur. La joie de vivre et l'absence de règles strictes.

Ils assistèrent à un morceau du roux. Ce dernier avait sorti son violon et jouait comme un pro, Sasuke ravi de voir qu'il avait vu juste plus tôt. Il se laissa aller, but quelques verres, dansa avec une jolie fille du nom de Karin, il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. L'alcool dans ses veines l'aidant énormément à rire et à se détendre. Sasori, une fois son numéro terminé, revint vers eux et prit le petit blond pour danser. Sasuke les regarda, étourdi, surpris de voir deux hommes s'aimer autant devant les gens.

Il sourit ensuite à Karin qui changea leurs pas en même temps que les notes changeaient. Un nouveau morceau débuta et la soirée s'allongea, entre les rires et les farandoles.

C'est un Sasuke complètement bourré que Sasori et Deidara raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la rambarde menant au pont supérieur, une fois la fête terminée. Le jeune homme continuait de rire tout en se laissant traîner docilement.

- Putain Sasuke, lâcha Sasori, une fois arrivé à destination. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu devrais aller dormir maintenant.

- On devrait peut-être le ramener à sa chambre, proposa Deidara.

- Tu sais bien que le passage ne nous est pas permis, fit Sasori.

- Ouais mais il sait à peine tenir debout. Si on découvre où il était et ce qui l'a mit dans cet état, on aura peut-être des ennuis.

- Non, ça va, rétorqua Sasuke en se redressant. Je peux rentrer tout seul.

- Sûr ?

- Tout à fait, Sasori, insista le brun. Merci pour la soirée ! C'était super, j'ai bien rigolé.

- Ouais, surtout Karin. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

- Elle est géniale, marmonna Sasuke, rêveur, ne sachant pas de qui le blond parlait.

Ledit blond pouffa, avant de bousculer gentiment son ami dans l'escalier.

- Aller, va dormir espèce de bouffon. Tu passes nous voir demain ? Notre cabine c'est le numéro 13, dans le long corridor du pont F.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Sasuke tout en montant. Et c'est noté !

Il manqua tomber une fois en haut et Sasori cria un « Fais gaffe ! ». Le jeune homme s'accrocha juste à temps à la rampe en éclatant de rire une nouvelle fois.

Sasuke reprit sa marche une fois sur le pont supérieur. Il tituba légèrement en essayant de se rattraper ici et là. Il était un peu étourdi aussi. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il faillit tomber sur un homme qui discutait en fumant avec deux de ses amis, qu'il eut des ennuis. L'homme se retourna, agacé.

- Hé oh ! Tu peux pas faire attention ? cria-t-il en le bousculant.

- Désolé ! hoqueta-t-il en tombant sur les fesses pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

- Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici toi ? Le trou à rat, c'est un étage plus bas ! Retourne d'où tu viens, petit con !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Comment ça il devait retourner un étage plus bas ? Il était passager de première classe ! Puis il réalisa l'état de ses vêtements. Il s'était débarrassé de son veston et de son gilet, il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise, quelqu'un avait renversé il ne savait quoi dessus, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés après les danses effrénés auxquelles il s'était adonné, son regard était vitreux, ses joues roses et il empestait l'alcool. Vu comme ça, il n'avait rien d'un gentleman.

Il tenta de se relever, mais l'homme, pour s'amuser, le poussa de nouveau. Il se mit à rire avec ses copains

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ? Tu veux te lever ? C'est bête de ne pas tenir debout hein ? rigola-t-il en le repoussant une troisième fois.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, à la fin !

- Hé !

Cette voix forte fit tourner les têtes. Sasuke regarda également vers la gauche, d'où elle venait, l'ayant reconnue malgré son esprit embrouillé.

Son cœur fit des pompes incroyables en voyant Naruto s'approcher, jetant sa cigarette par-dessus bord. Il avait défait légèrement son veston, ses yeux semblaient fatigués – il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre que Naruto le détestait sûrement aujourd'hui – mais malgré tout il vola à son secours.

Une fois qu'il fut tout près, Sasuke, se sentant en sécurité, se releva et s'écarta, fuyant ces trouble-fêtes.

- Vous faites erreur, il est en première classe, déclara Naruto.

- Quoi ? s'étonna l'homme qui s'était amusé à le bousculer.

- Je le crois pas deux secondes, lança l'autre, derrière.

- Puisque je vous le dis, s'énerva Naruto, sa patience atteignait visiblement ses limites. C'est mon ami alors libérez le passage.

- C'est bon, mon vieux, on vous fout la paix. Pff. On peut même pas rigoler un peu !

Naruto les remercia avec un brin de mépris et attrapa le bras de Sasuke sans plus de cérémonie pour le traîner hors des ennuis où il s'était enfoncé inconsciemment. Sasuke se laissa emmener, manquant de trébucher de temps à autres, retenu de justesse par le grand blond qui avait sa main chaude enroulée autour de son bras. Il sentait sa chaleur à travers la manche de sa chemise.

Ils firent le tour du navire, pour atteindre l'entrée à bâbord qui mènerait plus rapidement à leurs suites, mais avant qu'ils n'entrent à l'intérieur, Sasuke l'arrêta.

- Attends... dit-il faiblement.

Naruto se retourna, ayant sentit le mouvement de recul du brun plus qu'il n'avait entendu sa voix. Sasuke tenta de reprendre son bras et en le voyant, Naruto le lâcha aussitôt.

- Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix douloureusement douce et basse.

- Si mon frère me voit... c-comme ça, je suis... mort... expliqua-t-il avec difficulté, tentant avec toute la conviction du monde de ne pas bafouer, même s'il savait qu'il avait malgré tout l'air d'un parfait idiot.

Naruto l'observa, de bas en haut, ce qui fit rougir le plus jeune, se rappelant trop bien, malgré son esprit rempli d'ivresse, de ces yeux qui l'avaient si longuement regardé dans l'intimité autrefois. Ces yeux toujours posés sur lui dans un passé pas si lointain... Il se resserra contre lui-même et, non seulement il avait raison, si son frère le voyait dans cet état lamentable, et surtout à cette heure tardive, il le tuerait, mais il avait également froid. L'air était glacial ce soir.

Naruto soupira, exaspéré, puis retira lentement son manteau qu'il vint poser autour de Sasuke dans un geste affectueux et protecteur.

- Comment est-ce que tu arrives à te fourrer dans des situations pas possibles, toi ? souffla-t-il. Aller, enfile ça.

Tandis qu'il le tenait toujours autour de lui, Sasuke, hypnotisé par son corps si près, glissa ses bras dans les manches. Il s'enroula dedans et se serra, afin de se réchauffer avec la chaleur du blond. Une bouffée de bien-être l'envahit, à respirer son odeur désormais toute autour de lui.

- Il va se rendre compte que ce n'est pas le mien, fut la seule chose pas très intelligente qu'il trouva à dire.

- C'est Itachi qui m'a envoyé te chercher, avoua Naruto en baissant ses magnifiques orbes bleus vers lui. Il était inquiet de ne pas te voir arriver. Tu sais qu'il est presque minuit, Sasuke ?

Sasuke entendit ces mots, mais les rangea dans un recoin de sa tête. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Le visage du blond était si près du sien... si près... Il put sentir son souffle se mélanger au sien. Ses joues étaient roses mais il s'en fichait. Il était habitué de rougir devant Naruto. Dieu... Combien de nuits avait-il passés à espérer oublier ces magnifiques yeux bleus ? Et combien de jours avait-il passés à constater qu'il n'y arrivait pas ? À l'instant, Sasuke comprit qu'il n'y arriverait jamais...

Il ferma les yeux, ses mains se levant vers le col du blond, ses doigts s'accrochant au vêtement. Il approcha sa bouche de celle qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres mais Naruto, remarquant ce geste, vint doucement retirer les mains froides pour les abaisser, les frottant dans les siennes pour les réchauffer au passage.

- Sasuke, dit-il de sa voix profonde. Je vais te ramener. Viens.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et accepta tout bas, étourdi.

C'est totalement perdu et bouleversé que Sasuke se jeta dans son lit, ce soir-là, après avoir dû entendre le sermon de son frère, à propos de son état. Naruto s'était rapidement retiré, après l'avoir ramené jusqu'à sa suite. Il aurait voulut le voir plus longtemps, se jeter à ses pieds, le supplier de lui pardonner, l'embrasser passionnément, toute la nuit, faire l'amour, dormir dans ses bras...

Il pleurait lorsqu'il s'endormit.

* * *

**À Suivre...**


	6. Nouveaux amis

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Nouveaux amis**

Sasuke regarda nerveusement derrière lui, avant de se décider à tourner le coin menant au couloir du pont F. Certaines personnes l'avaient regardé étrangement, se demandant ce qu'un homme aussi riche fabriquait par ici. Il chercha, mal à l'aise, la porte ayant le numéro 13 plaqué dessus.

Il la trouva, mais après avoir toqué et attendu près de cinq minutes, un jeune homme qui passait par là, lui dit que Sasori et Deidara étaient dans les salles communes de troisième classe. Sasuke demanda où se trouvaient ces salles et, une fois l'itinéraire à peu près tracé dans sa tête, il prit cette direction.

Il arriva dans une salle aussi bondée que celle de la veille, mais ce n'était pas la même. Des bancs étaient installés, quelqu'un jouait du piano au fond, des enfants couraient un peu partout. Des rires s'élevaient de certains coins.

Sasuke chercha ses amis, embarrassé par la soirée d'hier. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, après que sa migraine horrible se soit dissipée, les souvenirs s'étaient empressés d'affluer à sa mémoire un après l'autre, sans lui donner un seul répit. Il avait fait un fou de lui-même, s'était ridiculisé et avait montré ses faiblesses à des gens qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine.

Lorsqu'il les repéra, il marcha rapidement vers eux. Deidara fut le premier à le remarquer. En train de coiffer une petite fille avec ses doigts, il lui sourit aimablement.

- Sasuke !

Sasori, de dos, qui jouait aux cartes avec une fille brune, se retourna et lui adressa également un sourire.

- Hé, viens t'assoir bonhomme, dit-il affectueusement.

Sasuke s'avança, hésita un moment, puis s'installa.

- Les gars, euh... Je voulais juste... m'excuser pour hier soir.

- T'excuser ? s'exclama une voix féminine.

Il leva la tête et vit, sur le banc derrière, assise et penchée vers l'avant, dans une jolie robe et portant un bandeau dans les cheveux, Karin. La fille avec qui il avait dansé hier soir.

- C'était super drôle ! On s'est tous beaucoup amusé, ne dis pas le contraire, Sasuke !

Il sourit faiblement à la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'était vraiment amusant. Mais... je n'allais pas très bien.

Le seul souvenir du regard profond et doux du blond suffisait à le troubler davantage. Il avait beaucoup bu, alors peut-être qu'il avait imaginé ce regard... cette gentillesse, cette chaleur qu'il savait lui procurer malgré la souffrance également présente dans ses yeux. Son manteau, il le portait encore ce matin. D'ailleurs, il voulait aller lui remettre, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Ou du moins, pas maintenant. Sans doute demain, ou après-demain, ou à l'arrivée à New-York, avant qu'il ne se sépare de lui, avant que Naruto ne prenne un autre chemin, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau.

Il baissa la tête. Sasori, voyant son regard désespéré et son visage déprimé, regarda les gars avec qui il jouait et leur fit comprendre qu'il finirait la partie plus tard. Il posa ses cartes et se pencha vers son ami, passant un bras autour de ses épaules en signe d'affection.

- Aller, qu'est-ce qui va pas, mon pote ?

Sasuke entendit la voix réconfortante du rouquin et haussa les épaules, sans lever la tête, étrangement bien dans son étreinte.

- J'ai... j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un à bord, admit-il à voix basse. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis deux ans. Il... Je croyais qu'il me détestait, parce que je l'ai blessé par le passé.

Sasori échangea un regard avec Deidara. Ce dernier s'approcha, délaissant les cheveux de la petite à qui il expliqua en chuchotant qu'il reviendrait plus tard jouer avec elle. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, de l'autre côté de Sasori.

- Le temps efface les maux, tu sais. Les amis ne restent jamais fâchés aussi longtemps.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas mon ami, expliqua-t-il, sentant sa poitrine se serrer tellement qu'il fallait que ça sorte.

C'étaient ses secrets les plus enfouis, les plus profondément cachés, et il venait de les révéler à deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait que depuis hier seulement. Un peu embarrassé, il se tut, se mordit la lèvre et souhaita disparaître dix pieds sous terre. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur ses genoux.

Sasori et Deidara, de nouveau, s'échangèrent un regard. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils comprirent la signification de « Sauf que ce n'est pas mon ami ». Karin, qui écoutait, décida que la suite ne la regardait pas, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas tout suivi. Elle se détourna et se mit à bavarder avec d'autres gars.

- Que s'est-il passé, entre vous, exactement ? murmura Deidara. Si ce n'est pas... indiscret.

Sasuke releva la tête et le regarda. Les yeux bleus de Deidara étaient pleins de douceur et d'envie de l'aider. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et en regardant Sasori, en voyant le même regard plein de gentillesse et d'écoute, il eut l'impression que pour la première fois de sa vie il avait vraiment des amis. De vrais amis. Car à part Naruto, il n'avait eut aucun ami dans toute sa vie, ayant été trop timide pour aller vers les gens. Et puis Naruto n'était plus vraiment son ami... Il avait été plus, tellement plus à une époque. Et aujourd'hui, qu'était-il ? Un vague souvenir ?

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de sentir son cœur se serrer de douleur à ces dernières pensées.

- Il y a deux ans, je suis parti en le laissant derrière. Je lui ai laissé une lettre, disant que... qu'il fallait que je cesse notre relation. Tu sais, marmonna-t-il en souriant maladroitement. Ce n'est pas... normal. D'aimer un homme, je veux dire. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de moi.

Sasuke s'interrompit pour essuyer une larme et renifler. Puis il rebaissa la tête, terriblement honteux. Il serra ses poings et poursuivit, le cœur ayant besoin de se vider une bonne fois pour toutes. Et ce n'était sûrement pas à Itachi qu'il aurait pu se confier de toute façon... Deidara et Sasori, ils étaient les seuls qui le comprendraient. Il avait bien vu, hier, la façon dont ils avaient dansés ensemble, prétendant s'amuser entre deux amis mais Sasuke avait vu le regard amoureux qu'ils s'échangeaient toujours, et leurs mains qui s'enlaçaient discrètement quand les yeux des gens n'étaient pas posés sur eux. Il n'était pas stupide.

Alors il sentit qu'il pouvait leur parler.

- Et voilà, quoi... Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir. Il n'a jamais tenté de m'écrire. Il vit à Paris et moi à Londres. Il est homme d'affaires, il passe souvent à Londres. Mais il n'a jamais voulut me recontacter. J'avais pourtant laissé comprendre dans ma lettre que je souhaitais qu'il le fasse... Je voulais qu'il comprenne ma peur et qu'il s'enfuie au bout du monde avec moi. Alors le revoir ici, en direction de l'Amérique, sans moi, et qu'il ait été si gentil et si tendre avec moi hier... Je suis complètement perdu.

Les deux amis demeurèrent silencieux après les aveux de Sasuke. Sasori serra les lèvres, les sourcils froncés, il paraissait attristé par l'état de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. Deidara, de l'autre côté, regarda son amant secret et crut faire un bond dans le passé, quand eux aussi avaient traversés des moments de doutes et de peur. Eux aussi, s'étaient séparés en croyant que c'était là la seule chose à faire.

Deidara fut le premier à prendre la parole, brisant le silence entre eux uniquement comblé par le brouhaha des alentours.

- Ça a l'air bien compliqué tout ça, dit-il en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Sasuke leva la tête vers lui et le fixa un moment avant de sourire.

- Oui ça l'est, avoua-t-il en étouffant un petit rire devant le commentaire assez inutile de son ami.

Deidara sourit à son tour.

- Et pourquoi ne pas commencer par lui rapporter son manteau ? proposa Sasori en se penchant vers lui.

Sasuke tourna le regard vers lui et écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment tu sais que ce n'est pas le mien ?

- Il est légèrement grand pour toi, répondit Deidara.

Le jeune homme considéra un moment l'idée de Sasori. Un peu encouragé par leurs bons conseils, il décida de se lever. Il retira son manteau et le plia soigneusement dans ses bras, prêt à aller le lui redonner. Son cœur battait déjà très fort d'avance, mais ce sentiment était insupportable, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour communiquer avec Naruto. Ne pas savoir ce que signifiait sa gentillesse de la veille, alors qu'il devait le haïr, le détester, le mépriser, lui en vouloir terriblement, ça le rendait fou. Il refusait d'atteindre l'Amérique et de le voir disparaître avant d'avoir pu... il ne savait pas quoi. Mais il avait besoin de renouer avec lui. De lui parler, au moins.

La question était de savoir, maintenant, s'il en avait le droit. Avec du recul, Sasuke savait que partir en laissant un vulgaire bout de papier n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Il avait essayé de s'imaginer la situation inverse. S'il s'était réveillé dans ce grand lit, tout seul, après maintes et maintes promesses d'avenir et d'amour, avec une lettre disant que Naruto ne pouvait pas continuer à l'aimer... Il ne saurait décrire ce qu'il aurait ressenti, mais dire qu'il aurait eu envie d'en mourir serait bien peu dire.

Alors pourquoi... ? Pourquoi aucune haine ? Pourquoi aucun cri ? Naruto avait tous les droits de s'emporter et de lui crier dessus... de se fâcher, de le tabasser, de lui faire payer... C'était d'autant plus douloureux que d'assister à son silence. Naruto n'avait jamais été silencieux.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément.

- C'est vrai que ce serait un premier pas à faire.

- On t'accompagne ? demanda Deidara avec un grand sourire.

- Euh... Je...

- Deidara, je t'ai dit hier que l'accès ne nous est pas ouvert, soupira Sasori.

- Vous pourriez... euh... m'attendre derrière l'escalier. J'essaierai de me balader non loin de là avec lui. Je...

Sasuke s'interrompit voyant les regards surpris des deux garçons, qui l'écoutaient avec attention. Il inspira et lâcha finalement le morceau, regardant ses pieds :

- J'aurais besoin de soutien moral...

Ils parurent étonnés, touchés, mais bien vite, ils revinrent à la vie. Deidara bondit et étreignit vigoureusement Sasuke.

- Aaw ! On est tes hommes Sas'ke !

- Ouep, tu peux compter sur nous.

- Allons conquérir ce cœur blessé ! lança Deidara sur un ton enfantin.

- OK mais tu la ferme d'accord ? se plaignit Sasuke alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche. Je veux pas risquer qu'il entende ça !

Sasori roula des yeux, amusé avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son crétin blond. Deidara continua de rechigner jusqu'au pont extérieur, tandis que plus ils s'approchaient de l'entrée des premières classes, plus Sasuke devenait nerveux et tremblant. Sasori et Deidara l'encouragèrent une ultime fois avant de le laisser monter.

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**


	7. Un baiser pour guérir

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Un baiser pour guérir**

Une fois seul, Sasuke tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur où il émergea sur la salle à manger. Il la traversa en cherchant le blond des yeux, mais les jeunes hommes ne passaient pas leur après-midi ici. Il eut l'idée d'aller voir au salon fumoir, mais il n'y trouva que son frère et Kakashi, qui parlaient. Il les contourna, longeant le mur pour ne pas se faire voir et continua dans le navire, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au Café Parisien, à tribord. Il y entra, le cœur pompant plus vite, certain qu'il y trouverait ce qu'il cherchait.

Le Café Parisien était une petite salle privée, décorée joliment dans un style typiquement français, qui serra le cœur de Sasuke. Éclairé par les fenêtres donnant sur le pont B, il y avait de nombreuses tables munies de magnifiques chaises façon terrasse, les murs décorés en tapisseries de couleur vert, marron foncé, également équipées de plantes grimpantes pour donner l'impression des réels cafés parisiens. Le plancher était de la tuile, à carreaux blanc et orange. De l'autre côté des fenêtres, se trouvaient de grands miroirs qui reflétaient la lumière et qui agrandissaient le lieu. Tout était si clair et si jovial que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le tout avant de chercher celui qui était tout aussi illuminé que l'endroit.

Exactement comme il l'avait cru, Naruto était là. Assis avec Inuzuka au milieu de la pièce, il parlait et fumait tout en jouant aux dames. Sasuke resta à l'entrée à le regarder, avec admiration.

Naruto riait et souriait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était magnifique... C'était comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Quand les yeux bleus tombèrent sur lui, il sursauta et se figea complètement. Le blond le regarda en haussant les sourcils, si longuement que Monsieur Inuzuka finit par se retourner et le saluer. Naruto sembla lui dire quelque chose tout en se levant et vint finalement vers lui.

_Du calme, du calme,_ se répéta mentalement Sasuke.

- Bonjour, dit Naruto poliment, prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- S-Salut, marmonna Sasuke. Euh, je veux dire, bonjour !

- Tu es venu me redonner mon manteau ? demanda Naruto en baissant les yeux sur ce que tenait entre ses bras le jeune brun.

- Oui. Tiens.

Naruto reprit son manteau en le remerciant chaleureusement. Il demeura ensuite debout devant lui, comme s'il avait deviné que Sasuke n'était pas uniquement venu pour ce foutu manteau. Le plus jeune se mordit l'intérieur des joues, se forçant à ne pas se perdre dans la contemplation de son visage magnifique, avant de cracher le morceau :

- Tu... euh... Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

- Où ça ?

- Juste... se balader. C'est une belle journée, allons en profiter...

Sasuke pria intérieurement pour que le blond gobe cette minable excuse et comprenne qu'en réalité, il voulait juste parler en privée et qu'une balade à ses côtés lui donnerait la force et le temps nécessaire pour se préparer à dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Naruto le considéra longuement, le fixant intensément et Sasuke soutint son regard du mieux qu'il put, essayant de se faire fort pour une fois dans sa vie. Finalement, il accepta et se détourna pour aller avertir Kiba qu'il s'absenterait un petit moment. Sasuke attendit patiemment, un peu soulagé tandis que Naruto remettait son manteau à son ami, se débarrassant les mains.

Puis il revint vers lui, et lui indiqua de passer devant.

Ils traversèrent le Café, longèrent le hall, revinrent vers le grand escalier qu'ils montèrent et sortirent à l'extérieur. Sasuke l'attira sur le pont à tribord, où il avait laissé ses amis et entreprit sa longue promenade. Il se tourna vers Naruto qui l'avait suivit sagement.

- Alors, euh... Est-ce que ça va ? dit-il enfin.

Naruto se plaça à ses côtés plutôt que derrière et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il envoya un regard amusé à Sasuke avant de répondre.

- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question.

- Quoi ?

- Tu avais une tête à faire peur, hier soir. Est-ce que ton frère t'a fait la vie dure ?

- Il m'a fait un sermon. Mais rien qui ne soit pas tout à fait légitime. Je l'ai inquiété, c'était de ma faute.

- Je vois. Et oui, Sasuke, je vais bien.

Sasuke regarda Naruto après cette réponse et fronça les sourcils. Encore cette voix et ce visage détendu, ces yeux heureux et doux !

Il fit la moue et rebaissa la tête, fixant ses pieds avancer sur le pont étincelant du soleil encore aussi fort.

- Tu n'as pas trop eu la gueule de bois, au fait ? ricana Naruto, attirant un regard surpris vers lui.

- Euh... Non, ça va.

- C'était sur le compte de l'alcool, aussi, les larmes ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke sursauta.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama-t-il. C-Comment sais-tu que j'ai pleuré ?

Sasuke était pourtant certain d'avoir bien essuyé ses yeux avec une serviette humide. Et de toute façon, personne ne savait qu'il avait pleuré, il s'était caché sous ses couvertures pour le faire, puis s'était endormi là...

- Tu pleurais quand je t'ai ramené à ta chambre, affirma Naruto.

Et voilà, encore une fois toutes ses barrières s'effondraient. Il se mordilla les lèvres et se détourna, continuant à marcher en s'efforçant de regarder devant.

- J'étais vraiment, _vraiment_ bourré, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- Mouais. Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Tu t'es enfui aussitôt le dîner terminé. C'est moi qui t'ai mis mal à l'aise ?

- Non. C'est juste que... J'ai été surpris. Que tu sois là.

Sasuke s'arrêta et fit quelques pas vers la balustrade. Il s'y appuya avant de se retourner vers Naruto qui s'était aussi arrêté, un peu plus loin, le visage tourné vers l'océan. Les côtes d'Irlande étaient loin maintenant, on ne les voyait plus. Il n'y avait que l'azur infini, son azur chéri, sa couleur fétiche, la nuance pour laquelle son cœur battait. Il semblait apprécier le doux vent frais de l'Atlantique sur son visage. Il était plus beau que jamais...

Quand il se retourna vers lui, Sasuke crut sursauter de nouveau.

- Moi aussi j'ai été surpris de te voir ici. Tu disais toujours que tu souhaitais partir, mais j'ai aussi toujours cru que tu en serais incapable.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a tous les deux cru la même chose ?

- Peut-être qu'on était fait pour partir en même temps. J'imagine que le destin nous a juste réunis, alors que l'on n'a jamais eu le courage de le faire quand on était ensemble, déblatéra Naruto de sa voix grave en s'approchant de Sasuke.

Le jeune brun s'efforça de ne pas perdre pied, mais les yeux bleus étaient si profondément ancrés en lui qu'il ne put se résoudre à se battre contre cette contemplation qui hypnotisa tout son corps. Tant de souvenirs, dans ce simple visage. Dans ces simples traits. Il oublia alors où il se trouvait, il oublia le passé, oublia le futur, oublia l'Amérique qui les attendait, oublia absolument tout ce qui l'empêchait de se jeter dans les bras forts de cet homme.

Il n'y avait que lui au monde.

- Tu as peut-être raison, finit par souffler Sasuke, baissant ses yeux noirs vers les lèvres du blond.

Blond qui s'était rapproché, venant poser ses mains de chaque côté de Sasuke sur le bord du navire. Leur rythme cardiaque accéléra, tandis que leur regard louchait tout deux sur leur bouche. Ne pas s'embrasser releva d'une telle difficulté qu'ils durent relever les yeux et continuer à se regarder. Ils étaient tranquilles, là, dans la petite allée du pont entre la promenade privée des premières classes et le passage menant à la proue, mais ils ne devaient quand même pas faire exprès pour attirer des regards indiscrets. Un tel scandale se propagerait comme la peste sur le navire...

N'était-ce pas, d'ailleurs, la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient séparés, deux ans plus tôt ? N'était-ce pas de ça que Sasuke avait essayé de le protéger ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... murmura celui-ci, paniqué par leur proximité, jetant des coups d'œil ici et là.

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper de là, Sasuke, répondit simplement Naruto, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit...

Il inspira et se pencha un peu plus, allant respirer tout contre la gorge de Sasuke qui retint quelques frissons.

- ... À quoi ça rime tout ça ? Pourquoi, ce soir-là, est-ce que tu m'as supplié de te faire l'amour ? Alors que tu avais l'intention de me laisser après ?

Un seul petit reniflement retentit et Naruto refit face à Sasuke, s'attendant à y voir des larmes mais le brun ne faisait que le regarder. Et il avait l'air si désemparé et si déboussolé que Naruto eut presque pitié. Mais il était surtout confus, il n'avait toujours aucune réponse.

- Pourquoi, Sasuke ?

- J'avais peur...avoua-t-il enfin.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Que tu aies des ennuis, qu'on risque d'être séparés autrement et que cette fois, on ne puisse jamais se revoir. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai tant voulu qu'on s'échappe ? Qu'on parte vers le bout du monde, là où l'on ne risquerait plus d'être séparé ? Je sais que c'était stupide, que l'on en a souffert comme deux idiots chacun de son côté pendant deux ans, mais... je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre. J'espère vraiment que tu pourras me pardonner un jour.

Naruto s'était un peu reculé, tout en gardant ses mains accrochées au bord du paquebot, entourant Sasuke, désormais décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Ses sourcils froncés, les yeux sérieux enfoncés dans ceux de Sasuke tandis qu'il écoutait sa douce voix tremblante expliquer les raisons de ses actes. Le brun sentait son cœur se compresser alors qu'il laissait sortir tout ce qu'il gardait caché au plus profond de lui. Tout lui semblait tellement irréaliste, tellement incroyable qu'il ne savait plus s'il était réellement là, en train d'expliquer à Naruto ce qu'il avait tenté en vain d'expliquer dans sa lettre. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Lui qui avait été si effrayé d'aller le retrouver lors de ses nombreuses escales à Paris avec son frère, lui qui avait été si paniqué à l'idée de le revoir. Ils étaient là, aujourd'hui, face à face, sur le plus grand navire du monde, à se laisser aller l'un à l'autre, à se dire les vraies choses, en direction du bout du monde, là où il avait toujours rêvé de s'enfuir.

Le destin les avait-il en effet réunis, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le courage de le faire ? Naruto avait-il raison ?

En aurait-il le courage maintenant ?

- Mais tu m'aimais... ? chuchota Naruto, des mots qui semblèrent balayer tout son discours d'excuses, comme s'il n'y avait que ça qui importait.

Sasuke se figea à l'entente de ces mots, mais rapidement il secoua la tête et sourit.

- Je t'aime encore. Mais tu sais, parfois, prendre de la distance permet de mieux revenir plus tard...

Entendant ses propres mots, Sasuke rougit et sourit bêtement en baissant la tête.

- Enfin ! C-Ce n'est pas ce qui va m'excuser... Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal... Mais...

Une main sur son menton lui fit doucement relever le visage.

- Tu m'aimes ? répéta Naruto.

- Oui, avoua Sasuke, d'une voix ferme.

La seule chose dont il eut conscience, par la suite, fut du visage de Naruto qui se pencha et ses yeux qui se fermèrent lorsqu'il sentit sur ses lèvres celles fines et chaudes du blond. Un baiser bref, chaste, qui ne dura que quelques secondes, mais qui raviva des passions et des incendies jamais complètement éteints au fond de son corps, au fond de son âme.

Sasuke se figea de tous ses membres, et rouvrit deux yeux éperdus sur un Naruto qui souriait vaguement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je t'embrasse, répondit nonchalamment Naruto. C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment.

Naruto pouffa lorsqu'il remarqua l'état dans lequel ces quelques mots plongèrent Sasuke. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, l'appelant presque pour un nouveau baiser, il le fixait comme une statue figée.

- On aurait pu nous voir ! Idiot ! s'exclama-t-il une fois son souffle revenu, une fois son cœur repartit.

- T'inquiète, il n'y avait personne.

- C'est ça... grommela Sasuke.

Naruto eut un nouveau sourire, assez large, avant de tendre la main et gentiment ébouriffer les cheveux de son cadet.

- Tu m'as manqué espèce d'enfoiré.

Un seul fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun, en guise de réponse.

* * *

- Ils se sont réconciliés ? demanda Sasori.

- Je sais pas, j'essaie de voir.

- Descends de là, Deidara, soupira le rouquin en roulant des yeux. Tu vas te casser la gueule.

Le blond était accroché à la balustrade du pont supérieur et tentait de voir la scène, aidé du roux qui lui prêtait de sa force pour grimper. Ils avaient tous les deux entendus Sasuke et l'autre homme s'approcher, marcher et ils les avaient entendus parler aussi, mais leurs voix étaient emportés par le vent qui soufflait dans l'autre sens et ils étaient trop loin encore pour qu'ils puissent capter une quelconque parole.

- Ah je les vois ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

Sasori tendit la tête, pour essayer de voir l'expression sur le visage de Deidara, qui lui traduirait sans doute ce qu'il se passait là haut.

- Woow il est plutôt beau !

Deidara reçut un coup de poing dans les côtes et grimaça.

- Aye Sasori !

- Crétin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ils discutent. Oh ! Ils s'embrassent !

En s'agitant d'excitation, le blondinet perdit équilibre et s'écroula. Sasori, surpris, ne put rien faire d'autre que s'effondrer à son tour, recevant son ami sur lui. Il lâcha un cri de douleur tandis que Deidara se redressait sur lui.

- Ça va ? Pardon !

- Ouais. J'imagine que ça s'est bien passé avec son... « ami », alors.

- Ouais. Heureusement aussi que le pont est désert à cette heure. Je suis content pour lui. Hé ! Tu crois qu'on devrait l'inviter à faire la fête ce soir ?

Sasori haussa les épaules, ne rétorquant qu'un :

- Si tu me laisses me lever !

Le blond eut un sourire adorable avant de lâcher un petit « oups ! » et de se lever. Il tendit la main à Sasori et l'aida à se lever.

* * *

Sasuke sursauta en entendant deux voix qu'ils connaissaient bien lâcher un cri de douleur. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit. Naruto, toujours devant lui, lui demanda :

- Un problème ?

- Je... Attends une minute.

Sasuke longea la rampe et s'approcha de là où il avait laissé ses amis tout à l'heure. En se penchant, il vit Deidara qui se relevait et Sasori étendu de tout son long au sol, que le blond aidait à redresser en s'excusant. Il pouffa.

- Hé oh, les gars ! Vous n'étiez pas en train de m'espionner, j'espère ?

Ils se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, levant la tête.

- Oh Sasuke ! Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes, lança le plus petit des deux.

Sasori lui adressa un faible sourire, mal à l'aise. Le brun roula des yeux, au moment où Naruto s'avança derrière lui, se penchant aussi, curieux de voir ce qui avait attiré Sasuke.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce sont... des gens que j'ai rencontré en troisième classe. Ils sont super sympas, expliqua Sasuke.

Naruto hocha du menton, toujours en regardant les deux jeunes hommes.

- Eh bien, salut ! fit-il.

Le blond et le rouquin levèrent de concert leur main pour saluer le nouveau venu, certes intimidé par son allure de riche homme d'affaires.

- Naruto, voici Deidara puis Sasori. Les gars, je vous présente Naruto. Mon... ami, dit-il, même si dans son regard et dans sa voix le mot « ami » signifiait autre chose.

Naruto le comprit et eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Dites, continua Deidara. Ce soir, on renouvelle notre petite fête. Vous serez là ? Ce serait amusant de faire connaissance.

- Je ne sais pas si... commença Sasuke, mais il se fit interrompre par Naruto qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- On sera là, sans fautes !

- Quoi ? souffla Sasuke en se tournant vers lui.

Un immense sourire et un regard bleu étincelant de joie de vivre apparurent devant ses yeux. Naruto paraissait heureux et excité comme un enfant.

- C'est toujours plus intéressant que rester assis dans la grande salle à discuter de sujets et d'autres qui ne changeront rien à mon existence. Désolé, Sasuke, mais ton frère peut être très ennuyant.

Il ne sut quoi dire. Observant le visage parfait du blond et ses traits, ses traits qu'il connaissait par cœur, passant par la courbe de ses lèvres qui le rendait dingue et par ses yeux, son front sur lequel se déposaient en douceur quelques mèches blondes, Sasuke ne put que se rappeler du bonheur intense auquel il s'était abandonné la veille. Il s'était tellement amusé, et à s'imaginer recommencer, mais avec Naruto dans les parages, Naruto près de lui, Naruto rien que pour lui dans cet environnement où les gens semblaient se foutre complètement de leur sexe et de leur âge, il ne put qu'accepter, accepter avec toute la volonté du monde.

- Rendez-vous au pont D après le dîner ! C'est d'accord ? demanda Deidara. Sasuke sait où c'est, il t'y conduira, Naruto.

- Ouep. Vous pouvez compter sur nous, répondit à sa place Naruto.

- Génial, fit Sasori. À plus tard les gars.

Naruto les salua et les deux garçons de troisième classe disparurent au bout du pont avant d'entrer à l'intérieur du navire.

De nouveau seul avec Naruto, Sasuke inspira profondément et replongea dans le regard bleu de celui qui faisait encore battre son cœur.

- Alors...

- Quoi ? s'intéressa Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que mon frère va penser si on disparaît tous les deux après le dîner ?

- Ne pense pas à ça, s'enquit Naruto, balayant ses craintes d'un mouvement de main. On est sur le plus grand paquebot du monde, Sasuke. Au beau milieu de l'océan. Amusons-nous et profitons du moment présent. T'es pas d'accord ?

Mais alors que Naruto se détournait, prêt à reprendre leur balade, Sasuke ressentit soudain un élan de culpabilité et d'incertitude, aussi se sentit-il obligé de le retenir à la dernière minute pour lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les ailes depuis qu'il l'avait revu hier soir au dîner :

- T'es pas fâché après moi ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, le vent dans les cheveux, les mains dans les poches et les yeux plissés par le soleil qu'il recevait en plein visage.

- Tu sais... d'être parti. Alors que tu m'as tout donné, alors que tu m'as donné tout l'amour que tu pouvais me donner. Tu... tu m'en veux encore pas vrai ?

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à Naruto avant de répondre. Quelques secondes qui furent terriblement longues pour Sasuke.

- Je t'ai dit d'oublier ça et de profiter du moment présent. Viens, on va continuer notre balade.

La main tendue sembla briller comme si elle appartenait à un ange tombé du ciel.

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**


	8. Accorde-moi cette danse

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Accorde-moi cette danse**

Le dîner fut calqué sur celui de la veille, à l'exception que si, hier soir, Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient soigneusement évité du regard, ils passèrent tout le moment à se lancer des œillades, des regards lourds de signification, complices, amusés, amoureux. Les mots d'un peu plus tôt prononcés par Naruto ne manquaient pas de revenir à Sasuke, ce qui le faisait pouffer aussitôt que son frère prenait la parole.

Itachi, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître, fut aux aguets de ce qui s'échangeait entre son frère et Naruto Uzumaki, tout en continuant ses longues conversations avec Inuzuka, avec lequel il s'entendait bien, malgré les excès de perversité du brun qui ne cessait de commenter la beauté des dames assises à leur même table.

Sasuke posa une dernière fois sa coupe de vin devant son assiette. Il leva ensuite ses deux puits noirs en direction de Naruto, face à lui, qui s'était penché vers Kiba et lui soufflait quelque chose tout bas. Son ami sembla comprendre puis Naruto se leva, tandis que Monsieur Inuzuka mettait leur plan à exécution, se tournant vers Itachi pour entreprendre une nouvelle conversation.

Sasuke se leva à son tour, poussant sa chaise vers l'arrière. Il remarqua sans mal le regard de son frère, relativement sombre, se tourner vers lui.

- Nous allons prendre un cigare à l'extérieur, expliqua-t-il en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Itachi acquiesça, paraissant tout de même suspicieux. Sasuke rejoignit Naruto qui expliqua la même chose tout en arborant un petit sourire espiègle. Les autres hommes assis autour de la table ne semblèrent pas faire tout une histoire de leur départ, concentrés dans ce que racontait Kiba, qui jouait son rôle à la perfection, Naruto lui ayant demandé plus tôt de garder Itachi attentif pour qu'ils puissent filer. Le brun n'avait même pas demandé à avoir des détails, Naruto lui avait seulement dit que Sasuke et lui avaient un rendez-vous dans l'entrepont avec deux filles, l'Inuzuka avait tout de suite accroché.

Naruto et Sasuke longèrent la salle à manger, chacun d'un côté, contournant les tables pour rejoindre le grand escalier. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils purent enfin cesser d'agir comme deux simples amis. Leurs mains se joignirent tandis qu'ils éclataient de rire.

- Presque trop facile ! pouffa Naruto.

- Ouais, mais je crois que malgré tout mon frère a des doutes sur le fait que nous soyons vraiment sortis pour fumer un cigare.

- Est-ce qu'on en a vraiment quelque chose à faire ? demanda Naruto en souriant.

- J'imagine que non, répondit Sasuke, fixant les yeux joueurs et brillants devant lui.

Ils se dépêchèrent ensuite à quitter le pont, pour rejoindre celui un étage en dessus, par lequel ils pourraient facilement atteindre la salle où les gens de troisième classe faisaient la fête. À cette heure, elle était sûrement déjà commencée et Sasori et Deidara les attendaient sans doute. Naruto suivit Sasuke docilement, ne connaissant pas le chemin, mais lorsqu'il aperçut le panneau indiquant « pont D », il retrouva ses repères et put être un peu plus assuré.

Cependant, avant d'y être, Sasuke l'arrêta et commença à retirer son manteau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'étonna Naruto en haussant les sourcils.

- Il fait une chaleur à mourir là-dedans, expliqua Sasuke tout en se défaisant aussi de son veston et de son gilet. Et puis, essayons d'avoir l'air un peu moins riche. Ça nous détendra, pour une fois dans notre vie.

Naruto écouta les mots emplis de sagesse de son ami, avant de sourire largement. Convaincu, il se dévêtit à son tour, ne cessant de sourire dans sa barbe, excité comme un gamin.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de voir à quoi ça ressemble, tu sais, l'autre monde.

- C'est excitant ! témoigna Sasuke. Les gens sont tellement spontanés, impulsifs et amusants. Il n'y a aucune règle, tu peux renverser ta coupe de vin sur le visage de ton voisin et il va s'essuyer en rigolant de ta bêtise. Tu peux danser avec un homme et ils sont trop heureux pour remarquer ce qui cloche.

Le grand blond lança un coup d'œil en direction de la porte, derrière laquelle leur venaient des sons et des airs irlandais. Il eut un nouveau sourire, puis regarda Sasuke qui attendait toujours une réaction, une réponse à ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il ne se serait pas trop attendu à ça...

Naruto s'approcha et se pencha, prenant son visage dans ses mains chaudes et l'embrassant langoureusement. Sasuke sursauta de surprise, mais bien vite, fondit sous les caresses et sous la chaleur de la bouche du blond qui lui faisait tant de bien. Blond qui s'écarta trop tôt à son goût.

- Alors si je fais ça ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Ils vont en rire ?

Les mains pâles s'accrochèrent aux doigts plus foncés.

- Garde-toi une petite gêne, souffla avec amusement le plus petit des deux.

- Pas de soucis, répondit Naruto sans paraître vexé. Bon tu viens ? J'ai envie de m'éclater moi.

Ils entrèrent finalement, leurs mains jamais bien loin l'une de l'autre, mais restant tout de même discrètes. Ils marchèrent à travers cette foule de monde qui dansaient, criaient, poussaient des exclamations de joie. Naruto fut émerveillé par la vision. Et comme l'avait prédit Sasuke, il régnait une chaleur à crever, effectivement. Bien vite, il retroussa ses manches, imité par Sasuke.

Ils trouvèrent Deidara et Sasori au centre. Le rouquin était près du plateau surélevé et jouait un morceau enjoué, accompagné d'autres musiciens, qui jouaient du violon également, de l'accordéon, de la harpe, une cornemuse irlandaise et diverses tambours. Le rythme était entraînant, faisant taper dans leurs paumes tous ceux qui ne dansaient pas, qui étaient attablés à boire et à regarder le spectacle.

Le spectacle était très divertissant. Sur le petit stage, Deidara et d'autres garçons faisaient tournoyer au bout de leurs mains de jolies demoiselles, dont les jupons voletaient dans les mouvements. Naruto s'approcha, croisant les bras, assistant avec une agréable surprise à une fête qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté jusque là.

Sasuke se planta à ses côtés et observa lui aussi leur ami, qui dansait avec une grande blonde. Il se rappelait l'avoir rencontrée hier soir mais son nom lui échappait. Karin était aussi présente, dans les bras d'un jeune homme assez grand qui paraissait fait de roc, à côté de son petit corps à elle. Il avait les cheveux blonds tournant sur le roux, moins flamboyant que Sasori, cela dit.

Le morceau terminé, les danseurs s'inclinèrent et vinrent sauter par terre. La blonde fila des mains de Deidara pour aller quémander le bras d'un autre jeune homme pour la prochaine danse, laissant à Deidara la liberté de venir rejoindre Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'arrivée. Il l'étreignit fortement, surprenant le brun qui l'enlaça en retour, touché par le chaleureux accueil.

- Hé, tu es venu ! fit le blondinet en regardant ensuite Naruto.

- Bien sûr, s'exclama ce dernier en serrant fortement la main de Deidara. C'est plus calme là-haut, et j'avais vraiment envie de rigoler. En tout cas, on peut dire que vous savez comment passer le temps !

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Deidara, ravi d'agrandir son cercle d'amis. Sasori arriva ensuite derrière lui, l'enlaçant aux épaules, tenant son violon de l'autre main.

- Salut ! fit-il.

Naruto renouvela les salutations, tandis que Deidara se faufila dans les rangées avec Sasuke à la recherche de breuvages. Ils ramenèrent quatre verres et en offrirent à leurs accompagnateurs. Tous les quatre s'installèrent ensuite à une table pour savourer le premier verre, Sasori et Naruto se trouvant de nombreux points communs, notamment la musique. Naruto leur apprit qu'il jouait du piano et qu'il connaissait quelques accords de contrebasse. Sasuke resta assis bien droit à écouter la voix de Naruto qui lui avait trop longtemps manqué, écoutant ses aventures, ses anecdotes, réapprenant à le découvrir.

Après cette longue conversation sur la musique en tout genre, un jeune garçon s'approcha de Sasori pour lui demander une autre danse effrénée et rythmée comme un peu plus tôt. Sasori sourit et se tourna vers Deidara et leurs deux invités spéciaux.

- Et si on la jouait tous cette danse ?

- Hein ? fit Sasuke, sortant de ses pensées.

- Oui, Naruto, tu te mets au piano, Deidara, tu prends ton harmonica, et toi Sasuke, viens par là.

Naruto prit place au grand piano qui se trouvait à quelques tables de là, tandis que Deidara avait sorti son harmonica d'une de ses poches. Sasori emmena Sasuke près de lui et lui mit d'autorité un _bodhràn_ dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que j'suis censé faire avec ça ? s'écria Sasuke, paniqué en voyant Sasori s'installer à ses côtés avec son violon.

- Tiens-le contre ton flanc d'un bras et frappe avec ta paume.

- Je ne connais rien en musique ! continua-t-il, complètement affolé.

- Suis le rythme et laisse-toi aller, lui conseilla Sasori gentiment avec un sourire.

Le rouquin mit un pied sur le plateau pour être surélevé et s'adressa aux gens pour annoncer la prochaine danse. Aussitôt, les gens applaudirent pour les encourager, certaines demoiselles furent appelées pour monter. Sasori s'installa ensuite près de Sasuke et lança le signal de départ à l'un de ses musiciens qui leva sa flûte pour commencer la mélodie.

Sasuke se tourna vers ce monsieur, qui s'était mis à faire flotter dans la salle un air rafraîchissant et joyeux. Un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu mais qui était si agréable à l'oreille qu'il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'instrument qui émettait cette si douce et merveilleuse musique. Quelques personnes commençaient déjà à taper dans leurs mains au même rythme.

Après quelques secondes, Deidara se mit à son harmonica tandis que Naruto entama des notes sur son piano. La mélodie se transforma bientôt en une espèce de marche solennelle. Les femmes, entourées à la taille des bras de leur compagnon, exercèrent une étrange danse avec leurs pieds. Fasciné, Sasuke assista au spectacle plus qu'il n'y participa, et ce ne fut que lorsque Sasori le bouscula sur l'épaule qu'il se réveilla de ses rêveries et qu'il se mit à frapper maladroitement sur son _bodhràn _en improvisant, essayant de joindre le plus fidèlement possible le groupe et le rythme.

Il trouva l'exercice plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru et s'amusa comme un fou, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se laissait porter par l'ivresse du moment. La chaleur régnait en maître, sa main agressant le tambour contre lui, faisant résonner dans l'air un accompagnement à la percussion. Il laissa ici et là couler son regard vers Sasori qui était en transe, se laissant aller avec son archet, et savourant les notes candides et insouciantes qu'il voyait presque danser en farandole, autour des couples qui s'aimaient avec une joie de vivre puissante sur la scène. Deidara sautillait sur place tout en jouant et Sasuke laissa ses yeux filer jusqu'à Naruto qui semblait avoir les mains possédées, au-dessus du clavier de son piano.

Les rires ne cessèrent pendant la chanson, et ceux de Sasuke s'y mêlaient également, ce qui était plutôt rare. Le jeune homme ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait ri autant, sans doute des années auparavant... Il songea brièvement au salon fumoir, où son frère devait le chercher – et Sasuke savait en jubilant qu'Itachi le chercherait sur l'entière surface du Titanic avant de descendre ce petit escalier. Jamais il ne croirait qu'il serait là, en train de fêter avec ces gens « vulgaires » comme il les appelait. Dans ce « trou à rat », Sasuke vivait enfin comme il avait toujours voulu vivre. Oh oui, là-haut, au salon fumoir, les hommes ne faisaient que s'envoyer en pleine figure des nuages de fumée tout en discutant de sujets vraiment, vraiment ennuyants qui, comme Naruto l'avait dit, ne changeraient en rien le cours de leur existence.

Il fallait vivre et profiter du moment présent. Ils se trouvaient sur le plus célèbre et le plus grand paquebot du monde, nom de Dieu ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas en être réjouis ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir l'air un tant soit peu heureux ? Sasuke avait des tas de raisons de fêter et de rire à gorge déployée. Sa présence à bord d'un navire absolument splendide et magnifique même jusque dans son entrepont, la connaissance de nouveaux amis, et les retrouvailles magiques avec Naruto... Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais oublié, un homme qui constituait le centre de son univers, un homme qu'il n'avait plus envie d'essayer d'oublier. À quoi bon ? Il perdait son temps et son énergie à tenter de faire sa vie sans lui. Et même si c'était impossible, même s'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, il s'en fichait. Ils étaient sur le Titanic ! Ils étaient au beau milieu de l'Atlantique en direction de l'Amérique ! Le pays de la liberté, le nouveau monde, le continent éloigné qui l'avait toujours fait rêver !

Sasuke éclata de rire lorsqu'il frappa le dernier coup sur le tambour en parfaite synchro avec les autres. La musique cessa et tous se félicitèrent de cette petite danse totalement réussie. Sasori vint lui tapoter l'épaule affectueusement, tandis que Deidara revenait aussi vers eux.

- Wow mon gars ! C'était super ! On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie !

Sasuke se leva de son siège et rendit l'instrument à l'homme qui voulut le reprendre, en souriant, puis il se retourna vers Sasori et rougit légèrement sous le compliment.

- Merci !

- Sasuke et moi on a le sens de la synchro ! s'exclama Naruto qui venait de les rejoindre, passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune brun.

Deidara venait de les rejoindre également.

- Après tout, il faut savoir s'organiser lorsque l'on se met à deux pour attraper les poules. Pour ne pas finir tête contre tête hein.

- Vous aviez une ferme ? s'étonna Deidara.

- Oui, mes parents possèdent une propriété à la campagne, au sud de Paris.

- Woah !

- C'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés, affirma Naruto, glissant sa main dans celle de Sasuke.

Sasuke sourit doucement en sentant les doigts chauds venir se mêler aux siens. Bien vite, par contre, Naruto défit leurs liens pour frapper dans ses paumes.

- Bon ! Je sais pas vous, s'exclama-t-il, mais j'ai l'intention de me saouler et de m'amuser ! C'est partie pour une nouvelle tournée ?

Son sourire influença celui des trois visages face à lui. Sasuke, Deidara et Sasori acceptèrent avec une joie non contenue de repasser à table pour continuer à boire, pendant qu'une autre danse démarra, la musique n'arrêtant jamais.

Ils burent, fumèrent, se bousculèrent joyeusement, jouèrent aux bras de fer, se levèrent et firent des compétitions de claquettes. Sasuke se laissant aller comme jamais dans sa vie, oubliant son frère et son air bougon qu'il avait quitté à la table à dîner. Il était sûrement très tard, mais il s'en fichait, même s'il le cherchait avec son valet, avec tous les stewards possibles. Son père était mort, personne n'allait lui donner d'ordre.

Il but et but encore, riant comme un enfant, acceptant même de se laisser entraîner sur la scène où Naruto et lui se mirent à la danse traditionnelle, les coudes reliés et tournoyant jusqu'à être étourdis, retombant ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tapant dans leurs mains au rythme de la musique enivrante aussitôt qu'elles furent libérées.

Et il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Après être descendus de la scène, Naruto et Sasuke se faufilèrent, totalement à l'improviste, entre les gens et atteignirent le fond de la salle où le blond le plaqua gentiment au mur pour dévorer sa bouche comme si c'était la toute dernière fois. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud, glissant ses paumes moites sur les avant-bras humides de sueur du jeune homme pour qui son âme partait en transe chaque fois qu'il était aussi près, pour qui son cœur dansait jour et nuit sur un rythme brusque et impétueux, pour qui il se fichait de se noyer au fin fond de l'océan, d'un océan de sentiments et de sensations, quitte à ne plus être lui-même, quitte à se donner en spectacle au monde entier, quitte à passer pour un malade, d'embrasser un homme en public...

La bouche de Naruto était tendre et assoiffée en même temps. Ses mains se joignirent au dessus de sa nuque et ses bras s'y nouèrent, des doigts baladeurs venant chatouiller la peau sensible qui fit frissonner le blond tout contre lui. Pendant ce temps, Naruto posait les siennes sur sa taille, descendant vers ses hanches et son bassin qu'il plaqua au sien. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, leur envie de l'autre toujours plus forte.

Puis Sasuke eut une idée. Il ouvrit les yeux, décollant sa bouche de celle de Naruto qui ouvrit à son tour les paupières, dévoilant à Sasuke le même regard fiévreux, rempli de braise incandescente dans sa couleur pourtant aussi claire et fraîche que l'Atlantique sur lequel ils avançaient en ce moment même.

- Suis-moi, souffla Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

- Suis-moi ! lança-t-il en ricanant, excité.

Il se décolla du mur, ancrant sa paume dans celle de Naruto qui, surpris, regarda Sasuke passer devant lui l'entraînant de nouveau au centre de la fête. Il se dirigea vers Deidara qui dansait sur le bout des pieds avec une petite fille. Naruto regarda Sasuke aller lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille, une chose à laquelle Deidara acquiesça avec un sourire amusé, puis Sasuke revint vers lui, reprit sa main et se mit à courir vers la sortie.

Naruto se laissa emmener. Ils sortirent et montèrent un petit escalier menant au pont F. Là, Sasuke arpenta les corridors étroits des cabines de troisième classe, voyant dans sa tête le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt dans la journée. Il chercha la porte numéro 13 et une fois trouvée, y entra. Il poussa Naruto à l'intérieur et referma en verrouillant.

Le blond observa brièvement ses alentours, la petite cabine était loin de sa suite, elle était même à l'opposé complet. Il n'y avait que deux lits, un vers la gauche et l'autre, à deux étages, à droite. Un hublot en rond au fond. Sasuke alluma une seule petite ampoule au milieu du plafond, au-dessus de leurs têtes, après quoi il inspira profondément, légèrement saoul, encore assez lucide pour comprendre ses propres intentions, pour comprendre ce que son esprit avait décidé à sa place et où son corps l'avait mené, tirant derrière lui Naruto qui n'avait pas refusé d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Je sais que c'est... pas très beau ni très attirant, commença-t-il, la voix calme et basse. Mais c'est le seul endroit sur le bateau où l'on peut être tranquille, où mon frère et quiconque ne nous trouvera jamais.

Naruto fit quelques pas vers lui, le faisant reculer jusqu'à la porte où il se vit forcé de s'adosser.

- C'est parfait. De toute façon, je ne passerai pas mon temps ici à regarder la décoration. J'aurai mes yeux posés sur toi et toi seul.

Sur ce, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Sasuke ressentit la douceur dans laquelle la frénésie d'un peu plus tôt semblait s'être dissipée. Ils étaient encore un peu éméchés, trempant dans une vague d'ivresse, un bonheur aveugle qui les enfermait dans leur bulle, mais ils étaient plus calmes, plus détendus, prêts à vivre un moment qui leur appartiendrait à eux seuls et non au reste du monde qui était toujours là à les regarder...

Sasuke gémit dans le baiser, sentant le blond le soulever contre le mur, lui écartant les jambes pour qu'il les passe autour de lui. Élevé, ne touchant plus le sol, il se sentit planer. Enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque, il continua de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente le besoin de sentir le blond plus férocement contre lui. Il cessa le baiser pour serrer son cou plus fort dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentit des larmes venir lui chatouiller les yeux. Il se mit à trembler sans se contrôler, comme s'il réalisait à cet instant précis que Naruto était vraiment là.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, bafouilla-t-il contre son épiderme bronzée. Pardon, pardon... Pardon de t'avoir abandonné autrefois... Je suis tellement désolé...

Le blond demeura silencieux, le décollant du mur pour l'enserrer dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à la couchette simple, qui n'avait pas un deuxième matelas au-dessus et s'allongea sur lui. Là seulement, il l'obligea à le regarder, prenant son visage au creux de ses paumes.

- Sasuke.

Ce seul murmure calma son cœur.

- Je t'aime.

Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru, deux ans auparavant, que quelque chose aurait pu les séparer. Il réalisa, alors que Naruto était là contre lui, à le rassurer, à l'aimer, que les années n'avaient rien changé. Ils étaient une seule personne, ils s'aimaient et il n'y avait rien de plus à comprendre. Sasuke n'était pas né fille, Naruto non plus. Ils étaient deux hommes. Et alors ? Pourquoi combattre ce qui restait obstinément invincible ? Il s'était sentit mourir un peu chaque jour de ces deux dernières années. Mais il n'était jamais vraiment parti. Et Naruto non plus.

Il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Ils étaient là, aujourd'hui, réunis. Ils faisaient l'amour dans une cabine de troisième classe au creux du paquebot le plus luxueux du monde, et même s'ils n'étaient pas étendus dans les sommiers de roi qui embellissaient les suites de première classe, même s'ils n'étaient pas entourés des plus belles décorations du navire, leur amour en lui-même était suffisant pour les plonger dans un océan de luxure et de sensations splendides. Ils apprécièrent la beauté qui vivait dans leur amour.

Les draps étroits se froissèrent sous leurs corps, les mains fines et pâles de Sasuke cherchant à s'accrocher à quelque chose tandis que Naruto s'enfonçait en lui avec douceur et volupté, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans toutes les parties de son corps, n'en oubliant aucune. Il s'immisçait en lui, prenant toute la place comme il avait toujours prit toute la place dans sa vie, le remplissant, comme il avait toujours rempli le vide dans son cœur. Il était apaisant, réconfortant, plaisant, aimant, le faisant frissonner, trembler, crier. S'accrochant d'un bras autour des épaules fortes du blond, Sasuke se laissa aller à leur étreinte, ondulant des hanches au rythme de cette douce danse qui s'opposait en tout point à celle d'un peu plus tôt qui les avait enflammés, qui avait déclenché ce désir brûlant. Ce n'était pas rythmée, c'était calme et doux, mais tellement intense, chaque mouvement de bassin du blond l'envoyant dans un océan d'étoiles...

Oh oui, ils connaissaient la synchronisation. Ensembles, ils atteindraient le point de non retour, ils atteindraient l'extase, ils atteindraient l'azur. Sasuke en était certain.

Entre les échanges buccales et les caresses sur tout le long de leurs deux corps, ils s'aimèrent comme ils s'étaient aimés auparavant. Ils gémirent ensembles, avec une passion ardente, avec une folie pure et forte, avec une ivresse immodérée et impossible à contrôler. Et Sasuke se fit la promesse que plus rien désormais ne le ferait rédiger une lettre d'adieu, que rien dans l'avenir ne le ferait quitter cet endroit qui lui appartenait à lui seul : les bras de l'être aimé.

Ils bougèrent d'un mouvement commun une dernière fois avant de basculer dans la jouissance, la voix de Sasuke résonnant un peu plus fort contre les parois de la chambre. Naruto demeura sur lui un moment avant de se laisser tomber à côté, cherchant la couverture du bout de la main, la rabattant sur leurs corps. Son souffle fou résonnait dans la toute petite chambre. Il faisait chaud, on mourrait de chaleur, mais malgré tout les deux jeunes hommes se collèrent l'un à l'autre, Sasuke ne se faisant pas prier pour venir se lover contre Naruto. Il posa son visage sur sa poitrine humide et respira à fond l'odeur de sueur de leurs étreintes.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite, dans un silence complet, contrastant avec la cacophonie de leurs battements de cœurs et de leurs respirations pendant leurs ébats.

Sasuke, encore haletant, finit par le briser :

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on le fait.

Il observait sa main, sur le dessus de la poitrine bronzée, monter et redescendre doucement.

- Ouais, répondit Naruto dans un soupir, jouant d'une main légère dans les mèches d'un noir d'encre. Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il ensuite, plus sérieux.

Le jeune brun secoua vigoureusement la tête ce qui soulagea Naruto.

- Jamais je ne pourrais.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sasuke enfouit son visage contre le torse musclé et ferma les yeux, resserrant ses bras autour de Naruto, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Je ne veux pas retourner à ma suite.

- Moi non plus.

- Il est tard, Itachi va me tuer. Surtout si j'ai la même allure qu'hier soir...

Naruto, entendant ces mots, se redressa. Sasuke dut se redresser aussi, entraîné par Naruto qui lui prit doucement les bras, caressant la peau à portée de main. Il le regarda ensuite dans les yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude et d'amour.

- Dis-moi Sasuke. Pour qui tu vis ?

- Quoi ?...

- Pour qui est-ce que tu vis ? répéta Naruto, plus fort. Pour Itachi ? Pour tes parents morts ? Pour moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux d...

- Ou alors pour toi ?

Naruto attendit sa réponse, regardant l'éclat de peur et de doutes dans les grands yeux noirs qui le fixaient. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de dire, aussi décida-t-il de continuer.

- Écoute, tu dois arrêter de penser aux autres. Itachi s'inquiète pour toi, d'accord. Mais tu es sur un paquebot, tu n'es pas en danger, tu ne fais que t'amuser et passer du bon temps. Tu en as le droit, Sasuke.

- Mais s'il savait avec qui je m'amuse, et de quelle façon...

- Et quoi ? Il n'approuverait pas ? On s'en fiche, nom de Dieu ! C'est ta vie, il ne va pas la vivre à ta place. Et moi non plus.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? murmura Sasuke, suspicieux.

Une main bronzée vint caresser tendrement sa tempe, puis sa joue.

- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de t'en faire pour les autres. Vis ta vie comme tu souhaites la vivre, aimes qui tu veux, vas où tu veux. Rien ne pourra jamais t'empêcher de faire un pas vers l'avant. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Sasuke contempla longuement le blond tout en se répétant ses mots, réalisant tout doucement qu'il avait terriblement raison.

- Oui.

- Sois libre de tes choix. Parce qu'une fois faits, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

- Mais je suis revenu en arrière avec toi, marmonna-t-il. J'avais décidé de partir mais je suis là, maintenant.

- Ce sont plutôt les circonstances qui ont fait qu'on s'est retrouvés.

- Alors tu crois que je ne serais jamais revenu vers toi, si tu n'étais pas monté à bord ?

- Je l'ai longuement cru, avoua Naruto. Mais si tu veux la vérité, j'ai aussi toujours su que tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment quitté. Que tu n'avais jamais eu l'intention de le faire.

- Quoi ?...

- Je savais qu'on se reverrait. Et je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi à ce moment-là.

Sasuke baissa la tête lorsqu'il sentit les doigts chauds de Naruto se mêler aux siens. Il les observa un petit moment, avant de relever la tête vers les yeux bleus et le sourire fin qui ornait le visage du blond.

- Comment ? souffla-t-il.

- C'est toi qui m'as tendu la main le premier, tu te rappelles ?

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**


	9. Complications

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Complications **

Le soleil entrait par les fenêtres du pont privé, se répercutant jusque dans la chambre. Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux sur une autre belle journée. Ils étaient déjà le 13 avril et savoir ça le rendait un peu nerveux. Dans quelques jours, ils arriveraient à New-York. Que se passerait-il une fois là-bas ? Il ne savait pas, il avait un peu peur d'y être, mais il préféra ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Se redressant dans ses couvertures, seul au milieu de l'immense lit, il se remémora des mots de Naruto. « _Vis ta vie comme tu souhaites la vivre, aimes qui tu veux, vas où tu veux. Rien ne pourra jamais t'empêcher de faire un pas vers l'avant._ » Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aimer Naruto. De vivre comme il l'entendait, d'aimer qui il voulait. Il avait raison, Naruto avait toujours raison. Itachi ne lui gâcherait pas son bonheur.

Itachi... Sasuke fronça les sourcils tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Itachi ne l'avait pas sermonné, hier, quand il était rentré aux petites heures du matin. Il n'avait pas demandé où il était. Il lui avait seulement dit d'aller se coucher parce que le lendemain, ils allaient rencontrer des gens importants. Et le lendemain, ils avaient fait connaissance avec M. Ismay, M. Andrews, respectivement le directeur de la White Star Line et l'architecte du navire. Pendant leur visite guidée du paquebot, Itachi ne lui avait pas adressé la parole au sujet de sa petite escapade en troisième classe en compagnie de Naruto.

Et s'il savait comment s'était terminée sa soirée, Itachi deviendrait sans doute dingue. Sasuke ne manquait pas de se sourire à lui-même, imaginant les réactions que son frangin aurait s'il savait. S'il savait qu'après avoir fait la fête comme des enfants, en compagnie des gens « vulgaires », il s'était enfui et avait fait l'amour avec un homme dans une petite cabine au fond du pont F. Oh oui, ce serait drôle de voir sa tête...

Les pensées du jeune garçon furent toutes tournées vers Naruto lors de sa visite guidée. Ils discutèrent – ou plutôt Itachi discuta – avec Thomas Andrews, un homme très gentil et intéressant, puis avec M. Smith, le capitaine, sans doute l'homme le plus fier sur ce bateau, fier de diriger une telle merveille. Tandis qu'ils arpentaient le centre de commandes, Sasuke laissait divaguer son regard vers le pont, vers l'eau qui scintillait sous les éclats du soleil. Il pensait à Naruto. Un jour complet sans lui, lui semblait aujourd'hui pénible. Comment avait-il pu supporter son absence ces deux dernières années ? C'était comme s'il s'était réveillé de sa léthargie de deux ans lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de Naruto le soir du 10 avril, dans cette salle à dîner. Oui, pendant deux ans il avait été en plein coma, vivant sans vraiment vivre...

Sasuke décida de se lever. Après avoir posé ses pieds nus au sol, il se dirigea vers la garde-robe où il prit des vêtements au hasard. Il s'habilla et entreprit de sortir dans l'intention d'aller squatter le Café Parisien, dans l'espoir de voir Naruto. Il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la veille, ou seulement au dîner, après lequel Itachi l'avait emmené pratiquement de force au salon fumoir avec lui tandis que Naruto s'était fait proposer une balade sur le pont par une jeune femme célibataire qui voyageait avec ses parents.

En mettant un pied dans le salon, Sasuke jura pour lui-même en tombant sur Itachi, assis sur le sofa en train de lire un journal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, celui-là ? Il était encore en pyjama, robe de chambre posée sur les épaules. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en faisant un pas vers lui, mais évidemment, c'était impossible de filer sans qu'il ne le voie.

- Tiens, Sasuke, fit-il en se tournant vers lui, tout sourire. Bon matin. Pile à temps pour le petit déjeuner. Les bonnes sont en train de préparer la table sur la terrasse, là.

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers la gauche. Il s'approcha du passage menant à leur pont privé et vit une table et des couverts, deux domestiques en train de verser le thé matinal. Il fronça les sourcils et revint vers son frère.

- Itachi, merci, mais... Je comptais manger au Café.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Itachi en posant son journal.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, tenant dans ses mains gantées sa canne, qu'il avait délaissée ces derniers jours. Reprenant ses vieilles habitudes de riche héritier, il arriverait sans doute à berner son frère. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait...

- Bah, tu sais... il y a des tas de jeunes de mon âge et...

- Et Naruto Uzumaki y est sans doute, lâcha Itachi amèrement.

- Quoi ?

Itachi se leva sous le regard surpris de Sasuke et vint vers lui.

- Je préférerais que tu cesses de le voir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme, maître de lui-même, gardant son calme malgré la panique qui s'insinuait en lui comme un poison. Je n'ai que quelques jours avec lui. Je ne sais pas quels seront ses plans une fois que le paquebot aura atteint le port, alors je voudrais bien passer le temps que j'ai avec lui, tu sais que c'est mon meilleur ami...

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis aussi naïf que ça, Sasuke ? s'écria alors le plus vieux, éclatant d'une soudaine colère.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai toujours su ce qui se tramait entre vous deux. Ce que ce blond mal élevé a fait de toi !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, plaquant sa canne au sol.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Depuis le début, je le sais. Il y a deux ans, tu crois que vous étiez discrets ? J'étais toujours dans les parages, idiot de petit frère. Si tu voulais que ça reste un secret, c'est raté.

Une profonde douleur le poignarda au cœur, tandis que ses yeux, restés grands ouverts, se teintaient de panique, de trahison, de souffrance aigue. Comment Itachi pouvait-il être si méchant tout d'un coup ? Était-ce vraiment son aimant grand frère ?

- Tu...

- Tu es mon frère, tu es jeune et un peu stupide sur les bords. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours mis la faute sur lui. C'est lui qui t'entraîne dans ces insanités. Tu es la victime dans tout ça. Alors voilà, même si tu vas me détester pour ça, c'est pour ton bien que je t'interdis de le revoir. Je ne fais que te protéger. Votre amitié n'en est pas une.

- Et alors ? cria Sasuke.

- Avoir une relation avec un homme, Sasuke ? Sérieusement ?

Tremblant de rage, Sasuke tenta de trouver des mots, pour expliquer ce qu'il vivait et pourquoi il pensait que c'était aussi normal que d'aimer une femme, mais n'en trouva aucun. Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Itachi ne comprendrait jamais. Le monde ne comprendrait jamais. Et à ses yeux il serait toujours anormal.

Itachi et ses yeux de glace rivés vers lui achevait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- Tu veux devenir la risée du monde entier ? Tu crois que papa serait fier de toi, là ? Tu forniques avec un homme et tu penses avoir encore le droit d'être regardé avec respect ? Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans l'entrepont avec lui, de toute façon ?

- On faisait la fête, marmonna-t-il.

- La fête ? ricana Itachi avec mépris. Tu te moques de moi ?

- On s'est amusé, parce qu'ici, on s'ennuie à mourir !

- Eh bien j'en suis désolé, Sasuke. Vraiment. Je ne veux pas te revoir t'enfuir avec lui n'importe où. C'est pour ton bien, crois-moi.

- Non.

Itachi, qui s'était détourné pour se diriger vers le pont, là où les domestiques avaient terminé de préparer le petit-déjeuner, croyant la conversation terminée, se retourna vers Sasuke qui avait lâché ce mot d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu Itachi. Le stupide que je suis te dit _non_. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Je ne suis peut-être pas un adulte, mais mes parents sont morts, je ne réponds de personne. J'aime Naruto et je l'aimerai quoi que tu en dises. Merci de vouloir me protéger mais ce n'est pas la peine, je sais le faire moi-même.

Horrifié d'entendre ce discours, Itachi, grimaçant et rouge de colère, ouvrit la bouche pour en rajouter, mais Sasuke s'écarta et marcha jusqu'à la porte pour quitter.

- Sasuke, ne franchis pas cette porte ! s'exclama-t-il. Je te préviens, tu le regretteras amèrement !

S'immobilisant, Sasuke resta là un petit moment avant de se retourner vers son grand frère. Le regard sûr de lui et confiant, il fusilla Itachi qui n'en revenait pas de cette maturité et de cette fermeté sur son visage. Sasuke avait appliqué à la lettre les conseils de Naruto. Il avait fait des choix et les tenait, il les défendait avec conviction et les défendrait quoiqu'il arrive.

- Sinon quoi, Itachi ? Tu vas me déshériter ? Me jeter ? Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es mon frère et même si tu penses que je ne suis pas normal ou que Naruto m'a changé et qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur moi, tu as tort. Naruto m'a changé, c'est vrai, mais pas comme tu le crois. Et puis, quoique tu fasses, j'irai le rejoindre. Tu perds ton temps.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et avant de la claquer, lança un dernier :

- Oh ! J'oubliais. En réalité, la nuit dernière dans l'entrepont, on a fait l'amour !

* * *

Naruto renvoya un domestique après que ce dernier ait servi le thé à Sasuke. Celui-ci, assis au bord du canapé style baroque qui ornait le centre de la suite du blond, sourit et remercia chaleureusement le steward avant de prendre une longue gorgée. La boisson réchauffa sa gorge et il ferma les yeux pour en apprécier le goût. Ça goûtait chez lui...

- Londres te manque ? supposa Naruto en voyant l'expression peiné sur le visage blanc.

Il avait pris soin de choisir une saveur proprement anglaise, question de le réconforter. Assis sur le sofa face à celui où était installé Sasuke, il était penché vers lui et attendait une réaction, que le jeune homme eut bientôt. Secouant la tête doucement, Sasuke rouvrit des yeux noirs sur Naruto qui continuait à le regarder.

- Non. Ce qui me manque, c'est... ce temps, cette époque où tout était normal. Où on jouait dans le terrain derrière ta maison, avec Itachi, et quand on s'amusait simplement.

Naruto comprit, en remarquant les rides sur le front normalement sans défauts, que quelque chose s'était passé. Une altercation avec son frère, sans doute. Affectueusement, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Sasuke qui le regarda aussitôt.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Devine.

- Il t'a crié dessus ?

- Il m'a fait une scène, en effet, lâcha Sasuke en posant sa tasse sur la table basse, près d'un journal et d'un pot de fleurs, dans le plateau prévu à cet effet.

Puis il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre, sous le regard inquiet de Naruto, se dirigeant vers le foyer où un feu brûlait lentement et réchauffait le salon refroidi par la fraîche brise qui soufflait par les fenêtres. Sasuke se planta là, levant ses mains pour se frotter les bras. Même à travers sa veste, il était frigorifié.

- Il a dit pleins de choses... cruelles.

Naruto ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, glissant ses bras autour de lui, venant poser un léger baiser au creux de son cou. Sasuke en frissonna, mais pas de froid. D'ailleurs, la chaleur de Naruto autour de lui était si bonne qu'il s'y lova un peu plus, calant son dos sur le torse fort de l'homme derrière lui. Fixant les flammes s'embraser, il continua dans un murmure :

- Il a dit que j'étais stupide, que tu m'influençais dans tes folies, qu'il voulait me protéger et que je ne devais plus te voir.

Les mains du blond glissèrent sur ses bras jusqu'à ses mains sur lesquelles elles se refermèrent. Leurs doigts se lièrent et Sasuke observa ce manège en souriant vaguement.

- Ils disent tous ça. Ce n'est pas normal pour eux. Mais toi et moi on sait que c'est normal, que ce sont eux qui ne le sont pas. Regarde Sasori et Deidara. Ils se fichent du monde qui continue d'exister autour d'eux. Et ils sont heureux.

- Mais c'est mon frère, souffla Sasuke, sentant un poids s'écraser sur son cœur. Même s'il a été vraiment méchant, il reste ma seule famille.

Naruto demeura silencieux un long moment, avant de soupirer. Sa voix sembla différente et surtout lointaine, quand il murmura, presque blessé :

- Je sais.

Sasuke comprit alors qu'il venait de déclarer, d'une certaine façon, qu'il choisirait Itachi plutôt que lui, si le moment venu de se séparer, ils le feraient. Paniqué, revoyant des flashes de ce matin-là, à l'aube, où il avait rédigé cette lettre, le cœur déchiré, froissé, froissé comme la lettre avait finie dans la paume du blond. Il ouvrit grands les yeux en se retournant. Et avant de laisser le temps à Naruto de le voir, il lui attrapa la taille, passant ses bras autour de son torse, et se blottit fortement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou comme un rescapé. Naruto, surpris, leva les bras en le regardant, le commencement d'un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu me fais quoi là ? dit-il, attendri.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je... Je t'aime. C'est toi que je veux, juste toi. Je... Ne pense pas que je veuille te laisser encore une fois !

- T'inquiète, l'apaisa Naruto en refermant ses bras autour de lui, posant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Je ne te ferai jamais choisir entre lui ou moi. C'est ta famille, tu as raison, et je le sais. On n'a... qu'à se cacher. Faire croire qu'on est amis.

- Inutile, bougonna Sasuke. Il n'est pas naïf, il s'en rendrait compte. Toute façon, faire croire qu'on est amis, c'est impossible puisqu'il ne veut plus que je t'approche.

- Tu es en train de lui désobéir, là, Sasuke, fit Naruto en le décollant de deux mains refermées autour de ses bras pour mieux le regarder. Et à qui ça fait du mal ? Personne, alors détends-toi.

Sur ce, Naruto retourna se laisser choir sur le canapé. Il se pencha sur la table pour prendre un cigare qu'il alluma. Il fuma quelques bouffées avant de lever la main vers Sasuke.

- Viens, détendons-nous, répéta-t-il.

- Profitons du moment présent, dit Sasuke tout bas, comme s'il savait quels seraient les prochains mots du blond.

- Exact ! s'exclama celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke s'approcha, prit un cigare et l'alluma. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à son tour, face au blond. Ils restèrent là à se regarder, amoureusement, fumant silencieusement et appréciant la présence de l'autre, le silence apaisant d'une soirée fraîche.

Après quelques longues minutes, Naruto prit la parole.

- Au fait, comment t'as fait pour t'éclipser ici ?

- Après le dîner, je lui ai fait croire que j'allais juste dire au revoir à mes amis de troisième classe. Je lui ai assuré que tu ne serais pas là, et Monsieur Inuzuka a dit que tu étais aux salles d'entraînement. Itachi m'a accompagné jusqu'au pont D, mais une fois à l'intérieur, je me suis faufilé de l'autre côté et je suis remonté en douce puis je suis venu ici.

- T'es pas croyable, souffla Naruto, impressionné.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec toi.

Sasuke baissa la tête après ces quelques mots, le cœur battant vivement, les mains tremblantes. Naruto resta silencieux, plus touché que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Il se reprit bien vite, délaissant son cigare pour venir s'assoir près du brun qu'il embrassa aussitôt, ne perdant pas une seconde de plus. Sasuke, surpris, se tortilla sur son séant, de façon à pouvoir accueillir le blond qui se faisait très envahissant.

Il s'allongea sur lui, sur le canapé. Sasuke glissa ses jambes de chaque côté du corps imposant de Naruto et entoura sa nuque de ses bras, venant jouer avec les mèches blondes qui pointaient toutes les directions. Il gémit contre la bouche quémandeuse de Naruto, continuant à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je suis sérieux, au fait, souffla-t-il, haletant.

- Moi aussi, répondit Naruto, allant embrasser sa joue, puis son cou qu'il couvrit de baisers papillons. Terriblement sérieux.

Sasuke se laissa embrasser, tournant la tête de côté pour laisser toute la peau à découvert pour son blond. Ses yeux se perdirent d'abord sur les flammes flamboyantes, avant de se river vers la fenêtre là, au fond du pont de promenade privé. Le ciel plus noir que l'encre de ses yeux. Le temps passait vite, il filait à toute vitesse, encore quelques instants auparavant ils étaient au matin, et il restait encore près de cinq jours de voyage. Là, un autre jour venait de s'écouler. Le temps qu'il avait dans les bras du blond filait... trop vite à son goût...

Angoissé, Sasuke attrapa la tête de Naruto qui descendait, affamée, vers son torse, où il déboutonnait sa chemise lentement. Il prit son visage et le ramena vers lui. Naruto, inquiet, remonta ses yeux bleus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vais trop vite ?

Sasuke, le cœur battant la chamade, se mit à respirer si vite que Naruto se redressa pour s'assoir, permettant aussi à son jeune amant d'en faire de même.

- Dis-moi, Sasuke, insista Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu as, tout à coup ?

- Rien, juste un coup d'angoisse soudain...

- À propos de quoi ? De ton frère ? Je t'ai dit de cesser de...

- Que fera-t-on, une fois arrivé à New-York ?

- Hein ?

- À l'arrivée du bateau... on...

- On reste ensemble, déclara Naruto fermement, attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

- Ça c'est ce qu'on veut. On n'est pas seuls... Tu as ton ami... Tes plans... Se retrouver à bord n'avait jamais été prévu.

- Rien n'est jamais prévu, mais écoute...

- Je m'enfuirai.

Naruto s'interrompit.

- Quoi ?

- Je m'enfuirai, je courrai aussi vite que possible et on vivra comme des bohèmes, toi et moi. On changera de noms et on deviendra poètes.

Voyant l'air rêveur et le petit sourire amusé, mais qui cachait un grand désespoir, sur le visage de Sasuke, Naruto pouffa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, détournant le regard pour continuer à fixer le ciel noir.

- Je suis sérieux. Je m'enfuirai. Avec toi.

Sasuke reposa ses yeux aussi profondément sombres que ce même ciel sur Naruto, qui soupira. Il se redressa à genoux et vint l'embrasser tendrement, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Ne dis pas d'absurdités. On trouvera bien une solution. Pour le moment, oublie tout ça et ne pense à rien. À part peut-être à moi !

Sasuke roula des yeux avant d'acquiescer, se laissant bercer sur le torse du blond qui le prit dans ses bras.

Seuls résonnèrent dans la chambre les crépitements des flammes.

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**


	10. Piégé

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Piégé**

- On n'est pas censé être là, répéta pour la troisième fois Sasori en regardant tout autour.

Sasuke posa sa main sur son épaule tout en regardant Deidara qui était tout aussi nerveux.

- Ça va, fit le brun. Vous êtes habillés chic, personne ne le remarquera. Prétendez.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire fier et amusé, pétillant de malice tout en regardant de l'autre côté de la table, en direction de Naruto, assis confortablement dans son siège.

Les quatre amis étaient assis autour d'une grande table, dans la salle à manger, prêts pour le dîner. Sasuke les avait invité pour les présenter à son grand frère, histoire de détourner l'attention de sur Naruto et toute cette situation qu'Itachi n'aimait pas entre eux. Pour ce faire, Sasuke avait prêté un costume à Deidara et Naruto en avait fait de même pour Sasori, les deux garçons s'étaient coiffés à peu près correctement, Sasori tentant de dompter sa chevelure aussi hirsute que Naruto et Deidara attachant sa longue crinière à la manière d'Itachi.

- Vous êtes très beaux alors arrêtez de vous en faire avec ça.

- Je n'ai aucune manière, Sasuke, lâcha Deidara, anxieux.

- Fais comme moi.

Deidara eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que le regard de Naruto fut attiré vers derrière lui, et il déclara presque aussitôt :

- Les voilà.

Voyant Naruto et Sasuke se lever pour accueillir les gentlemen qui s'avançaient avec des jeunes demoiselles à leurs bras, Deidara et Sasori bondirent debout avec maladresse, sous le sourire bienveillant et attendri de Sasuke. Après une escapade en troisième classe où il avait été nerveux, maladroit et loin de ses repères, là, c'était à son tour d'être sûr de ses moyens et de montrer à ses amis la marche à suivre.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Itachi escorter une jeune dame habillée comme une princesse jusqu'à la table. Son frère lui adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendu après avoir remarqué la présence de Naruto, certes pas à côté de Sasuke mais autour de la même table. Sasuke fit semblant de rien et salua son frère puis baisa la main de son accompagnatrice.

- Itachi, puis-je te présenter Deidara et Sasori.

Son aîné serra la main des deux jeunes hommes en les regardant de haut, remarquant par la même occasion que leurs vêtements, du moins pour le jeune blond, appartenaient à Sasuke. Il détourna vite son regard d'eux, toisant Sasuke avec mépris.

- Ce sont donc eux, les amis que tu t'es fait en troisième classe ?

- Oui. En fait, je les ai rencontrés à Southampton, quand je suis parti me balader, tu te rappelles ?

- Hn.

- Bien, asseyons-nous chers amis, lança Kiba pour qui le silence et l'atmosphère se faisait très tendu et glacial.

Il serra à son tour les mains des deux invités et se dirigea ensuite du côté de Naruto à qui il tapota l'épaule en guise de salut avant de s'assoir. À nouveau les regards de Naruto et de Sasuke s'accrochèrent, le plus jeune cherchant un soutien moral en Naruto quant à l'attitude de son frère. Tout ça ne serait pas facile.

Malgré tout, ils s'installèrent tous et, sous les airs de la pièce _Valse Septembre_, de Felix Godin, ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Sasuke ne porta pas très attention à la discussion, soutirant quelques conseils à son ami Deidara quant à la manière d'utiliser l'argenterie. Sasori l'imita de loin, assis quant à lui de l'autre côté entre Monsieur Inuzuka et un monsieur âgé qui était accompagné de sa femme.

- Déjà quatre jours que nous sommes partis, dit ce dernier tout en coupant sa viande.

Sasuke releva la tête à ces paroles.

- Comment trouvez-vous ce bateau, Monsieur Uchiha ? Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup ce soir, dites-moi.

Itachi ingurgita sa gorgée de vin à son tour avant de répondre d'un fin sourire espiègle.

- C'est un navire extraordinaire, je ne pouvais espérer mieux pour mon premier voyage en Amérique. Certes il y a quelques petites embûches, des choses qui n'étaient pas prévues mais...

Sur ce, il toisa Sasuke qui baissa la tête, sachant exactement ce que son frère voulait dire par « quelques petites embûches, des choses qui n'étaient pas prévues ». Il regarda Naruto qui sembla lui dire, d'un air sérieux : « Ne te laisse pas abattre » et se donna un peu de courage sachant le blond présent. Itachi retourna son attention sur son vis-à-vis lorsque ce dernier s'étonna sur ses mots :

- Vous n'êtes jamais allé en Amérique, mon cher monsieur ?

- Non, avoua Itachi en souriant. Mon petit frère ici présent et moi sommes orphelins, depuis quelques années. Peut-être que les affaires iront mieux aux États-Unis. Vous savez, l'économie roule assez bien là-bas. C'est ce qu'on dit, bien sûr.

- Oh, tout à fait, mon brave ! Je pars aussi pour affaires...

Et il continua sa conversation tandis que Sasuke, abattu malgré le soutien de Naruto, mangeait sans vraiment d'appétit.

Non seulement, son frère n'était plus à ses côtés, il l'avait abandonné d'une certaine façon, mais il venait de comprendre également qu'une fois à New-York, Itachi l'emmènerait loin et l'empêcherait de voir Naruto. C'était ce qui allait se passer une fois que le bateau arriverait au quai. Il n'y avait pas d'autres scénarios. Comment avait-il pu simplement croire qu'il aurait une chance de s'enfuir avec Naruto ? Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant que tout se déroulerait comme dans les livres ? Qu'ils vivraient heureux, qu'ils se retrouveraient après ces deux ans, qu'ils ne se sépareraient plus jamais ? Ce n'étaient que des pensées puériles et terriblement naïves. Ces derniers jours, avec Naruto, à se retrouver, à s'embrasser, à se caresser, à rattraper le temps perdu, ce n'étaient que des moments utopiques à ancrer profondément dans sa mémoire car le voyage se terminerait un jour. Le _Titanic_ allait arriver au port. Ils ne pourraient pas y rester pour l'éternité...

Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

Il déposa sa serviette de table sur son couvert et s'adressa à son frère, interrompant de la façon la plus impolie l'homme qui lui parlait, d'une voix froide et colérique :

- Tu pourrais au moins me laisser profiter des derniers jours qui me restent sur ce paquebot de rêve. Toi, tu peux bien bavarder avec qui tu l'entends, mais moi je dois rester emprisonné dans ces étaux que tu me mets autour des chevilles hein ? C'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer ? Parfait, je m'en vais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai le droit de vivre aussi !

Sur ce, il se leva, suivi des regards surpris et choqués des gens attablés. Le cœur battant, n'ayant que la date du jour en tête, il s'enfuit en direction du grand escalier.

Le 14 avril. Quatre jours qu'ils étaient à bord, quatre jours qu'ils voguaient vers l'Amérique. Il ne restait environ que trois jours... trois jours et ils arriveraient à New-York, il verrait Naruto disparaître dans la foule et Itachi l'emmener trop loin pour qu'ils ne puissent se revoir... Jamais...

- Sasuke ! cria Itachi en se levant. Steward ! Ramenez-le.

Le steward le plus près à qui étaient adressés ces ordres se retourna et aperçut le jeune homme qui courait désormais, au bout de la pièce. Il se prépara à partir à sa suite, mais Naruto se leva, déposa sagement sa serviette sur la table et vint rattraper le steward.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'y vais.

Il n'adressa aucun regard à Itachi et il partit. Itachi, fulminant, reprit ses esprits et regarda vers la table, vers les hommes et les femmes assis qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux, scandalisés par la petite scène. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas en rajouter, sinon ils se demanderaient tous ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas se douter que son petit frère entretenait une relation plus qu'amicale et totalement malsaine avec cet homme qui venait de partir à sa suite.

Piégé, il se rassit en contenant sa colère.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, chers amis. Mon petit frère est un enfant très troublé... Vous savez, ce voyage, ce changement, c'est trop pour ses jeunes épaules.

- Oui, tout à fait, s'exclama le vieil homme aux côtés de Sasori.

- Mon pauvre garçon, fit sa femme en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Sasori regarda Deidara, inquiets tous les deux, puis Kiba Inuzuka, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas pour son ami, décida d'alléger l'atmosphère en relançant la conversation. Naruto n'avait pas besoin, en plus de tous ces soucis, que l'attention soit tournée vers lui, surtout si cela concernait un quelconque scandale.

- Sasuke, attends-moi ! cria Naruto en bousculant quelqu'un près de la sortie.

Sasuke continua sa route jusqu'au pont, où il courut en direction de la proue. Là où il n'y avait personne. Personne à part lui et l'océan. Il voudrait bien pouvoir y rester. Mais comment ? Comment déjouer son frère ? Il n'y avait aucune issue. Aucune.

Il s'arrêta à la proue, près de la barrière. Il jeta un bref regard peiné à l'océan aussi noir que le ciel. C'était une nuit sans lune, une nuit froide, une nuit tout de même tellement belle qu'il s'adoucit rapidement. Essoufflé, il se pencha sur la rambarde avant de se laisser tomber, s'appuyant le dos contre le bastingage.

C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto arriva, essoufflé également. Son regard était sérieux, inquiet et un peu énervé. Sasuke releva la tête vers lui, surpris de l'éclat de ses yeux. Renfrogné, il releva les genoux contre son torse et détourna le regard, allant observer les maigres scintillements de l'eau que l'on voyait grâce et uniquement à la lumière du _Titanic_.

- Tu vas me sermonner à ton tour ? s'écria-t-il. Pas la peine, j'ai compris que j'ai fait un fou de moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois et de toute façon, je m'en fiche !

- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'allais pas te sermonner.

- Regardes-toi, soupira Sasuke. T'as l'air fâché.

- Je ne le suis pas contre toi. J'ai horreur de ces gens qui vivent étroitement. J'ai horreur de ceux qui prétendent connaître le bonheur alors qu'ils n'ont jamais seulement effleuré le malheur.

Sasuke releva ses yeux vaincus vers Naruto, qui s'était accroupi devant lui. Le vent glacial balaya ses cheveux et le fit frissonner, mais bien ancré au fond des yeux bleus et clairs du blond, il ne ressentit pas le froid. Seulement les battements effrayés et rapides de son cœur qui s'emballait pour lui, pour Itachi et pour sa profonde peur d'être de nouveau séparé de celui qu'il aimait.

Fronçant doucement les sourcils, il émit une objection :

- Tu n'as jamais connu le malheur, murmura-t-il, piteux.

- Tu crois que j'étais le plus heureux du monde quand tes parents sont morts, Sasuke ? Tu crois que je ne ressentais pas ta souffrance, que j'étais indifférent face à ton désespoir ? J'ai tout ressenti comme s'il s'agissait de ma propre famille, et puis c'est tout comme. Ça m'a fait un sacré coup de les voir disparaître. Une partie de toi est partie avec eux, d'une certaine manière, et j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. Crois-moi, j'en ai terriblement souffert, d'avoir si longuement regardé dans tes yeux vides.

Sasuke baissa de nouveau la tête. Il soupira d'exaspération.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Nous sommes le 14 avril, Naruto. Le voyage est censé durer une semaine et il y a déjà plus de la moitié de fait. J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur. Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous séparent. On a le droit, non ? D'être ensembles ? Qui nous en empêchera ? Quelle différence entre une amitié et ça ? Ils n'y verront que du feu... Il n'y a que mon frère qui...

- Écoute-moi, on ne se laissera pas faire. Je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à l'arrivée du bateau. Ton frère n'ébruitera pas toute cette histoire, il a déjà dû faire face à tous ces gens que tu viens de mettre en état de choc...

Le jeune brun pouffa discrètement, se rappelant de la petite scène qu'il venait de faire, qui n'avait sûrement pas amusé son frère. Naruto, avec un sourire également, poursuivit, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour les réchauffer.

- Alors on a le champ libre jusqu'à mardi. On n'a qu'à tenter de lui expliquer.

- Il ne voudra rien entendre.

- Essayons, l'encouragea doucement et patiemment Naruto. Ton frère n'est pas stupide. Il a des affaires importantes et s'il ne veut pas te perdre, s'il ne veut pas que le scandale éclate, peut-être qu'il acceptera que l'on soit ensembles... dans le secret.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait fonctionner ?

- On n'a rien à perdre d'essayer. Il est humain après tout. Et c'est ton frère.

Sasuke considéra longuement cette option, que le blond venait d'ouvrir à lui. Il avait peut-être raison. Si Itachi ne voulait pas le perdre, il pourrait peut-être les autoriser à se voir en secret, et prétendre en dehors des murs de leur chambre, qu'ils n'étaient que de très bons amis. Des amis très proches, mais des amis tout de même. Les doutes ne s'élèveraient pas plus haut que ça. Itachi pouvait bien comprendre ça. S'il les avait vus, deux ans auparavant, alors il devait savoir qu'ils ne jouaient pas la comédie, que Naruto et lui s'aimaient vraiment, sincèrement, et qu'ils ne voulaient qu'une chose et c'était de ne plus se séparer.

Respirant plus doucement, son souffle retrouvé, Sasuke finit par accepter tout bas.

- On est obligé d'y aller tout de suite ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. On peut laisser la poussière retomber et lui parler demain matin.

Ne trouvant aucune autre solution pour l'instant, Sasuke se vit obligé d'accepter la main bronzée qui l'aida à se relever.

- J'aimerais aller dormir, je suis épuisé...

- Oui, je te ramène à ta suite, souffla doucement Naruto de sa voix grave, glissant un bras autour de Sasuke.

Ils prirent ensemble le chemin du pont supérieur.

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**


	11. Perte de contrôle

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Perte de contrôle **

Ce fut quelques voix qui parlaient très fort qui réveillèrent Sasuke. Installé confortablement dans les couvertures chaudes et douillettes de son grand lit, il fut tiré d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves. Il connaissait ces voix, et elles étaient tout près. Dans le salon. Curieux, Sasuke se frotta les yeux et se redressa pour sortir du sommier. Posant deux pieds au sol, il enfila rapidement son pantalon – qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre pour rapidement s'endormir, quand Naruto était venu le raccompagner jusqu'ici plus tôt dans la soirée. Il boutonna sa chemise et fit ensuite quelques pas vers la porte qu'il ouvrit légèrement.

Dans la mince fente qu'il créa, il vit Naruto debout, de dos à lui, dans le salon. Itachi était assis sur le canapé, fumait et écoutait les paroles du blond qui s'agitait, son veston prônant sur le dossier d'une chaise au fond de la pièce.

De quoi bavardaient-ils donc avec autant d'énergie ? Puis, les événements de la soirée lui revinrent, entre autre sa petite scène autour de la table à dîner et les quelques mots échangés avec Naruto à la proue. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus éclatants même dans l'ombre du paquebot, sa voix rassurante, ses paroles réconfortantes et porteuses d'espoir, son optimisme, sa confiance... Il se raidit en entendant ce qu'ils étaient en train de débattre à son insu (ou du moins ce qu'ils croyaient) :

- Oui, mais il y a une chose que tu sembles ne pas saisir, Naruto. Mon frère ne fait qu'expérimenter, même si cette seule constatation me désole. Il est jeune et naïf, votre relation ne durera pas. Tu n'es qu'un très bon ami qu'il admire un peu trop. Il se rendra vite compte que la vie ne se résume pas qu'à ça. À New-York, un de ces jours, il rencontrera une femme et poursuivra le cours de sa vie comme il se doit.

- Tu en es tellement convaincu, Itachi ? cracha Naruto, dégoûté, le regard possédé par la haine.

Sasuke sentit de nouveau un poignard au cœur, à entendre ça. Itachi prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette avant de se lever. Il se mit face à Naruto, qui serrait ses poings de chaque côté de son corps. Le jeune brun, caché, serrait aussi les siens.

- Oui. Tout à fait.

- Très bien. Alors soit. Mais laisse-nous être ensembles jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre cette fameuse femme, dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte, Itachi ?

Itachi le scruta des pieds à la tête, avant de rétorquer avec mépris :

- Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps que tu souilles mon frère. Tes parents ont beau être riches, tu reste un garçon de ferme.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux à cette méchanceté gratuite sortie des lèvres de son propre frère, et il put jurer au même instant que Naruto était sur le point de brandir son poing si serré que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Cependant, quelque chose se produisit l'empêchant d'extérioriser sa colère. Un étrange bruit ressemblant à un écho très fort, très grave et très loin, se fit entendre, accompagné d'une sensation de secousse. Le bateau vibra sous leurs pieds, les faisant cesser leur dispute soudainement.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de surprise, se faisant repérer aussitôt par son frère.

- Wooaah !

- Sasuke ? Tu es réveillé ?

Il contourna Naruto pour marcher vers la chambre. Sasuke ouvrit la porte et fit dériver son regard vers le blond qui était resté immobile, frissonnant d'une colère sans nom, se contenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Ouais. Que... qu'est-ce que c'était, à l'instant ? demanda-t-il finalement en reportant son attention sur Itachi.

Il fuma et expulsa un nuage de fumée en direction de Naruto avant de répondre, nonchalant et surtout insouciant.

- Je ne sais pas. Des difficultés sans doute.

- La nuit est calme, il n'y a pas de tempête, quel genre de difficultés rencontre-t-on sur un océan aussi plat ? rétorqua Naruto en se retournant finalement, fusillant le plus vieux des yeux.

Itachi lui renvoya son regard de haine, tandis que Sasuke tentait d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- Et si on allait voir ce qui se passe ? proposa-t-il.

- Je reste ici, râla Itachi en retournant s'installer dans son canapé chéri.

Il se mit à fixer le vide tout en fumant. Sasuke le regarda avec une certaine inquiétude. Il était encore tout habillé, comme s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller dormir, malgré l'heure tardive. Bon, lui aussi s'était endormi tout habillé, mais il dormait en chemise, il n'avait qu'à enlever son pantalon et puis il s'était endormi rapidement, lorsqu'il était encore très tôt dans la soirée.

Encore habillé, fumant cigarette et cigarette, seul dans sa suite, Itachi était presque à prendre en pitié. Il avait l'air si seul... Fronçant tristement les sourcils, Sasuke le fixa un moment avant de sentir la main tendre de Naruto se glisser doucement dans la sienne, effleurant ses doigts des siens.

- Tu viens ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux, se concentra sur la chaleur de la main de Naruto, puis ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur sa montre, où il constata l'heure avancée : 23 heures 42. Il regarda ensuite les saphirs devant lui et chuchota :

- Ouais. Allons voir ce qui s'est passé.

Ils sortirent dans le corridor, déjà plus éclairé que la suite, et se tournèrent vers la direction du grand escalier. Ils virent du monde, beaucoup de monde, qui s'agglutinaient dans les parages. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul. Que faisaient tous ces gens à cette heure, dans l'allée centrale ? Il y avait une fête ou quoi ? C'était sûrement ça.

- Je pensais qu'il y avait un couvre-feu sur ce navire, lança Sasuke en se penchant vers Naruto.

- C'est bizarre en effet. Viens.

Le blond lâcha sa main, seulement pour rejoindre doucement son dos afin de l'inviter à avancer. Ils se mêlèrent aux gens qui étaient plantés un peu n'importe où aux abords de l'escalier, puis en bas. Ils descendirent, prirent la direction des salles à manger puis revinrent, voyant que les gens étaient presque uniquement près de l'escalier. Comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

Naruto, impatient, arrêta un steward qui ne put rien lui indiquer, repartant comme un prisonnier qui venait de s'évader. Il échangea un regard intrigué à Sasuke qui l'imita. Le jeune brun se tourna vers une vieille femme près de son mari et de son fils. Il demanda poliment ce qu'il se passait. Elle répondit aussitôt, affolée :

- On parle d'iceberg là-bas, sur le pont ! Nous, on reste là pour attendre les directives. J'espère que ce ne sont que des précautions ! Oh, ça me fait si peur tout ça !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son mari pour continuer à parler en s'adressant à lui.

Étonné, mais surtout profondément secoué, Sasuke se retourna vivement vers Naruto qui, à l'expression de son visage, avait visiblement tout entendu.

Un iceberg ? La panique submergea soudainement Sasuke, qui ne sut quoi dire, regardant le blond avec des yeux écarquillés. Ils se fixèrent pendant ce qui sembla un long moment, des questions fusant de toutes parts dans leurs esprits. Comment ça un iceberg ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait vraiment ici ? Était-ce donc ça, la secousse qu'ils avaient senti quelques instants auparavant ? Et le bruit d'écho, c'était le bruit de la collision du navire avec l'iceberg ?

Sans trop savoir s'il devait avoir peur ou s'il devait penser que ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, le jeune brun tourna la tête ici et là, avant que Naruto ne lui prenne doucement le poignet, ramenant son visage terrorisé vers son regard bleu et calme, apaisant.

- Viens, Sasuke.

Il l'emmena ensuite il ne savait trop où. Ils descendirent l'escalier et prirent l'ascenseur. Sasuke regarda les visages de plus en plus affolés autour d'eux à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Des stewards courraient dans tous les sens, pressés. Naruto le guidait vers l'entrepont, Sasuke le réalisant lorsqu'il vit « pont E » inscrit sur le mur devant lui à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Les gens y étaient également réveillés. Certaines personnes en pyjama, se frottant les yeux. Ici-bas, la secousse avait dû être plus brutale. On l'avait sans doute sentit aussitôt.

Naruto trouva rapidement le chemin des salles communes, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de ceux qu'il était venu chercher. Sasuke, qu'il traînait derrière lui d'une main autour de son poignet, était dans un état second. Plus ils avançaient, plus la réalité semblait se concrétiser. Le navire était beaucoup trop agité à cette heure de la nuit, ce n'était pas normal.

Ils firent le chemin inverse, retournant cette fois vers un escalier plutôt que l'ascenseur. Ce ne fut qu'une fois au pont C qu'ils tombèrent face à face à Deidara et Sasori. Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient aussi par la main, se fichant bien qu'ils étaient en public. Ils étaient pâles et angoissés. L'heure était grave.

- Hé ! s'exclama Naruto.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se scrutèrent un bref moment, avant que Naruto ne poursuive :

- Alors, vous...

Sasuke n'écouta pas les questions que Naruto commençait à poser à Sasori – puisque Deidara semblait dans le même état comateux et paniqué que lui. Il ne fit qu'observer les yeux bleus écarquillés et affolés du petit blond face à lui, qui tenait serrée la main de Sasori. Pourquoi avait-il donc un si mauvais pressentiment ? Pourquoi la nuit n'était pas aussi calme qu'elle n'en avait semblée à l'extérieur un peu plus tôt ? Et cette histoire d'iceberg, qu'en était-il réellement ?

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent un bon moment, habituellement de bons amis et souriants, ils étaient à l'instant silencieux et terrassés par la situation qui ne disait rien de bon jusqu'à maintenant, terrassés par cet étrange mauvais pressentiment que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Sasuke voulut tendre la main à Deidara et la serrer fort, le jeune blond ayant l'air si effrayé.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le mot « iceberg » sortant de la bouche de Sasori, que Sasuke délaissa le regard de Deidara pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait à Naruto, à eux :

- Nous avons vu l'iceberg. Deidara et moi, on était sur le pont supérieur, on discutait et tout à coup, il a surgit, et le navire l'a heurté. C'était fort et il était immense. On a vu les officiers se mettre à crier et à se précipiter. Naruto, je crois que c'est grave.

Même Sasori, ce garçon si calme d'ordinaire, avait la voix qui tremblait férocement tandis qu'il racontait ce qu'ils avaient vu.

- Vous... l'avez vu ? lâcha finalement Naruto.

Sasuke sortit à ce moment-là de sa léthargie et s'écria :

- Comment ça un iceberg ? Ils ne l'ont pas vu ?

Sasori le regarda, inquiet.

- Visiblement ils étaient trop près pour virer. C'est normal à cette période de l'année, mais...

- Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il en adviendra ! s'exclama Naruto en se tournant ensuite vers Sasuke.

Ce dernier sentit la main du blond se resserrer sur la sienne l'espace d'un bref instant, avant de la laisser.

- Sasuke, dit-il à voix basse, rapprochant leur visage. Vas retrouver Itachi, et essayez ensuite d'aller récolter quelques infos. Si le navire doit couler ils ne le crieront pas sur tous les toits.

Les yeux noirs du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

- Couler ?

- Rien n'est sûr, s'empressa d'ajouter Naruto. Mais il faut envisager cette option. Sasuke, continua le blond en posant une main rassurante sur la tempe frissonnante du jeune brun. Je t'assure que ça n'arrivera pas, un bateau peut rester à flot après une collision, ce ne sont que des mesures de sécurité. Vas ! On se rejoint bientôt.

Il regarda une dernière fois Sasori et Deidara, ayant soudainement tant de choses à leur dire. « Merci », ou « Je ne vous oublierai jamais » ou encore « Vous êtes les meilleurs amis que je n'ai jamais eus », mais il ne dit rien, le souffle coupé, la bouche sèche, les mots qui manquaient au fond de sa gorge. Puis il regarda les yeux bleus et si beaux de Naruto, une douleur fugace s'infiltrant dans son cœur et Sasuke partit à la course, les jambes flageolantes, la volonté puissante que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'il voyait Naruto lui procurant le feu nécessaire pour lui donner la force de continuer.

Il courut donc à travers les couloirs du paquebot. Si celui-ci avait heurté un iceberg, « immense » selon les dires de Sasori et Deidara, alors ils étaient peut-être en danger. Allait-il sombrer ? Il ne savait pas, mais Sasori et Naruto avaient l'air inquiet à ce sujet. Et tout le monde s'agitait autour d'eux, même les stewards, qui devaient être plus au courant que lui.

Sasuke bouscula des passants, courant et contournant les longs couloirs du navire semblant être devenu étranger. Il ne trouva pas son chemin, coincé au pont C, et se mit à paniquer avant qu'il ne perçoive l'ascenseur au bout du couloir. Il y courut aussitôt et monta dedans, direction le pont B. Il entendit diverses conversations sur le fameux sujet de l'iceberg et préféra attendre avant de s'affoler pour de bon. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'à peines quelques minutes que le navire avait frappé il ne savait quoi exactement.

Ses pieds maladroits le menèrent ensuite avec difficulté à la section des premières classes. Il passa devant le grand escalier et poursuivit le corridor très éclairé mais plutôt calme par ici. Les suites des gens les plus riches du bateau, ils dormaient sans doute, ceux-là.

Il passa alors à côté d'un homme au visage profondément marqué par l'inquiétude qu'il crut reconnaître. Sasuke se retourna et le regarda des yeux continuer son chemin, plissant les sourcils tout en essayant de se rappeler de qui il s'agissait. Puis, il se souvint : c'était Thomas Andrews, l'architecte du Titanic. Planté là à additionner deux plus deux, Sasuke comprit que l'heure était sans doute effectivement grave. Pourquoi l'architecte même du navire avait-il cette tête d'enterrement ? À cette heure, les gens devraient dormir, même les gens les plus occupés. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose !

Sasuke secoua la tête, essayant de se convaincre que c'était moins grave que cela n'en avait l'air, puis il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à sa suite. Une fois trouvée, il ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt derrière lui.

Le salon était désert et surtout très calme. Son frère n'était plus assis sur le canapé, mais la lampe sur la petite table à côté était toujours allumée. Le jeune homme balaya la pièce des yeux rapidement, recherchant la moindre trace d'Itachi. Il remarqua une cigarette encore fumante sur le cendrier posé au centre de la table, puis un chapeau sur le fauteuil. Il marcha discrètement en direction de sa chambre, dont la porte était restée dans la même position que quand il était partit tout à l'heure. Il se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre même s'il savait que son frère n'y serait pas.

Son lit était dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé. Sasuke se retourna et se dirigea avec précipitation vers l'autre côté de la suite, pour vérifier les appartements d'Itachi, certain qu'il dormait sans doute.

- Itachi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

- Itachi ! répéta-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son frère. Itachi, il faut monter sur le pont. Le paquebot a heurté un iceberg, ça pourrait être grave. Itachi !

Toujours aucune réponse. Il se dit que peut-être son frère était lui aussi sortit afin de s'informer de la situation. Il espérait le trouver, ensemble il serait plus rassuré. Même si Itachi ne pouvait pas supporter Naruto, Sasuke ne voulait en aucun cas être séparé des deux personnes qui comptaient désormais le plus pour lui. Les deux personnes sans qui il serait seul au monde.

En revenant sur ses pas, retournant au salon, Sasuke tomba nez à nez avec Itachi, qui se tenait là, silencieux comme un fantôme. Le jeune brun sursauta durement, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit, ni même d'exprimer son soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé, qu'Itachi, le regard sombre et la bouche plissée en un rictus mauvais, leva la main et l'assomma avec un revolver, d'un violent coup sur la tempe.

Sasuke s'effondra comme une chiffe molle sur le sol. Itachi le regarda un instant puis rangea son pistolet à l'intérieur de son veston. Il tourna les talons et vint se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Satisfait, il reprit sa cigarette et se remit à fumer, lançant quelques regards vers le corps étendu et immobile de son petit frère gisant par terre.

- Tu ne le reverras pas Sasuke. Tu es bien ici. Il ne reposera pas ses sales mains sur toi. Je ne fais que te protéger, p'tit frère. C'est ce que doit faire un grand frère.

Il inspira une bouffée puis l'expulsa devant lui. Il était si loin dans sa folie qu'il ne remarqua pas que le navire tanguait dangereusement, certes encore légèrement, et si lentement qu'il était difficile de le distinguer.

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**


	12. Sanglante confrontation

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Sanglante confrontation **

Sasori et Deidara portaient encore les vêtements de Naruto et Sasuke, ne s'étant pas changés depuis le dîner. Après que Sasuke ait quitté pour aller chercher son frère, Naruto avait suivi ses deux amis jusqu'en troisième classe, où ceux-ci souhaitaient avertir quelques amis proches d'être prudents et d'essayer de monter vers le pont avant qu'on ne ferme les grilles définitivement, ayant aperçu en chemin un steward fermer une grille de l'une des sections les moins occupées.

Il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la réalité se concrétise. Ils avaient senti le navire tanguer à quelques reprises, et les bruits d'écho puissants retentissaient de nouveau, signe que le _Titanic_ n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur l'océan. Naruto continuait de se dire que ce n'était sans doute pas aussi grave que cela n'en avait l'air, mais Sasori et Deidara avaient cet air troublé et profondément bouleversé. Après tout, ils avaient vu l'iceberg, ils avaient vu de leurs propres yeux la grosseur de celui-ci. Et Naruto se souvenait avoir sentit l'impact, là-haut dans les chambres des premières classes, très loin de l'endroit où l'iceberg avait frappé le navire – ou plutôt l'inverse. Tout portait à croire que c'était vraiment grave.

En revenant vers le pont supérieur, les trois garçons virent avec effroi des dizaines de personnes agglutinées près des portes de sorties, portant un gilet de sauvetage. Deidara se mit à trembler en se tournant pour regarder un peu partout, tandis que Sasori ravalait difficilement sa salive. Naruto s'avança vers la sortie, écoutant le bruit qui venait de l'extérieur, les cris des officiers. Il s'approcha et sortit en faisant signe à ses deux amis de venir également.

Sur le pont, là-même où ils s'étaient rencontrés, avec Sasuke, quelques jours plus tôt, les officiers étaient en train de détacher les cordes qui retenaient en place les canots, avec un certain empressement. Naruto écarquilla ses yeux bleus clairs, comprenant la gravité de la situation.

- Ils préparent l'évacuation, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? cria Sasori à ses côtés, n'ayant pas entendu à cause du brouhaha tout autour d'eux.

Naruto se tourna vers lui et l'entraîna de nouveau à l'intérieur.

- Ils préparent la putain d'évacuation ! cria-t-il à Sasori et Deidara. C'est grave. Retournons chercher nos gilets de sauvetage.

- Tu es sûr qu'on a le temps ? s'inquiéta Deidara qui louchait vers les canots à l'extérieur.

- Oui ! Si on se dépêche, s'exclama Naruto en prenant la direction de l'escalier.

- On se retrouve sur le pont ? demanda Sasori, tenant fermement la main de Deidara, tandis que Naruto se préparait à monter.

Le blond réalisa alors que ses amis devaient, pour leur part, descendre. La main sur la rampe, il les toisa un moment, le cœur battant, comprenant qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien n'avoir aucune chance de pouvoir remonter s'ils mettaient trop de temps. Il réfléchit rapidement, à la vitesse de l'éclair, tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Puis il lâcha :

- Faites très vite ! Ne traînez pas ! Ils vont fermer les grilles si la situation s'aggrave. Vous comprenez ? Ne traînez _surtout_ pas ! Je veux absolument voir vos têtes sur le pont tout à l'heure !

Sasori et Deidara acquiescèrent et partirent aussi vite que possible.

Naruto, de son côté, piqua un sprint vers le pont B. Il courut à travers les gens qui semblaient ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, s'excusant par pure politesse ici et là, plus énervé qu'autre chose. Il atteignit bientôt sa suite qu'il défonça pratiquement pour entrer. Il trouva son ami endormi dans sa chambre. Avant de penser à prendre son gilet, ce qu'il était venu chercher, Naruto se jeta presque sur lui et le secoua.

- Kiba ! Debout ! Aller, dépêche !

Le brun geignit tout en ouvrant ses yeux brumeux sur un Naruto complètement paniqué. Il se tortilla, s'étira puis se redressa, une expression d'ennui mais aussi d'incompréhension sur son visage.

- Wooh, mec, calme-toi. Dis-donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-il. Et il est quelle heure ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Kiba regarda, après s'être frotté les yeux, son ami se diriger vers la garde-robe.

- Il est presque minuit, répondit celui-ci en étirant les bras pour attraper les gilets de sauvetage cachés sur l'étagère. Et le navire est en train de couler. Alors dépêche-toi, on se tire d'ici !

Kiba écarquilla les yeux, se figeant d'un coup.

- Le navire est en train de quoi ? s'écria-t-il, incrédule, croyant à une mauvaise blague.

- En train de couler ! Il a heurté un iceberg il y a environ vingt minutes. Il faut absolument monter sur le pont et essayer d'embarquer sur un canot.

Naruto balança un des gilets à la tête de son ami qui l'enfila sans plus tarder, s'extirpant du lit et s'habillant aussitôt. Il prit ensuite un chapeau et fila à la suite de Naruto qui ne perdait aucune minute.

En sortant dans le couloir, où passaient quelques personnes encore vêtus de pyjama et de robe de chambre, Naruto pensa soudainement à Sasuke et se dit qu'il mettait beaucoup de temps. C'était anormalement long. Se tournant vers Kiba, il lui plaqua sur le corps son gilet de sauvetage et s'écria :

- Garde-le pour moi un moment, je dois aller chercher Sasuke. Monte sur le pont, Kiba, je t'y rejoins.

Kiba n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que le blond avait disparu au bout du corridor.

La suite de Sasuke et d'Itachi ne fut pas difficile à trouver, elle n'était pas très loin de la sienne. Il bouscula à nouveau des passants complètement inconscients qui se prélassaient et prenaient surtout toute la place et, légèrement agacé, il atteignit la porte tant cherchée qu'il ouvrit sans même hésiter ou sans même frapper.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fous, nom de Dieu ! Tu en mets du temps ! lança-t-il en entrant.

Mais il tomba sur Itachi, debout au milieu de la pièce, appuyé sur le fauteuil, émiettant sa cigarette sur le cendrier. Un sourire que Naruto ne put que décrire comme carnassier maquillait ses traits, un éclat de malice brillait au fond de ses yeux noirs. Naruto s'interrompit et le regarda, suspicieux, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte. Il eut l'impression que le brun l'attendait ou quelque chose du genre... Il ferma la porte quand Itachi prit la parole.

- Tiens ! Naruto. Je t'attendais.

- Itachi, ce n'est pas le temps de se disputer. La situation est grave. Où est Sasuke ?

- Il dort. Il était fatigué, tu vois. Après tout il se fait tard.

Naruto ne comprenant pas ce qu'Itachi voulait dire, fronça ses sourcils en continuant de le fixer avec prudence. Puis, son sourire s'élargissant subtilement, Itachi désigna du menton l'endroit où Sasuke était étalé et inconscient. Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, la stupeur, la colère, l'incompréhension et surtout l'inquiétude passant l'un après l'autre dans son regard. Il bondit jusqu'à lui tout en hurlant son nom.

- Sasuke !

Naruto s'accroupit et le toucha délicatement, le renversant sur le dos.

- Sasuke, tu m'entends ? Hé !

Il le secoua mais il était durement assommé. Le blond remarqua une plaie sur sa tempe d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang. Ses traits se durcirent, ses poings se serrèrent. Il se leva lentement et se retourna dans le but ultime de faire payer à Itachi cet acte gratuit et pas du tout nécessaire.

Mais en se retournant, il vit – et se figea net à cette vue – Itachi pointant un revolver dans sa direction. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, se glaçant dans ses veines tandis qu'il s'efforça de se calmer. Un frisson d'effroi lui passa dans le dos.

Quoi ?... Quelle était la signification de ça ? Les yeux du brun face à lui reflétaient tant de haine, et ce bras tendu vers lui au bout duquel un pistolet le pointait, le fixait en attendant que son propriétaire n'appuie sur la gâchette. Naruto vit l'espace d'une seconde les quatre derniers jours, passés dans la majorité du temps avec Sasuke, puis il vit les étés où ce dernier était chez lui, à Paris, dans sa campagne chéri, là où ils étaient tombés amoureux. Il revit la première et la deuxième fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, il revit ces moments si chers à son cœur comme s'il allait mourir là, dans la seconde.

Pourquoi Itachi voudrait-il le tuer ? D'accord il n'appréciait pas la relation qu'il entretenait avec son petit frère, mais de là à vouloir l'assassiner... ? Pourquoi ?

La question muette ne trouva pas la barrière des lèvres du blond. La seule chose qu'il parvint à lâcher fut ce colérique :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Sasuke et moi nous débrouillons très bien, et nous nous sommes toujours très bien débrouillés, merci. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi dans nos vies.

- Je ne pige pas. Qu'est-ce que notre relation a à voir avec _ta_ vie ? Je ne t'empêche pas de la vivre.

- Je ne veux pas de toi dans les parages Naruto.

- Je croyais qu'on était amis, Itachi... Ne fais pas ça, arrête, poursuivit Naruto en levant les mains devant lui, espérant apaiser l'impulsion meurtrière du brun.

Itachi eut un petit rire.

- Tu m'as toujours tout pris, Naruto. Tout. Ne prétends pas être mon ami.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai pris ?

- Sasuke. Je n'ai plus rien, et tu dois me prendre la seule personne qui me reste. Je te hais, tu entends ! Je te hais !

Sur ce, il tira sur le mur d'à côté. Naruto sursauta et se tendit de tous ses membres, reposant ses yeux sur Itachi après avoir regardé le trou qu'il avait fait dans le pauvre mur de la suite. Ses dents se serrèrent, certain qu'il allait être le prochain à avoir un trou quelque part sur le corps.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il tenta une nouvelle approche.

- Itachi, je... je suis désolé si tu l'as vu de cette façon, mais mon intention n'a jamais été de te rejeter.

- Je me fiche de toi Naruto !

- Ni de faire en sorte que _Sasuke_ te rejette ! Écoute, on en discutera plus tard, une fois arrivés à New-York. Mais cesse de braquer cette putain d'arme sur moi et viens avant que le navire ne sombre au fond de l'océan ! Le temps manque !

- Parfait, alors je n'ai qu'à te laisser ici et tu couleras avec le Titanic. C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. Ça m'évitera de gaspiller mes balles.

- Tu es complètement cinglé, lâcha Naruto en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

Itachi poussa un « Hm ! » méprisant avant de baisser son arme. Mais alors que Naruto faisait un pas vers lui, il le braqua de nouveau vers le blond.

- Itachi ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est bon, je suis désolé !

- Tu ne gagneras pas. J'en ai marre de voir ta gueule d'ange tourner autour de ce qu'il me reste de plus précieux dans ce monde. Et tes excuses ne me feront pas changer d'avis. Je sais que tu me l'enlèveras un jour ou l'autre. Je ne le perdrai pas pour toi.

- Alors quoi ? Tu me tues et il restera à tes côtés pour l'éternité ? Tu rêves. Si tu tires, il te haïra à tout jamais.

Itachi fixa Naruto en écoutant ses paroles, le regard toujours aussi dur, le bras ne faiblissant pas à rester surélevé et le revolver bien en place dans sa main qui ne tremblait même pas. Ils se fusillaient des yeux, chacun tentant de comprendre la motivation de l'autre, chacun essayant de se rappeler à quel moment tout avait chaviré pour l'autre.

Naruto revoyait le jeune Itachi si souriant, si heureux. Il avait toujours été gentil, doux, joyeux, malgré qu'il soit aussi discret. Jamais Naruto ne l'aurait cru si cruel, capable de tel acte, capable de telles paroles. Avait-il tellement souffert pour en être arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Naruto avait toujours vu Itachi comme un ami, un vrai ami. Il aurait tout fait pour ne pas le laisser souffrir...

Même son regard devenu tendre et triste n'y fit rien. Itachi restait dur et froid comme de la glace, le revolver inlassablement rivé dans sa direction, le doigt sur la gâchette attendant de tirer.

Sasuke se réveilla à ce moment, tiré de son inconscience par une furieuse douleur à la tête et par le bruit que faisaient les deux hommes dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers eux et écarquilla ses yeux embrouillés quand il vit quelle scène se déroulait devant lui.

Itachi était sur le point d'assassiner Naruto, braquant un pistolet sur lui. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, une peur glaciale s'infiltrant dans tous les pores de sa peau, la sueur se mettant à lui couler sur le front. Il se releva d'un coup et se précipita vers le blond, le poussant de la ligne directive du revolver, prêt à prendre la balle pour lui – ou plutôt ne réalisant pas que c'était ce qu'il faisait, que c'était ce que son corps faisait.

- Itachi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, t-tu es fou ! Baisse ton arme !

- Retourne dormir Sasuke, ce sont des discussions d'adulte, répondit bêtement Itachi, sans aucun respect pour son cadet.

Ce qui alimenta la fureur de Naruto. Il repoussa Sasuke délicatement, se remettant devant lui.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

- A-Arrête, Itachi, t-tu ne te rends pas compte, tu... tu pourrais le tuer !

- Tss, c'est ce qu'il veut, grogna Naruto, fulminant, les poings serrés.

- NON ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! Il faut monter sur le pont et prendre un canot, tout de suite ! Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son frère qui semblait être sourd à ce qu'il disait, tout comme Naruto qui continuait de fusiller son ennemi des yeux. Impatient, Sasuke répéta :

- Je vous dis d'arrêter ! Ça ne sert à rien de se bagarrer maintenant, on va tous y rester si on perd notre temps ici !

- Très bien, j'ai saisi, accepta Itachi en descendant son arme.

Les deux autres furent soulagés, se détendant quelque peu. Mais aussitôt que leurs gardes furent baissés, Itachi releva la main et tira sur l'épaule de Naruto. Ce dernier poussa un cri en tombant à genoux. Sasuke sursauta en écarquillant les yeux, lorsqu'il vit, s'écoulant à travers les doigts du blond, le sang d'un rouge écarlate. L'expression figée d'horreur, il se tourna vers son frère. Une colère sans nom irradiait maintenant de ses traits. Son propre sang ayant quelque peu séché sur le côté de son visage, Sasuke courut vers son frère, évita de justesse une balle qu'Itachi venait de tirer, qui alla faire exploser la lampe derrière Naruto.

Sasuke se jeta sur Itachi, les deux mains sur son col et le poussa si fort qu'ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse.

- Tu as perdu la raison Itachi ! Tu dis que tu veux mon bonheur, mais tu essayes de me tuer ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? HEIN ?

Itachi avait lâché le revolver quand son frère s'était jeté sur lui. Sous le corps de Sasuke, il ne fit que le regarder, la haine et la souffrance brillant dans ses yeux, mais surtout la haine. Surtout le ressentiment. Sasuke tirait sur son col, les poings serrés, la colère et la tristesse maquillant ses traits à lui.

- Je ne comprends pas Itachi, pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'écria-t-il plus doucement, voyant la lueur de peine au fond des yeux de son frère. Pourquoi ?

Contre toute attente, Itachi, qui perdit toute humanité dans le regard, plaqua sa main autour de la gorge de Sasuke et serra. Celui-ci, pris par surprise, lâcha son col et vint plutôt attraper la main de son frère qui l'empêchait de respirer. Itachi enserra plus fort sa gorge et se redressa avec facilité, poussant Sasuke pour, une fois debout, aller le plaquer au mur le plus proche. Avec ses deux mains désormais, il étrangla son petit frère qui se débattait, les jambes tremblantes qui tentaient de frapper Itachi.

- I-Ita... Aaah, souffla Sasuke, d'une voix quasi-muette.

- Il t'a déjà changé, il t'a déjà enlevé à moi. Tu n'es plus mon petit frère, tu n'es qu'un étranger, qu'une sale... traînée... une... Tu n'es plus mon frère !

Sasuke ferma les yeux à ces mots, plus pour tenter de retrouver son souffle, mais également par douleur d'entendre ça. Il voulut respirer mais l'air manquait cruellement.

Naruto, étourdi par le sang qu'il continuait de perdre, ne perdit malgré tout pas une minute pour se précipiter au secours de Sasuke. Il attrapa le revolver et courut jusqu'à Itachi. Violemment, il l'empoigna par les épaules et le fit lâcher Sasuke, le jetant ensuite avec force derrière. Il s'écrasa misérablement au sol tandis que le plus jeune s'écroulait à son tour, le cou meurtri et la respiration haletante.

Itachi se redressa, attrapant sa canne qui prônait sur le canapé afin de le brandir comme arme. Il frappa Naruto qui esquiva du mieux qu'il le pouvait les coups brutaux. Sasuke, à genoux derrière eux, les supplia d'une voix trop faible pour être entendue, d'arrêter de se battre. Les regardant se livrer coups après coups, à la main ou avec divers objets, Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer, mais surtout la panique le submerger. Ça ne pouvait pas bien se terminer... ça ne pouvait pas. Il en eut encore plus la certitude, quand il sentit le navire vibrer de nouveau, comme s'il ballotait. Un bruit d'écho puissant résonna en même temps, accompagnant sa lente descente dans les eaux. Maintenant c'était vrai, ils coulaient.

Sasuke se redressa et bondit vers les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient toujours. Il se jeta sur Naruto et le retint de frapper une nouvelle fois son frère. Seulement, Itachi en profita pour lui dérober d'un mouvement rapide le revolver. Sasuke n'eut le temps de rien dire que Naruto l'enveloppa de ses bras, se balançant ensuite de côté, le plaquant au sol où ils atterrirent sans douceur.

- ATTENTION, SASUKE !

Itachi tira, mais les deux jeunes hommes esquivèrent de justesse.

Sasuke ferma fortement les yeux, blotti et protégé contre le torse de Naruto, et pria pour qu'ils se réveillent tous et découvrent une nouvelle journée rayonnante à bord du Titanic. Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar très réaliste. Il entendit les pas d'Itachi vers eux, s'approchant de leurs deux corps échoués par terre. Sasuke tremblait, sentant autour de lui les bras puissants de Naruto qui lui servaient de bouclier. Il tremblait violemment, sachant que le blond mourrait avant lui, qu'il prendrait le coup de feu pour lui. Pourquoi Itachi faisait-il tout ça ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là tous les trois ? À s'entretuer ? Comment ? Alors qu'il n'y avait que quelques jours à peine ils faisaient la fête, heureux d'être sur ce navire, heureux de vivre le voyage inaugural du plus grand paquebot du monde, heureux d'être en direction du nouveau monde, du pays de la liberté.

Désormais, ils allaient mourir. D'une façon ou d'une autre...

- Je suis là, Sasuke, je suis là, souffla Naruto à son oreille, l'enserrant d'une poigne protective contre son corps, gardant sa force malgré son épaule qui continuait à saigner.

Itachi se plaça au-dessus d'eux, les enjambant pour les dominer complètement. Naruto redressa la tête pour lancer un regard au brun qui pointait l'arme sur eux. Dans un instant, il allait leur éclater la cervelle. Naruto inspira discrètement, savourant son dernier souffle, tenant obstinément Sasuke contre lui, priant pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Itachi avait un regard indéchiffrable, des yeux qui n'étaient plus humains depuis longtemps.

Naruto et lui se regardèrent longuement de nouveau, le blond semblant accepter sa situation d'impuissance. Mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Itachi leva son revolver... et le retourna contre lui.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, après avoir sursauté à l'entente du coup qui partit. Sentant encore la vigueur des bras de Naruto autour de lui, il se dégagea de son étreinte au moment même où le corps de son frère s'effondra à ses côtés, un trou dans la tête et du sang qui tapissait maintenant le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il fut si choqué qu'il ne prononça pas un mot, il n'hurla pas. Naruto, tout aussi choqué, le souffle coupé et les membres à son tour tremblants, demeura immobile un moment, à fixer le cadavre d'Itachi. Puis, il attrapa Sasuke par les bras et le releva sans plus tarder.

- V-Viens, faut pas rester ici. Viens !

Naruto l'aida à se relever et le guida vers la sortie, non sans avoir récupérer le revolver qui pourrait s'avérer utile – on n'était jamais assez prudent, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Il traîna Sasuke comme une larve, le jeune homme semblant vouloir rester sur place. Naruto l'emmena à l'extérieur, verrouilla la porte de la suite et la referma derrière eux. Sasuke manqua de vomir, se plaquant une main sur la bouche et tituba, soudainement pris d'un vertige incontrôlable et puissant, mais Naruto le prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer et également pour le serrer très fort, lui frottant le dos pour l'apaiser.

- C'est rien, c'est fini. C'est fini, Sasuke. Je suis là.

N'obtenant aucune réaction du corps frissonnant dans ses bras, Naruto le recula doucement, pour voir que le jeune brun était en état de choc, les yeux toujours écarquillés, vides, comme si un voile s'était baissé devant ses pupilles. Il était pâle comme la mort, tremblant aussi. Naruto se mordit la lèvre, retenant une injure, puis lui frictionna les bras avant de l'embrasser sur le dessus de la tête. Mais Naruto n'était pas insensible non plus. Il souhaita du plus profond de son être de pouvoir effacer les dix dernières minutes de sa vie, et encore plus l'image d'Itachi avait ce trou dans la tête, tout ce sang et ces yeux encore ouverts...

- Ça ira, se borna-t-il à répéter. Je te le promets. Viens maintenant, il faut monter sur le pont. Sasori et Deidara doivent déjà nous y attendre.

Naruto lui prit ensuite le poignet pour prendre la route, mais Sasuke le retint en place, ses yeux fixés sur la blessure du blond à l'épaule. Avec tendresse, Naruto retira la main pâle qui s'était aventurée là.

- Ça va. Je vais bien, c'est rien de grave. La balle ne m'a qu'effleuré.

- Tu perds du sang, souffla Sasuke.

- Toi aussi, murmura à son tour Naruto en posant sa main sur la tempe de Sasuke.

Sasuke y joignit la sienne, emmêlant ses doigts. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que les bruits des alentours leur parviennent. Naruto lui prit la main et la descendit.

- On s'occupera de nos blessures plus tard. Allons-y. Le temps file et faut pas traîner ici.

* * *

**À SUIVRE..**


	13. Panique

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Panique **

Le cœur de Sasuke n'avait jamais battu aussi fort.

C'était la panique générale. Sur le pont, où ils venaient d'arriver, les gens se bousculaient, criaient, tous voulaient monter dans un canot que les officiers essayaient de descendre à l'eau. Ils étaient cinq le long du pont, à contrôler ceux qui embarquaient et ceux dont ce n'était pas encore le tour. Eux aussi criaient. Rien n'était calme, il y avait trop de bruit, trop de cris comme pour leur rappeler le danger, la gravité de la situation. Le bruit était si énorme, si fort que Sasuke se plaqua aussitôt les mains sur les oreilles une fois à l'extérieur, comme un enfant effrayé, fixant avec horreur les gens courir dans tous les sens, gilet sur le dos, et les officiers donner des ordres aux autres, affalant les canots. L'océan qui n'avait jamais été aussi noir.

Naruto lui prit l'une de ses mains, l'obligeant à l'enlever de sa tête pour la tenir très fortement dans la sienne. Le jeune brun regarda les yeux bleus qui se voulurent réconfortants, et se sentit en sécurité avec la paume chaude du blond autour de la sienne.

- À partir de maintenant, Sasuke, on ne se lâche plus, c'est clair ?! cria pratiquement Naruto.

Sasuke acquiesça, mais ce fut sans doute un si faible mouvement de la tête que Naruto voulut en être certain :

- Sasuke ?! Ne lâche pas cette main, tu m'entends ? Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Si on se perd, c'est fini !

- O-Oui ! parvint-il à crier.

- Bien ! Allons trouver Sasori et Deidara, et après, on se tire d'ici !

Ils choisirent, après avoir regardé dans toutes les directions, d'aller vers la droite. Sasuke constata, en se mettant à courir, que le navire était désormais réellement en pente. Il coulait. C'était vrai maintenant. Rien n'était plus sûr que ça : dans quelques instants, le Titanic s'écraserait au fond de l'océan Atlantique. Où seront-ils ? Où sera-t-il ? Où _Naruto_ serait ? Il n'en savait rien et devant cet inconnu, devant cet inconnu tellement effrayant, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues fraîches, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Et Itachi ne quittait jamais sa tête. Il le hantait jusqu'ici sur le pont, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la suite.

Suivant Naruto, il se laissa emmener, ne lâchant jamais sa main. C'était devenu, à ce stade, sa seule occupation, sa seule mission. Ne pas lâcher sa main. Ne pas lâcher sa main. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte. C'était ce qui l'animait.

Naruto courut jusqu'à la poupe, revenant à bâbord, il fouilla le pont extérieur de tous les côtés, se rendant lentement compte que le rouquin et le blond n'étaient nulle part.

- Putain ! jura-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

Naruto regarda l'océan qui semblait se rapprocher d'eux, puis lança un regard en direction de l'officier à quelques mètres d'eux qui aidait une dame à monter à bord d'un canot de sauvetage. Il y avait encore quelques femmes et enfants qui attendaient pour y embarquer, tandis que maris et pères étaient plantés là en arrière comme des idiots, à attendre de mourir.

Le blond jura de nouveau entre ses dents serrées, puis il se tourna vers Sasuke qui, bien qu'il semblât dans un état second, avait l'air tout de même lucide et conscient de ce qui se passait. Tendrement, Naruto glissa sa main libre sur son visage et lui embrassa le front.

- Va falloir descendre. Sasori et Deidara, ils sont sans doute coincés. Tu ne lâches pas ma main, hein ? Pas une seule seconde.

Sasuke acquiesça vivement, un peu tremblant. Naruto le fixa longuement dans les yeux avant de se décider.

- Très bien. Viens !

Ils repartirent de nouveau, bondissant sur la première porte menant à l'intérieur. Ils coururent jusqu'au grand escalier, qui les mena au pont C. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur, mais le garçon à l'intérieur était déjà en train de se disputer avec des gens, disant que l'ascenseur ne pouvait plus descendre à cause du niveau de l'eau. Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent, avec effroi, puis ils décidèrent d'emprunter un autre chemin.

Ils reprirent l'escalier principal qui les emmena au pont D, de là ils parcoururent les salles à dîner, vides, où les charriots roulaient tout seul vers l'avant. Ils en évitèrent quelques uns, furent très prudents pour ne pas marcher sur de la vaisselle brisée, et rejoignirent bientôt une cage d'escalier où ils purent descendre jusqu'au pont E, et de là au pont F. Ils croisèrent sur leur route des gens perdus, des enfants qui pleuraient, se tortillant pour retrouver leurs parents égarés dans ce chaos.

Les mains de Naruto et Sasuke restaient obstinément liées. La situation était trop grave pour qu'on le remarque ou pour que l'on réagisse, de toute façon. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Tout le monde avait peur, tout le monde fuyait, tout le monde était pressé, tout le monde tentait de trouver une issue pour se sauver la vie.

Ils avancèrent ensembles jusqu'à la cabine de Sasori et Deidara, où ils avaient fait l'amour quelques jours plus tôt. La porte était ouverte mais évidemment il n'y avait personne. Le couloir était désert, longé par des valises ouvertes et à moitié vidées. Des vêtements, des chaussures, des chapeaux traînaient un peu partout dans le corridor. Sasuke chercha dans toutes les directions leurs amis, tout comme Naruto qui finit par apercevoir un virage au bout du couloir. Des voix venaient de là, et lorsque le blond vit un homme y courir, il tira sur la main de Sasuke.

- Viens, il y a du monde par là !

Il régnait une chaleur ici-bas. Une véritable fournaise tandis qu'ils arpentaient le couloir jusqu'au bout où ils virèrent. Il y avait là, et ils écarquillèrent les yeux, un escalier qui débordait, à craquer, de personnes, toutes hurlant, criant pour qu'on ouvre la grille. Des stewards, de l'autre côté, restaient là, à leur crier de reculer, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir les grilles pour raison de sécurité. Naruto observa cette scène avec les sourcils froncés, alors que Sasuke restait près de lui, évitant les gens qui continuaient de s'approcher de la grille en les bousculant et vérifiant bien, tel était son seul devoir, que ses doigts étaient bien mêlés et accrochés à ceux de Naruto.

- Ils ne sont pas ici, s'exclama Naruto après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la foule. Ils ne sont pas là, Sasuke.

- Ils sont sûrement quelque part, c'est obligé...

- Allons voir de ce côté ! proposa Naruto en pointant du doigt le côté opposé.

À la dernière minute, Sasuke vit Karin, la jeune fille avec laquelle il avait dansé. Elle était coincée contre le mur, entre un vieil homme et un jeune, et elle avait l'air perdue, tremblante et effrayée. Sasuke expliqua à Naruto qu'ils devaient l'emmener avec eux et tous deux se dirigèrent vers elle. Sasuke prit le poignet de la jeune rousse et la tira vers lui, avec un sourire encourageant.

- Karin, viens par là. Viens avec nous.

Terrorisée, des traces de larmes sur les joues, Karin le reconnut et accepta de le suivre. Les trois jeunes gens, Naruto ouvrant la marche, se dirigèrent vers l'autre côté, où ils tournèrent encore quelques coins, comme dans un véritable labyrinthe. Ils débouchèrent sur un escalier où il y avait une autre grille, à l'exception qu'ici il y avait moins de monde.

Aussitôt le coin tourné, le regard scrutateur de Naruto tomba sur ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Sasori et Deidara étaient derrière quelques autres hommes, qui secouaient les grilles en hurlant sur les stewards de l'autre côté. Deidara serrait la main de Sasori tandis que celui-ci respirait avec difficulté, le dos appuyé lourdement sur le mur.

- Hé ! cria Naruto en s'approchant.

Karin, qui avait la main dans celle de Sasuke, aperçut l'un de ses amis près des grilles et courut aussitôt dans ses bras. Le jeune homme, d'environ 18 ans, aux cheveux blonds très, très pâles, qui semblaient presque blancs, la serra contre lui, heureux de la retrouver. Sasuke observa les retrouvailles en sentant son cœur lui faire mal – car malgré l'heureux événement, ils avaient peu de chance de survivre, tout comme eux tous – puis il regarda Sasori et crut à son tour se mettre à suffoquer.

Naruto posa une main sur son épaule, les sourcils froncés.

- Ça va ?

- Il déteste être enfermé longtemps dans un petit espace, répondit à sa place Deidara.

Le rouquin avait effectivement l'air très pâle. Naruto acquiesça, puis décida d'agir avant que le roux ne perde définitivement connaissance. Il s'approcha des grilles, poussant légèrement un vieillard qui pleurait presque en s'y accrochant, essayant de toute sa bonne volonté de convaincre les stewards de l'ouvrir.

Naruto referma l'une de ses mains dessus, l'autre qui tenait toujours celle de Sasuke.

- Ouvrez, s'il vous plaît.

- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de les verrouiller. Vous pouvez toujours vous rendre à l'escalier et monter par là. Soyez raisonnables, jeunes gens !

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Ouvrez, ce sera plus simple ! Qu'est-ce qui est plus important, ces foutues grilles ou la vie de centaine de personnes ? cria Sasuke, qui se faisait aussi impatient, la colère l'emportant finalement sur la peur.

Naruto le regarda, surpris de le voir reprendre du poil de la bête, avant de reposer son attention sur l'homme juste derrière, qui possédait le pouvoir de les sauver sans pourtant vouloir l'utiliser. Égoïstement.

- Je ne peux pas vous aider, messieurs. Vous m'en voyez navré !

- Très bien, alors vous m'en voyez aussi navré, monsieur. Désolé, pour les grilles. Si je survis, je vais payer les dégâts, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Tout en parlant, Naruto, qui venait d'avoir une idée, plongea sa main libre dans son veston. Sous les regards surpris autour de lui, et les yeux qui s'écarquillèrent, il sortit le revolver d'Itachi, qu'il avait ramené avec lui en cas de besoin. La situation s'annonçait corsée, et avec ça, il pourrait tous les libérer de ces grilles.

Les deux stewards ouvrirent grand les yeux, effarés, devenus blancs comme des linges. Ils reculèrent aussitôt, levant les mains en signe de capitulation.

- Monsieur, reposez-ça ! s'exclama le premier.

- Vous aurez des ennuis, si vous ne posez pas cette arme immédiatement ! lança l'autre.

- Ouais, et vous allez avoir un trou dans la tête si vous ne reculez pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, juste d'ouvrir ces putains de grilles.

Le blond fit quelques pas en arrière. Sous les regards surpris de Sasuke, de Deidara, de Sasori, ainsi que des autres, il étendit le bras, visa la serrure et tira. Le coup résonna en écho, faisant gémir quelques personnes autour de lui, qui posèrent deux mains sur leurs oreilles.

- Pardon ! s'excusa Naruto.

Deidara fut le premier à s'avancer pour l'aider à ouvrir les grilles, lâchant Sasori un bref instant. Sasuke l'aida aussi, tout comme quelques personnes autour qui vinrent offrir leur aide.

Voyant Naruto libéré, toujours porteur de cette arme, les stewards ne tardèrent pas à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Naruto se tourna vers Sasori et l'aida à avancer, d'une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Deidara se précipita à ses côtés et reprit sa main.

- Aller, mon pote. On va sortir sur le pont et tu pourras respirer de nouveau.

Le rouquin, finalement rassuré de pouvoir sortir de là, fit un effort et avança, tenant bien la main de son petit blond, poussé par le besoin viscéral de respirer l'air pur de l'extérieur, et l'idée de vouloir survivre avec Deidara.

Quant à Naruto, il se tourna vers Sasuke et resserra sa main sur la sienne. Le cœur qui battait toujours aussi fort, le jeune brun inspira profondément et décida de laisser sa peur de côté, le temps de fuir. Si ses espoirs n'étaient pas élevés, être avec Naruto, tout près de lui, attaché à lui par leurs paumes, lui faisait croire qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. D'atteindre l'Amérique, de ne pas finir dans les eaux glaciales de l'Atlantique. De vivre ensemble, d'être de nouveaux heureux un jour, loin des problèmes, loin des cauchemars qui les hanterait, loin de ce navire qui renfermait leurs plus beaux moments, mais loin de ce navire qui renfermait aussi la mort d'Itachi et un navire qui voulait également les aspirer avec lui au fond de l'océan.

- Tout ira bien, chuchota Naruto et Sasuke lut sur ses lèvres plus qu'il n'entendit ses paroles.

Cependant, le coup de feu ayant attiré beaucoup de curieux, ils se firent bientôt envahir de tous les côtés par les passagers paniqués et affolés qui vinrent emprunter le passage qu'ils avaient libéré. Le chaos revint. La foule sembla se multiplier. Sasuke fut bousculé contre un mur. Naruto poussa férocement un homme pour pouvoir passer et pour éviter que leurs mains se détachent. Plaqué à son tour contre Sasuke, il rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, se perdant au fond de ses pupilles noires. Il réalisa alors la profondeur de sa peur, de son inquiétude. L'espoir y était si faible qu'il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Avec empressement, il dit :

- Sasuke, tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Je ne lâcherai pas ta main, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. C'est une promesse. Demain matin, on se réveillera tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne mourrai pas sur ce navire et toi non plus ! C'est clair ?

- Oui, souffla faiblement le brun.

- Maintenant, dépêche-toi !

Ils plongèrent à nouveau dans la foule qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Au loin, ils rejoignirent Sasori et Deidara qui avançaient lentement. Tous les quatre réussirent malgré les difficultés à atteindre le pont supérieur.

Mais ce n'est qu'une fois là, que le cauchemar survint pour Sasuke, et pour Naruto. Alors que Sasori et Deidara, eux, avaient presque atteint la porte, ils furent bousculés vers l'arrière et tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Naruto tenta de toutes ses forces et de sa grande volonté pour ne pas laisser les doigts de Sasuke lui échapper, mais ils se séparèrent bien malgré eux. Sasuke fut renversé sur le dos, et se tourna presque aussitôt sur le côté pour éviter qu'on le piétine, roulant vers l'autre mur en se protégeant de ses bras. Il entendit la voix pleine de rage et de peur de Naruto hurler son nom dans l'autre direction. Il ouvrit grands les yeux, réagissant au quart de tour, et se redressa plus vite que l'éclair. Sa main, vide de celle du blond. Il la fixa longuement, le cœur partant pour une autre chamade affolée. Sa main, complètement vide !

Il releva les yeux mais ne vit Naruto nulle part. Ni Sasori, ni Deidara. Seulement des gens paniqués qui couraient devant lui. Il lança un regard devant, derrière, puis vit la silhouette et les cheveux blonds de Naruto qui regardaient vers la sortie, et qui s'y précipita en criant de nouveau son nom.

- Je suis ici Naruto ! Je suis ici ! s'exclama-t-il, mais sa voix était faible.

Naruto disparut.

Sasuke se redressa et se précipita vers la sortie, vers la direction dans laquelle le blond s'était évaporé – ou il croyait que c'était bien cette direction, en réalité, il était complètement perdu. Il courut et courut pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, mais aucune trace du blond. Où était-il passé ? Où ? Nom de Dieu, il était certain de l'avoir vu partir par là ! Il pensa à faire demi-tour, mais l'entrepont était un véritable calvaire, un enfer sur terre, il ne voulait pas y retourner.

Mais si Naruto y était encore coincé ?

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, son cœur lui faisait mal, ses jambes le brûlaient tandis qu'il courait à en perdre haleine à l'intérieur du navire, dans ces couloirs longs et interminables. Il était en train de se perdre davantage, de s'enfoncer plus loin dans le paquebot. À l'instant il n'avait plus aucun sens de l'orientation. Il pleurait, hurlait son nom. Naruto était introuvable. Introuvable ! Complètement disparu !

- Merde ! jura-t-il, tremblant, en s'arrêtant une fois arrivé aux salles à dîner.

Elles étaient à moitié inondées, réalisa-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Il regarda derrière lui, hésitant, puis décida d'entrer. Il pouvait voir le grand escalier au bout. S'il pouvait le rejoindre, il réussirait à monter au pont. Si Naruto avait pris l'autre direction, ils se rentreraient dedans une fois en haut, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse logique.

Une nouvelle fois, l'idée que Naruto était encore coincé en troisième classe lui effleura l'esprit, mais il secoua la tête. Non, ils étaient à deux centimètres de la sortie, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensembles. Il avait trouvé le moyen de sortir de là, il l'avait même vu – avait cru l'avoir vu – sortir et courir vers la droite, tandis que Sasuke croyait, pour sa part, avoir pris la gauche. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais il se disait que s'il avait pris la droite, il aurait trouvé Naruto, non ?

Le souffle quelque peu retrouvé, et les larmes qui avaient cessé de couler, mais qui sillonnaient encore ses joues, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'aventura dans la salle. Au milieu, il commença à marcher dans l'eau. Lorsque son niveau engloutit ses genoux, ses cuisses et sa taille, il lâcha un cri de surprise, soudainement étranglé par sa température très basse. Mais il conserva ses forces et se gifla plusieurs fois mentalement afin de ne pas faiblir. Il voyait l'escalier, il le voyait !

Quand il toucha la rampe, il poussa un profond soupir. Épuisé par cette eau qui l'avait ralentit, il demeura immobile un long moment, appuyé sur l'escalier. Mais il ne tarda pas à monter au plus vite, pas du tout rassuré par les lieux qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus, et qui descendait lentement mais sûrement sous les eaux envahissantes qui avaient élu domicile dans le navire. Les craquements des murs étaient inquiétants, tout comme les bruits qui résonnaient fortement, signifiant que le navire s'enfonçait dans l'océan sans avoir la force de résister.

Il aurait sans doute pu éclater en sanglots de joie quand il parvint à trouver l'extérieur, à sentir la fraîcheur de l'air s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Mais la situation ne lui permettait pas de telles réactions, et puis être finalement sur le pont ne lui garantissait pas la survie. Il devait avant tout trouver Naruto.

Il regarda les deux officiers, devant lui, qui affalaient les derniers canots. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la gauche, en direction de la proue qui s'enfonçait. Il voyait l'eau qui arrivait presque à lui, les gens qui courraient vers lui pour y échapper, les vents puissants qui semblaient pousser encore plus le bateau sous l'eau. Les cris, que de cris... Jamais il n'aurait cru assister à un tel spectacle. Lorsqu'il avait, pour la première fois, posé ses yeux sur le Titanic, tout ce qui lui avait été inspiré, était un voyage de luxe, un moment extraordinaire et inoubliable. Un océan magnifique, et non meurtrier.

Dans quelques instants, désormais, ils seraient tous au fond de l'eau. Lui compris ! C'était là que se terminerait ce si merveilleux voyage. L'insubmersible des mers n'était pas si insubmersible, finalement. L'humanité s'était trompée. On mourrait pour ça. On mourrait tous...

Le jeune homme tenta de se calmer et d'imaginer une solution, quittant du regard cette image désolante des gens qui échappaient – ou tentaient d'échapper – à leur mort assurée.

Normalement, il aurait dû tomber sur Naruto, en haut de l'escalier. Mais il n'était nulle part en vue, et Sasori et Deidara non plus. Donc, logiquement, la deuxième explication était qu'il était encore à l'intérieur. S'il était sur le pont, alors il était soit parmi tous ces gens, là-bas, qui accouraient vers lui, ou alors parmi ceux, de l'autre côté, qui couraient vers la poupe. Il essaya de l'apercevoir, à droite, à gauche, mais il ne vit rien.

- Jeune homme ! cria alors une voix qui ramena l'attention de Sasuke vers l'officier.

L'homme le regardait, s'adressait à lui. Sasuke ne sut quoi dire, observant le canot qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à faire descendre. Il comprit à retardement lorsque l'homme ajouta :

- Mon garçon, il reste une place. Venez, je vous prie ! Vite !

Le jeune garçon resta immobile, ses yeux s'écarquillant lentement. Tandis qu'il réalisait ce que cela signifiait, il ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas. Dans sa tête se bousculèrent les visages d'Itachi, de Naruto, de Sasori et de Deidara. Leurs voix, leurs sourires. S'il montait à bord, il vivrait. Il serait sain et sauf ! Mais les gens qu'il aimait... les gens qu'il aimait, grâce à qui son monde avait un sens, resteraient à bord et mourraient ! Non, il ne pouvait pas partir. Le Titanic le retiendrait jusqu'à la dernière minute, ou à tout jamais. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara... Naruto.

S'ils devaient mourir sur ce paquebot, alors lui aussi.

Il retrouverait Naruto.

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**


	14. Destination ultime

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Destination ultime **

Sasuke regarda une dernière fois l'officier, une expression déchirée entre l'hésitation, la détermination, la peur et la tristesse. Mais il était décidé, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. D'un coup de talons, il se retourna, abandonnant l'officier à son canot. L'homme regarda avec surprise le jeune homme se précipiter à sa perte, puis, avec un regard désemparé, il s'empressa de faire descendre le canot, aidé d'un coéquipier.

Sasuke se précipita vers la poupe, seul endroit qui pourrait le garder le plus longtemps en dehors de l'eau. Ses pas précipités, haletants, éperdus, résonnaient sur le bois du sol sous ses pieds, tandis que le vent froid fouettait sa peau. Il courrait aux côtés de plusieurs autres passagers. Direction la poupe. Direction la destination ultime. Le dernier arrêt du Titanic. Direction la mort ? Peut-être...

Le pont était long. Il fut stoppé par le trop plein de monde, bousculé, il fut ralenti, poussé, et encore bousculé. Il dut rebrousser chemin, monter un petit escalier qui était bloqué par tous ceux qui étaient vaincus par la peur et immobiles d'effroi.

Quand, cependant, il entendit son nom, hurlé des profondeurs de la nuit, loin, très loin derrière, il se figea et se retourna, les deux mains sur la rampe de l'escalier. Les gens le plaquèrent de côté pour passer, un homme furieux et pressé, le jeta par-dessus bord, mais même une fois écrasé au sol et sonné, Sasuke était certain que cette voix appartenait à Naruto. Revigoré d'espoir fou et inattendu, il bondit sur ses pieds tremblants, courut de quelques pas en direction opposé de là où il fuyait quelques instants auparavant.

Il s'entendit lui-même déchirer la nuit déjà agitée, de sa voix où perçait une angoisse démesurée mais une espérance jamais crue possible à ce stade :

- NARUTO ?!

Un cri. Un seul cri dans la nuit et un coup de feu partit. Le cœur de Sasuke cessa complètement. Était-ce un hasard ? Sûrement pas ! Qui d'autre possédant un revolver tirerait, à la seconde près où il prononçait le prénom du blond ? Naruto. Naruto l'avait entendu. Naruto était là, pas si loin. Il était là !

Sasuke réitéra l'exercice en courant vers la proue.

- NARUTO ! JE SUIS LÀ !

- Vous êtes fou ! Il ne faut pas aller par là ! cria un homme en fonçant sur lui, le prenant par les bras pour le retourner. Allons, mon garçon !

Sasuke ne daigna pas le regarder, perdu dans sa folie déraisonnée, dans son besoin impératif et urgent, se débattant entre ses bras. Ce n'était plus sa raison ni son cœur qui le menaient vers Naruto. Ce n'était plus une simple envie, une simple volonté. C'était un besoin, un besoin primitif, un besoin profond et irrémédiable. Rien ne le ferait reculer, rien ne lui ferait faire demi-tour. Naruto. Il fallait qu'il reprenne sa main, qu'il sente sa paume de nouveau collée à la sienne. Pour rien au monde il ne lâchera cette main. _Demain matin, on se réveillera tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est une promesse._

Une promesse.

- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! NARUTO !

Il se défit de l'emprise du bon samaritain et ses jambes repartirent à la course, possédées. De nouveau, il affronta le troupeau humain affolé, il affronta le froid, affronta l'absolue certitude qu'il fonçait vers sa mort. Mais il n'abandonna pas, puisqu'il fonçait aussi en direction de Naruto. Sa vie n'avait aucun sens loin de lui. Son destin était scellé.

Mort ou vivant, il le serait dans les bras de Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Il n'y avait plus grand-chose dans son esprit à part Naruto, tandis qu'il arpentait le pont. Il fonçait telle une bête prête à tout pour la survie. Toute cohérence avait quitté son corps. Toute raison n'existait plus. Il fonçait vers la mort, mais il fonçait aussi vers la seule personne qui lui restait au monde. À quoi bon tenter de se sauver la vie, à quoi bon courir vers la poupe et s'y accrocher si de toute façon ils plongeraient tous tôt ou tard dans l'océan glacé ? Il préférait retrouver les bras de Naruto. Au fond de son étreinte, il serait au chaud à tout jamais.

C'était la fin. Les dernières forces du Titanic gardaient le navire encore en un seul morceau, pratiquement à la verticale désormais. Mais bientôt, la coque se fissura, les gens glissèrent sur le pont comme sur une patinoire, tandis que d'autres préféraient courir jusqu'au bastingage et se jeter à l'eau. C'est ce que Sasuke se vit obligé de faire. Il s'arrêta en voyant le brasier s'allumer au centre, où la fissure s'était créée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rebroussa chemin. Il partit s'accrocher à la rambarde non loin, s'y lovant de toutes ses maigres forces, ne pouvant lâcher des yeux la catastrophe. Les hurlements s'étaient intensifiés au moment où le navire s'était brisé en deux. Il y était passé près...

Le souffle court, Sasuke tourna rapidement la tête vers l'avant lorsqu'il entendit, lorsqu'il crut entendre, son nom. Hurlé par une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille autres cris. Il chercha un moment, parmi les centaines de personnes qui se trémoussaient dans l'eau à la recherche d'un support, de chaleur, de sauveteur, puis il le vit enfin.

Là, dans l'eau, à quelques mètres de lui vers la droite, Naruto. Debout sur un canot qu'il avait sans doute attrapé au vol, un canot encore dans le cercle aspirateur du navire, il tendait les bras vers lui. Quelques passagers autour de lui tentaient d'éloigner le bateau du Titanic avec les rames.

- SASUKE !

Le jeune homme sentit son corps se tendre d'un coup. Ses mains, toujours accrochées à la rambarde, durent faire un effort pour ne pas lâcher prise. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'homme blond qui semblait si lointain, mais si près en même temps. Il sentit son cœur lui exploser dans la poitrine, la panique, l'urgence, le besoin de sauter à l'eau et de le rejoindre le prenant aux tripes. Il sentit des ailes lui pousser, mais des étaux se refermer également sur les chevilles. Quoiqu'il en ait décidé, il restait inévitablement encore prisonnier du navire en naufrage. Tant qu'il serait à bord, il était piégé.

Mais Naruto ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon. Un gilet dans une main, il lui fit signe et cria de nouveau :

- Éloigne-toi de là ! Dès que tu es assez loin, saute à l'eau et nage jusqu'à moi. Je viendrai te chercher aussi. Je te le promets Sasuke. Fais-moi confiance !

Frigorifié, il tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche. Le souffle haché, le cœur précipité et la respiration effrénée, il se hissa plus haut, gardant ses mains fermement accrochées à la rambarde. Il s'éloignait de l'espèce de trou noir qu'avait formé la fissure de la coque. Naruto avait raison, s'il sautait à l'eau ici, ce serait un suicide. Le paquebot l'aspirerait et aspirerait aussi le canot de Naruto parce qu'il se serait trop approché pour tenter de le récupérer.

Il se hissa encore et encore, gravit le navire comme s'il était une montagne. Il s'approcha de la poupe de peine et de misère et une fois suffisamment loin, il se retourna et jeta un regard en bas.

Il ravala sa salive, réalisant la hauteur. Sauter ? Ne pas sauter ? Attendre que le paquebot l'emmène par lui-même à l'eau ? Combien de temps cela prendrait-il ? Aurait-il le cran de sauter là, tout de suite ? Lui ferait-il confiance ?

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Naruto. Il eut du mal à l'apercevoir, mais il le vit. Naruto ramait avec force, hurlant pour se donner du courage, aidant les rescapés qui s'accrochaient au canot à monter à bord. S'éloignant dans les eaux agitées, faisant tout pour ne pas que le navire les ramène à lui. Et au moment où le jeune brun décidait, jouait le tout pour le tout, Naruto reposa ses yeux sur lui, le trouva parmi la marée de monde encore sur le navire à essayer d'atteindre la poupe. Ils se trouvèrent au milieu de cette tragédie. Leurs regards se trouvèrent au milieu de la vie et de la mort, au milieu de cette nuit de calvaire, au milieu de l'océan Atlantique.

Des larmes glaçant ses joues, Sasuke sentit son cœur se mettre à battre comme un fou. Des forces revigorant ses membres, l'amour lui faisant faire l'impossible, il grimpa sur la rambarde et passa par-dessus bord, s'y accrochant de l'autre côté. Ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à Naruto, il ferma les yeux longuement, pressant ses paupières, revoyant ces jours lointains à la campagne de Paris, sous le soleil d'été, sous le regard bleu azur de Naruto. Quand ils étaient heureux, quand ils étaient ensembles.

Puis il revit leur nuit d'amour au cœur du paquebot. Non. Il ne mourrait pas ici. Naruto ne mourrait pas ici. Il ne le fallait pas. Pour l'amour de Dieu, pour l'amour du Titanic, pour leur amour, pour tout l'amour du monde, il ne fallait pas que ça se termine ici, cette nuit. Il ferait tout pour ça. Il endurerait le froid infernal de l'eau, le froid pratiquement brûlant, le froid meurtrier. Il en serait capable. Il l'endurerait pour que le lendemain, le soleil se lève en même temps qu'eux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi._

_Tu m'as tendu la main le premier, tu te rappelles ?_

Une main pâle se tendit dans la nuit, sous la lumière du navire. Mais bientôt, les conduits électriques furent rompus. Les ténèbres enveloppèrent l'océan et des cris redoublèrent.

Ils ne pouvaient maintenant plus se voir, mais Sasuke avait malgré tout décidé. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il avait décidé autrefois de tendre la main vers lui. Coûte que coûte, il tenterait de revenir vers lui à nouveau.

Il lâcha la rambarde et sauta à l'eau, murmurant une dernière fois les quelques mots : « Je t'aime Naruto ».

À partir de cet instant, et à cause de la douleur que provoquait la température de l'eau, à cause de l'obscurité qui le perdit, à cause de ses forces qui furent aspirées par l'océan et ses vagues puissantes, il ne put continuer à penser concrètement. Il s'agitait et se débattait comme une bête prête à se noyer. Il ne portait pas de gilet et ne savait pas nager. Mais pourtant, il réussit à plus ou moins garder la tête hors de l'eau, cherchant désespérément les mains de Naruto qui avait promis de venir le chercher. Où était-il ? Combien de temps encore ? Il ne tiendrait certainement pas longtemps, le corps enfoncé dans ce manteau de couteaux acérés... Non il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il serrait des dents et grimaçait, mais s'efforça de tenir. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant.

Pour le Titanic, ce ne fut plus très long. Il fut tiré vers les profondeurs de l'océan comme un simple jouet prisonnier des mains dévastatrices des vagues et dans les minutes qui suivirent, on ne le vit plus. Sasuke nagea en battant des jambes pour s'en éloigner, respirant comme un petit chiot en essayant de ne pas couler avec lui. Il fut bercé par les cris des rescapés, et resta à la surface grâce aux vagues qui s'agitaient à cause des centaines de corps encore en ébullition qui sillonnaient la mer.

- Naruto ! poussa-t-il lorsqu'il se sentit attiré vers les profondeurs. NARUTO !

L'eau emplissait sa bouche, son nez, son visage. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, tandis qu'il se débattait encore, avec les maigres forces qui lui restaient. Il frappait l'eau avec ses bras tout en criant le nom de Naruto à répétition, croyant par ces gestes que Naruto le repérerait parmi les centaines de personnes tout autour.

Cependant, bientôt, Sasuke réalisa que c'était une mission impossible. Trouver une seule personne parmi tous ces gens. Autour de lui, et il en eut conscience que quelques instants après, ils étaient environ mille. Qui hurlaient à l'aide. Qui nageaient, qui se débattaient, qui pleuraient. Non, Naruto ne le retrouverait jamais. S'il venait par là, son canot chavirerait. Il ne viendrait sûrement pas à la nage...

L'impression d'avoir les joues craquelées par ses larmes de glace, il finit par abandonner. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait plus, mais parce qu'il ne _pouvait_ plus. Plus les minutes avançaient, plus le froid mordait sa peau et l'épuisait. Sa vision faiblissait, il faisait trop froid. Il hurla une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne se sente aspiré par l'océan, avant qu'il ne sente son corps défaillir définitivement.

Un cri de détresse, un cri qu'il poussa comme un fou furieux. En espérant, en ayant encore la dernière force d'espérer retrouver les bras chauds de Naruto au matin. D'espérer seulement se réveiller.

«_ NARUTO ! _»

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**


	15. À la dérive

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**À la dérive**

_Sasuke pleurait, les jambes remontées sur son torse, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues rondes. Ses petits bras étaient refermés sur ses genoux, tandis qu'il sanglotait durement, sa poitrine secouée de soubresauts. Caché dans le placard de la chambre, il ne voulait voir personne, personne à part Naruto. Même sa mère ne pourrait le faire sortir de là. Même son père, même son frère. _

_Il entendit des pas et se tendit soudainement. _

_- Sasuke ? Où es-tu, mon trésor ?_

_- Va t'en ! cria-t-il en posant un pied sur la porte du placard. _

_- Allons, chéri. Sors de là, et dis-moi ce que tu veux, je te le donnerai._

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent de tristesse. Ce qu'il voulait n'était pas là, il était parti. Il l'avait vu le matin même, quittant la propriété avec son père et Minato. Sa mère avait dit qu'il était seulement parti en ville pour faire quelques courses, mais pourquoi n'était-il jamais revenu ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, du moins il pensait. _

_Le petit garçon sursauta quand il entendit des coups sur la porte du placard. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère et Kushina, derrière celle-ci. La lumière vacillante de la chambre éclaira le visage tendre de sa maman qui était agenouillée et penchée vers lui._

_- Sasuke, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire réconfortant. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis-moi._

_- Il est parti, pleura-t-il en reniflant. Il est parti !_

_- Tu parles de papa ? _

_Le petit sembla pensif un moment, regardant la femme aux longs cheveux roux. Il hoquetait, réfléchissant. Papa aussi était parti. Il semblait perdu, adorablement perdu quand il ajouta :_

_- Oui, lui aussi ! Ils... _

_- Naruto, dans ce cas ? C'est Naruto qui te manque autant ?_

_Sasuke sentit une nouvelle vague de larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se resserra sur lui-même et se remit à pleurer. Mikoto fronça tristement et s'approcha de son enfant pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Elle le rapprocha de sa poitrine et Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de la nuque maternelle, nichant son visage dans son épaule, dans ses longs cheveux noirs qui sentaient bons et qui étaient si chauds. _

_- Pourquoi, maman ? Pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_- Tu n'as rien fait, trésor, souffla Mikoto en se relevant, refermant la porte du placard._

_Kushina se redressa également et souriait, attendrie face au désespoir du petit garçon. Elle avait été surprise de voir à quel point, à peine un mois après l'arrivée des Uchiha ici, son fils avait pu devenir si important aux yeux du cadet. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il admirait Naruto comme personne. Dès le premier jour de la cohabitation des deux familles, le petit, qui s'était montré si timide et si renfermé aux premiers abords, était devenu le meilleur ami de Naruto. Il ne jurait que par lui, le suivait partout, dormait à ses côtés, voulait toujours être dans ses bras. C'était mignon à voir, surtout que Naruto, un garçon au départ solitaire qui n'aimait pas être dérangé, était devenu lui aussi très proche de Sasuke. Le protégeant, le veillant le soir, jouant avec lui et lui offrant tout ce qu'il voulait, le traitant comme un petit prince. _

_Mikoto caressait les cheveux de son fils d'une main délicate tandis qu'elle lui expliquait que Naruto ne l'avait pas abandonné, ni son père, et qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle lui expliqua, en le berçant doucement, qu'ils étaient partis faire des courses en ville et qu'ils allaient revenir. Qu'ils l'aimaient encore._

_Sasuke demeura dans les bras de sa mère toute la soirée, écoutant la pluie frapper les fenêtres avec force, attendant comme un sage petit garçon l'arrivée de ceux qui manquaient. Quand ils arrivèrent, quand leurs pas furent entendus sur les parquets de l'entrée, Sasuke s'extirpa des bras de Mikoto et courut jusqu'à l'entrée où il fonça dans les jambes de Naruto, l'étreignant avec force. La jeune femme vint les retrouver avec un sourire tendre, tandis que Kushina allait accueillir son mari avec amour. _

_- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda avec amusement Fugaku, venant embrasser sa femme sur le front._

_- Il a cru que vous l'aviez abandonné ! répondit Mikoto, répondant à l'étreinte du père de ses enfants._

_Fugaku étouffa un ricanement tout près de l'oreille de Mikoto puis regarda son fils cadet s'accrocher à son nouvel ami. _

_- Je n'allais pas t'abandonner Sasuke, répondit avec un grand sourire Naruto, s'agenouillant et déposant ses paquets pour prendre son ami dans ses bras. _

_Il enserra le mince corps de l'enfant qui tremblotait encore avec nervosité et peur, et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux de jais, non sans essuyer au passage ses nombreuses larmes qui avaient commencé à sécher sur ses joues pâles._

_- Tu le sais, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai._

* * *

_- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, murmura Naruto tandis que Sasuke se lovait contre lui._

_C'était une nuit calme, si calme que Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Le silence n'étouffait pas ses pensées, ses nombreuses pensées torturées tournées vers ses parents. D'habitude, il dormait avec le son des orages, le son des parents de Naruto qui bavardaient à l'extérieur de la chambre, ou avec le son de la pluie qui fracassait le toit. _

_Là, la nuit était trop calme. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier sa douleur qui détonnait en lui, sa douleur qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Le silence ne camouflait rien. Alors, un peu plus tôt, tandis qu'il était recroquevillé dans son lit, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures malgré la chaleur de juillet et sanglotait sans bruit, Naruto était apparu et l'avait enserré dans ses bras par derrière. Le cœur du blond s'était mis à résonner à travers lui. Une mélodie répétitive, régulière, tranquille. Et sa voix qui murmurait avait brisé le silence._

_- Je suis là, moi. Je ne partirai pas. Tu peux en être sûr._

_Doucement, il s'était endormi, ne sachant pas de quelle façon il s'était retrouvé de face au blond et le visage enfoui dans son torse. Il savait seulement que c'était l'oreille posée sur son cœur qu'il avait su enfin apprécier et trouver le calme qu'il appréhendait tant._

* * *

_Le silence régnait, ce matin-là. L'aube était timide, une lumière faible pénétrait sous les rideaux de la chambre. Un corps reposait encore sur le lit, en sueur et d'où émanait une chaleur que Sasuke ne voudrait perdre pour rien au monde. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas. _

_Ses yeux noirs sans larmes fixaient le dos bronzé qui émergeait des draps. Un bras était allongé vers lui. Quelques minutes auparavant, ce même bras l'enserrait lui, plutôt que de reposer simplement sur la surface du lit comme un rescapé. Ce bras était autour de lui, ce bras le tenait pour ne pas qu'il parte. _

_Il se donnait l'impression d'un voleur. Cette nuit, il avait pris l'amour du blond, s'en était abreuvé comme d'un fou furieux, comme d'une bête n'ayant aucun autre moyen de survie, et là, il partait. Sans rien lui rendre de ce qu'il lui avait pris. Sans même le réveiller pour l'embrasser, sans même lui expliquer de vive voix. _

_Lorsqu'il inscrivit le dernier mot, il demeura immobile. Longuement. Réfléchissant à un meilleur mot, à une meilleure façon de dire au revoir. Mais ne trouvant rien de mieux, il plia soigneusement la lettre et la posa sur son oreiller, là où aurait dû reposer sa tête. Là où Naruto dirigerait ses yeux dès son réveil, espérant retrouver les siens. _

_Silencieusement, toujours dans ce silence qui résonnait douloureusement dans son esprit et dans son cœur – cœur qui semblait s'être arrêté, ou du moins qui ne faisait plus autant de bruit qu'aux côtés de Naruto – Sasuke se faufila hors de la chambre après s'être habillé. _

_Une heure plus tard, il quittait Paris avec son frère._

* * *

- Vous allez bien, mon garçon ? balbutia une femme dans la quarantaine, assise face à Naruto sur le canot qui ballotait, à la dérive.

Le presque murmure parvint quelques secondes plus tard à un Naruto lessivé, qui releva faiblement le menton. Il était quelque part entre trois et quatre heures du matin. L'océan était calme et ils flottaient doucement en direction de nulle part, attendant les secours, que certains croyaient qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais. Naruto, les cheveux encore humides et ébouriffés, les yeux bleus pratiquement vides et qui grelottait tout en essayant de se contenir, regarda la femme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Emmitouflée dans une couverture épaisse, elle le regardait telle une mère, avec inquiétude. Il força un sourire.

- Ça va, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et son regard dériva vers le bas.

- Et lui ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

Naruto baissa les yeux à son tour. Resserrant ses bras autour du corps échoué qu'il avait, au tout dernier moment, sorti de l'eau, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Sasuke était inconscient et pâle comme la mort. Il s'agitait encore faiblement quand il l'avait sauvé, mais il était trop accablé par le froid pour réagir, bien qu'il eût les yeux ouverts. Naruto l'avait tout de suite hissé jusqu'au canot où on l'avait aidé à le réchauffer en lui balançant deux vestons et un manteau. Il l'avait couvert, enveloppé dans tous ces vêtements et seulement après quelques secondes, Sasuke l'avait regardé, mais Naruto aurait pu jurer qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Puis, remerciant tous les dieux existants, Naruto s'était assis en le serrant dans ses bras, tentant de lui donner de la chaleur que lui-même avait perdue au courant de la soirée. Tout le monde avait froid, après tout. Tout le monde attendait la chaleur du soleil, qui tardait à se lever, derrière les quelques nuages qui s'étaient accumulés pendant la nuit.

Sasuke semblait s'être endormi, après quelques sursauts. Il avait été relativement calme jusque là, se lovant inconsciemment toujours plus près du torse de Naruto, sentant une faible source de chaleur. Mais ses lèvres restaient bleues, ses joues restaient froides et ses cheveux parsemés de neige. Et Naruto restait inquiet.

Le jeune homme glissa une main dans ces mêmes cheveux et enleva quelques morceaux de glace.

- Oui, il va bien. Du moins, je l'espère, répondit-il enfin.

- C'est votre frère ?

Surpris, Naruto regarda la femme.

- Euh... Non. Juste un ami.

- Il semble important pour vous, avoua-t-elle avec le fantôme d'un sourire.

- Il l'est. Je veux dire... C'est mon meilleur ami, et... Je suis tout ce qui lui reste désormais.

- Vraiment ?

- Hm. Son frère n'a pas réussi à s'échapper du navire. Et ses parents sont morts il y a quelques années.

La femme s'enveloppa un peu plus dans sa couverture et frissonna, le regard tendre et triste toujours posé sur le jeune garçon qui frémissait aussi dans les bras du blond. Puis elle renifla et essuya le coin de ses yeux, où perlait une seule larme.

- Je crois que, pour ma part, mon mari non plus n'a pas pu quitter le navire.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Naruto, sincère.

La femme lui adressa un hochement de tête en guise de merci, pour sa compassion, et retourna à ses pensées. Naruto en fit de même, non sans pencher de temps en temps la tête pour observer Sasuke. Ce dernier, bercé contre son torse au rythme du canot qui avançait lentement sur la mer calme, avait toujours les yeux fermés. Ses paupières s'agitaient doucement cependant. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Sasuke ?

Des lèvres bleues bougèrent très imperceptiblement et son corps eut un bref sursaut.

- Hé, murmura tendrement Naruto en se penchant un peu plus.

Sasuke poussa alors un soupir, qui créa un nuage de fumée blanc. Il avait froid.

Naruto le redressa contre lui, de façon à ce que le brun soit assis, le visage appuyé sur son épaule. Ainsi, il fut plus facile pour Naruto de glisser ses bras autour de lui et de le frotter pour le réchauffer.

Tout en s'exécutant, Naruto regarda les passagers du canot. À part cette femme, assise face à lui, qui semblait désormais dans ses pensées, regardant les horizons avec des yeux éteints, il y avait un vieil homme d'une cinquantaine d'années – c'était lui qui avait offert sans hésiter son manteau à Sasuke –, une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, qui avait longuement pleuré avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, vidée de ses forces également. Puis, finalement, il y avait l'officier responsable du canot. Tout le monde était tellement transi de froid et perdu dans ses pensées que la proximité de Naruto et Sasuke ne se remarquait pas. Ou pire, on pensait – comme l'avait lui-même dit Naruto – qu'ils étaient de très proches amis.

Quelques longs instants plus tard, alors que Naruto sombrait doucement vers un sommeil qui l'attirait, la tête posée sur celle de Sasuke, une exclamation fut poussée par l'homme d'environ cinquante ans. Il s'était même redressé sur son séant.

- De la lumière ! Là-bas !

La vieille femme avait tourné la tête, la jeune femme avait seulement levé les yeux. L'officier était debout et scrutait les horizons avec sa lampe de poche.

Naruto leva la tête et se tourna, étant de dos à la dite lumière. Il plissa les yeux et vit, au loin, dans les horizons noirs et obscurs, un lointain scintillement.

- C'est le Carpathia, je crois, déclara l'officier.

- Ce sont les secours ? gémit la jeune femme.

- Je crois que oui.

- Oh mon Dieu ! pleura la vieille.

- Enfin ! s'exclama l'homme.

Naruto aurait pu s'évanouir de joie. Un poids s'écroula de sur ses épaules, un sourire béat prit possession de ses lèvres. Il resserra son étreint autour de Sasuke, l'étreignit en laissant de nombreuses larmes couler sur ses joues, se maudissant par la suite lorsqu'elles gelèrent sur sa peau.

Ils étaient sauvés !

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**


	16. Rescapés

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Rescapés**

Il était dans le brouillard. Un brouillard épais, mais surtout douloureux. Le froid était si intense que son esprit n'avait pas voulut l'endurer, n'avait pas voulut l'affronter. Et où était-il maintenant ? La dernière minute de conscience dont il se rappelait, il était dans l'eau à se débattre, au milieu de la cacophonie des corps à la mer, du Titanic venant de couler, et de lui hurlant le prénom de Naruto avant de couler à son tour. Était-il mort ? Oui, ce devait être ça. Il avait encore mal, mais le silence était tout autour, le calme. Et le confort. Il reposait sur quelque chose de réconfortant, de chaud, aussi.

Sasuke se tortilla faiblement. Il entendait... une voix ? Des voix ? Il sentit qu'on l'enserrait plus fortement. On bougeait aussi. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau qui tanguait au rythme de douces vagues. Il plissa les paupières, sentant que le sommeil le quittait peu à peu mais le brouillard restait là, tout autour de lui. Et la douleur... Ça faisait si mal. Ce froid qui le mordait, allait-il se dissiper ? Que quelqu'un le réchauffe ! Il ne pouvait endurer ça plus longtemps...

Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de sa source de chaleur, sentant un torse contre son visage. Il tenta de s'y accrocher mais ses mains restaient serrées et il n'était pas capable de délier ses poings. Ses doigts se briseraient s'ils se dépliaient.

Il se sentit doucement partir, comme si le sommeil revenait le chercher. Il était si faible...

Quand il entendit de nouveau quelque chose, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Dans ce silence, c'était difficile de placer un environnement, difficile de comprendre où il était. Était-il mort ou pas ? Quelqu'un allait-il lui dire ? Il aimerait bien le savoir, s'il était mort.

Et Naruto ?

Sasuke eut un petit sursaut quand il entendit sa voix. Enveloppée comme si un voile était par-dessus ses oreilles, elle était cependant proche. Basse. Faible. Mais elle était là et l'appelait :

- Sasuke ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais le brouillard était trop dense. Il ne vit rien. Ou alors ses yeux ne lui avaient pas obéit ? Les paupières collées, un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il essaya de rejoindre Naruto par la communication. Rien qu'un soupir. Sa voix ne voulut pas non plus obéir. Sa bouche était gelée, ses lèvres craqueraient misérablement. À vrai dire, il ne les sentait plus.

Soudainement, il se sentit soulever. Son équilibre bascula et il fut appuyé sur une épaule. Oh, oui... De la chaleur... Il s'y lova et se laissa bercer par les deux bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui. C'est là qu'il cru avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux et de dire quelque chose, son cœur se serrant comme si c'était sa seule chance de revenir à la vie et d'atteindre Naruto, mais une voix l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait à peine ouvert un œil :

- De la lumière ! Là-bas !

S'ensuivit d'autres phrases qu'il ne comprit pas toutes. Des sanglots, des petits rires nerveux et tremblants. Il voulut de toutes ses forces se joindre à ce qui semblait être un heureux événement, puisqu'on tapa des mains. Mais il sombra de nouveau malgré lui, s'autorisant un peu de repos, s'autorisant à s'envoler vers le paradis. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Ça ne pouvait qu'être qu'un rêve. C'était les prémisses de sa mort, c'était le long tunnel le menant aux cieux et cette impression d'avoir Naruto tout autour de lui, cette impression d'avoir ses bras autour de lui, ce n'était que lui qui rêvassait... ce n'était qu'un aperçu de ce que serait sa mort. Douce et belle. À l'image de l'élu de son cœur...

Un vague sourire se dessina sur son visage, bien vite effacé par les grimaces de froid et de douleur qui vinrent s'inscrire sur ses traits une fois le sommeil l'ayant emporté loin.

Le Carpathia était un grand navire de la Cunard, mais pas aussi imposant que le Titanic. Ce n'était en fait pas un paquebot de luxe, il ne rivaliserait jamais avec un bateau comme le Titanic. Il était destiné à des traversées de marchandise et ne transportaient que des passagers de deuxième et troisième classe.

Naruto l'observa s'approcher, tout en regardant les autres canots s'approcher lentement, dérivant eux aussi sur l'océan. Bientôt, on leur apporta du secours. On fit glisser une échelle. Un canot accosta d'abord près du paquebot, et on fit monter les premiers rescapés. En les voyant, à bout de force, s'accrocher aux filets, aidés par les officiers, Naruto baissa aussitôt la tête vers Sasuke.

Il le secoua tout doucement.

- Hé, Sasuke. Sasuke, réveilles-toi. Ça y est, il y a un bateau pour nous ramener.

Le jeune brun sursauta durement, s'accrochant à la veste que portait Naruto. Le blond sourit à cette réaction. Lentement, Sasuke émergea de son lourd sommeil. Il ouvrit deux yeux brumeux, absents. Il regarda droit devant lui, avant de tourner la tête et observer ses alentours comme une petite bête effrayée. Appuyé contre Naruto, il finit par chercher où était cette source de chaleur au fond de laquelle il était blotti depuis si longtemps qu'il ne saurait dire.

Ses yeux trouvèrent finalement ses homologues d'un bleu azur. Sasuke fronça les sourcils légèrement, appuyé sur le torse de Naruto, il réalisa doucement qu'il était réveillé et non mort, ainsi l'avait-il cru. Naruto, ému de le voir enfin éveillé, enfin animé, versa quelques larmes avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous ! chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je suis tellement désolé. On n'aurait jamais dû être séparés hier soir. Désolé, Sasuke. Désolé d'avoir lâché ta main.

Sasuke ouvrit largement les yeux, ses souvenirs affluant dans sa mémoire alors qu'il se réveillait un peu mieux. Calé contre Naruto, il se souvint de tout. En commençant par le dîner durant lequel il avait fait sa petite scène, puis à l'impact qu'ils avaient ressenti dans sa suite, puis l'iceberg, puis Itachi... Itachi...

Et Naruto qui avait promis de ne pas lâcher sa main, sa poursuite cauchemardesque dans le navire enseveli d'eau et finalement le Titanic qui se brisât sous ses yeux, les abandonnant à la mer, les projetant dans l'océan glacé. La voix de Naruto qui hurlait, sa main... Il se rappelait de sa main qu'il avait tendue dans le vide, se faisant à lui-même la promesse de rejoindre Naruto quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Le meilleur ou le pire.

Ils étaient ensemble aujourd'hui. Comme il le lui avait promis, il s'était réveillé dans ses bras.

Des larmes douloureuses lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'il réalisait que tout était parti. Le paquebot, la traversée de rêve, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, la musique festive, leur amour brûlant au fond de la cabine de troisième classe. La magie qu'engendrait le Titanic. Tout était parti. Et tous ces gens, aussi. Tous étaient morts. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette symphonie de cris et d'appels à l'aide qu'on avait ignorés. Jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit à baigner dans l'océan Atlantique à pleurer pour qu'on vienne nous chercher. Jamais.

Et comme ça, Sasuke se mit à pleurer. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il remarqua à ce moment-là le Carpathia.

Ravalant sa salive, il s'écarta de Naruto et essuya ses joues gelées. Il le regarda longtemps sans savoir quoi dire. Son souffle se dessinait dans l'air, en un nuage glacé et tout blanc, mais il ne trouva aucun mot à prononcer.

Naruto sembla le comprendre puisqu'il lui essuya les joues à son tour et le reprit contre son épaule.

- On doit attendre notre tour, murmura-t-il. Quand ils auront aidé ceux-là à monter, ce sera à nous.

L'attente sembla interminable. Ballotant dans le froid, ils regardaient avec patience les passagers de l'autre canot être hissés jusqu'à bord du Carpathia. Certains pleuraient, certains criaient de douleur. Naruto comprit avec horreur que ceux-là avaient un ou deux membres complètement rongés par le froid, qu'il faudrait malheureusement amputer tôt ou tard. Il inspecta subtilement Sasuke et se dit que ce dernier aurait sans doute déjà crié et exprimé sa douleur s'il avait eut un membre rongé par le froid. Rassuré, il retourna à son observation des sauvetages. Là-haut, on s'activait pour accueillir les naufragés, dont certains étaient, comme il l'avait constaté, blessés. Des couvertures volaient, on criait des ordres, on exigeait d'amener du thé bien chaud, de la soupe, et tout ce qui pourrait réchauffer les rescapés.

Quand vint leur tour, Naruto aida Sasuke à se lever, question de se dégourdir les jambes avant de monter. Ils laissèrent les deux dames grimper d'abord, et le vieil homme qu'on aida, qui n'avait plus de force. Puis l'officier les invita à passer avant lui.

Sasuke s'approcha du navire et regarda là-haut, incertain. Il lança un coup d'œil derrière lui, à Naruto qui lui sourit pour l'encourager. Épuisé, il fit un pas vers l'échelle. Alors qu'il commença à grimper, grimaçant sous l'effort surhumain, on lui tendit deux mains. Deux officiers du Carpathia le hissèrent facilement lorsqu'il prit leurs mains. Une fois à bord, on l'enveloppa dans plusieurs couvertures, lui offrit une tasse fumante d'un liquide chaud qui semblait terriblement appétissant. Il la prit et se tourna ensuite aussitôt vers Naruto qui venait d'être monté à son tour, craignant l'avoir perdu de nouveau.

Le blond fut aussi couvert de la tête aux pieds, se vit offrir une tasse toute aussi chaude puis, enfin, il put rejoindre Sasuke, qui se jeta presque sur lui. Ils furent conduits et dorlotés jusqu'au pont extérieur où on les invita à s'assoir. Tout le monde fut courtois, réconfortant. On fit de son mieux pour les consoler de cette nuit horrible, même si on savait au fond que les passagers du Titanic qui avaient survécus resteraient inconsolables toute leur vie.

Peu de temps après, le Capitaine lui-même descendit à grands pas vers les rescapés pour leur offrir son aide personnelle. Il demanda si certains d'entre eux avaient besoin de quelque chose de particulier, faim, soif. Sasuke regarda, étourdi, les allers et venus. Le ciel s'éclaircissait lentement. À le regarder, il pensa qu'il était environ 6 heures. Le soleil brillait faiblement derrière quelques nuages. Plus très assoiffé, il posa sa tasse et retourna prendre sa place au creux des bras de Naruto.

Il s'y endormit après avoir balayé le pont des yeux, recherchant sans vraiment sans rendre compte, un blond et un roux, qu'il ne trouva pas.

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**


	17. Sains et saufs

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Sains et saufs**

Ce fut une main le secouant sur son épaule qui tira Sasuke du sommeil. Il se retourna, geignant tout bas, puis ouvrit un œil qu'il referma aussitôt à cause de la lumière claire du soleil. Celui-ci était désormais clairement présent, au milieu du ciel qui s'était éclairci et qui était aussi bleu que l'océan tout autour d'eux. Sasuke sentit sa chaleur sur ses paupières qu'il garda fermées quelques instants. Il savoura sa chaleur comme une douce caresse sur sa peau malmenée dans les eaux glaciales – il avait cru qu'il ne reverrait jamais cette immense boule de feu. Puis, lorsque la main se reposa de nouveau sur son épaule, il rouvrit définitivement les yeux.

Il les plissa un moment, pour s'habituer à cette vive clarté, et finit par trouver les yeux de Naruto, tout aussi bleus et chaleureux que le ciel. Il souriait, penché vers lui.

- Sasuke.

Le porteur de ce nom sourit, réalisant que la promesse que le blond lui avait faite avait été tenue. Ils étaient vivants. Venaient de se réveiller l'un près de l'autre. Pouvaient de nouveau voir la lumière du jour. N'étaient pas morts sur ce paquebot.

Sasuke baissa son regard vers la main du blond et vint la prendre dans ses doigts encore froids. Il joua avec un petit moment, sous les yeux amusés et curieux de Naruto, qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Lentement, le sourire du brun devint triste, amer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... finit par chuchoter Naruto, inquiet.

- Tout s'est passé si vite, souffla Sasuke et Naruto réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis la veille qu'il entendait le son de sa voix.

- Ouais, répondit bêtement Naruto, l'air devenu grave. Vraiment très vite.

- Je ne comprends pas... dit Sasuke en secouant lentement la tête. Itachi... Comment ça a pu arriver...

- Ne pensons pas à ça, insista Naruto en lui frottant gentiment l'épaule, puis en venant lui remonter le menton pour l'encourager à le regarder. Oublions tout de la nuit dernière, ce sera mieux pour nous.

- C'est vraiment difficile d'oublier. Tout... tout est parti... d'un coup... Tout a sombré au fond de l'océan pour toujours... Itachi... répéta finalement Sasuke en versant une, deux, trois puis un torrent de larmes.

Naruto ne sut quoi faire d'autre que le prendre dans ses bras. Après tout, c'était tout à fait normal que Sasuke tremble autant, soit si fébrile. Non seulement, tous les deux avaient vécu un naufrage inattendu et dévastateur, meurtrier d'environ 1 500 personnes innocentes, mais ils avaient assisté au suicide d'Itachi, son ami et le frère de Sasuke, sa seule famille. Cet événement était encore plus inattendu, insoupçonné, déconcertant et bouleversant.

Pour quelle raison Itachi avait-il commis cet acte ? À quel point avait-il souffert jusqu'à maintenant sans qu'ils ne l'aient su ? C'était ce qui faisait le plus de mal à Sasuke. Sans compter qu'il avait agit comme un enfant gâté envers lui lors de cette dernière soirée. Il l'avait persécuté, l'avait rejeté comme jamais. C'était vrai, Itachi avait été mis de côté depuis toujours. Au décès de leurs parents, il ne lui restait déjà plus rien.

Sasuke se calma progressivement, contre le torse de Naruto. Il essaya d'oublier, mais en vain. Quand pourrait-il seulement _espérer_ oublier ? Ce qui s'était passé resterait à jamais dans son cœur, dans sa mémoire. Le corps d'Itachi, aux oubliettes dans la suite qui s'était écrasé au fond de l'eau. Itachi, disparu avec ce voyage, disparu avec les centaines de victimes. Itachi ne reviendrait jamais. Son grand frère... La seule famille qu'il lui restait.

Il se resserra contre Naruto et ferma les yeux.

- Parti pour toujours, murmura-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, fut tout ce que Naruto put dire, fixant d'un regard triste les passagers du Carpathia se promener sur le pont et consoler les femmes devenues veuves et les enfants devenus orphelins de père, de mère, parfois des deux.

Il posa sa tête sur celle de Sasuke et tous deux se réconfortèrent longuement.

Quand midi sonna, on vint leur distribuer à manger. Sasuke réalisa qu'il mourrait de faim, mais mangea sans grand appétit, ne s'éloignant jamais trop de Naruto. Toujours enveloppés de couvertures et de vêtements chauds qu'on leur avait apporté ce matin, ils grignotèrent sans échanger un seul mot, écoutant les conversations tout autour, en général des conversations qui se limitaient à des gens qui demandaient aux officiers du Titanic s'il restait encore des naufragés à aller chercher. Des pleurs s'élevaient aussi, quelques fois, à mesure qu'on se rendait compte de l'absence de certaines personnes.

- Si tu t'en sens capable, commença Naruto après un moment. Cette après-midi, on pourrait aller voir si Sasori et Deidara sont quelque part sur le navire.

Sasuke releva la tête, surpris.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont toujours vivants ? Q-Qu'ils ont réussis à trouver un canot ?

- Ça ne coûte rien d'espérer, répondit le blond.

- Non, murmura Sasuke en rebaissant la tête. Mais ça fait mal.

Naruto reçut la réponse de Sasuke comme un coup de poing, et avala de travers le reste de son repas.

L'après-midi, cependant, ils visitèrent malgré tout le Carpathia, demandant au Capitaine où se trouvaient les passagers de troisième classe du Titanic qui avaient été sauvés. On les conduisit sur un pont inférieur, où une cinquantaine de personnes étaient recueillies au soleil, enveloppées dans des vêtements chauds. Naruto et Sasuke, jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre, firent le tour, marchèrent entre les gens tout en souriant faiblement aux autres rescapés qui leur rendirent ces mêmes sourires dénués de force – chacun comprenant qu'on n'avait pas envie de sourire.

Sasuke dévisagea chaque jeune homme qu'il vit, dans l'espoir de voir les traits familiers de Deidara ou Sasori. Et quand il désespérait, quand il sentait venir une vague de larmes, quand il comprenait la triste vérité, Naruto apparaissait derrière lui et frôlait sa main de la sienne – comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait sans qu'il n'ait pourtant dû le dire, comme s'il ressentait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Ils firent le tour du pont inférieur, revinrent au pont où eux-mêmes se trouvaient. Ils visitèrent les cabines qu'on avait laissé à certains rescapés, ils visitèrent les salles communes, ils fouillèrent le Carpathia de fond en comble, mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace de leurs deux amis. Ils ne virent ni Karin, ni son compagnon aux cheveux pâles, ni aucune des personnes qu'ils avaient croisés dans l'entrepont du Titanic le soir où ils avaient fait la fête. Sasuke ne trouva pas non plus Kakashi.

La mine sombre, ils revinrent vers leur emplacement initial et allèrent s'assoir au bord du bastingage. Il était presque 15 heures et le Capitaine n'avait pas encore mis le cap vers l'ouest. On attendait. Qu'est-ce qu'on attendait ? Ils ne savaient pas. Peut-être qu'on allait encore chercher des victimes, mais à cette heure, plus personne n'était vivant dans l'océan. S'appuyant sur la rambarde, Sasuke se blottit contre lui-même et regarda la courbe parfaite de l'horizon. Il ravala sa salive et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Sa gorge le brûlait encore de toute la souffrance et la tristesse qui voulait en sortir, même s'il n'arrivait pas à tout faire évacuer d'un coup. Il sentait que les prochains mois, voire même les prochaines années allaient être pénibles et difficiles à surmonter.

Naruto, assis face à lui, n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Les sourcils froncés comme s'il retenait des sanglots, il fixait aussi la mer, calme à cette heure. Puis, dans un murmure, brisant le silence qu'il haïssait tant, Sasuke parla tout bas, attirant le regard de Naruto sur lui.

- Au moins, ils sont ensembles.

Naruto le regarda, plissant les yeux. Il comprit sans avoir besoin de demander, que Sasuke parlait de Sasori et Deidara.

- Je me sens très mal pour Sasori, qui n'arrivait pas à respirer enfermé dans le navire. Il y sera pour toujours maintenant. Et Deidara, qui aimait tant la lumière du jour.

- Ouais. Mais comme tu dis, ils sont ensembles, c'est ce qui compte.

Les lèvres tremblantes, il préféra se taire. Sasuke finit par détourner le regard de l'eau pour regarder Naruto. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, échangeant à travers leurs yeux des « Je suis désolé » et des « J'aurais tant aimé les sauver » puis des tas d'autres mots qui étaient imprononçables pour l'instant. Ils restèrent là, à savourer le silence, à faire le deuil de leurs amis. Ils restèrent là à contempler le décor de leur mort, l'emplacement de leur tombeau. Et les questionnements vinrent. À ce moment de la journée, c'était là que tout le monde, que tous les rescapés du Titanic commençaient à comprendre ce qui s'était passé tout en ne comprenant pas. À réaliser, à le concrétiser, à s'en rappeler plus clairement. Et à ressentir le besoin d'avoir des réponses.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-on pas pu contourner cet iceberg ? Pourquoi tous ces gens n'avaient-ils pas pu être sauvés ? Comment arriverait-on à oublier ? À qui mettre la faute ? Où iront-ils désormais ? Qu'est-ce qui les consolerait ?

Tout le monde avait été si heureux d'embarquer à bord. C'était une traversée de rêve, une traversée unique, attendue depuis des mois, c'était le paquebot le plus grand et le plus renommé du monde, le plus luxueux, le plus révolutionnaire, et il avait terminé sa course au fond de l'eau, il avait échoué. Tout n'avait été qu'illusion, que mensonge. On avait pensé à la luxure et à la performance, mais on n'avait pas imaginé qu'une telle tragédie puisse arriver. On n'en avait pas simplement effleuré l'idée...

Sasuke ferma les yeux et s'approcha de Naruto pour s'appuyer sur son épaule. Naruto ne bougea pas, ne fit rien, l'acceptant tout contre lui, glissant un bras hors de sa couverture pour entourer le jeune brun. Ils continuèrent ainsi à laisser passer le temps. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire maintenant. Se blottir les uns aux autres, se consoler, se soutenir, s'aimer, se réjouir d'être encore ensembles.

Ils laissèrent ainsi passer le temps, et ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard, tandis qu'ils se berçaient l'un l'autre doucement au rythme des vagues qu'ils entendirent une voix.

- Naruto !

L'interpellé ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se redressa tout comme Sasuke, cherchant la source, qu'ils trouvèrent sans tarder.

Kiba courait vers eux, enveloppé dans un long manteau noir. Lorsqu'il vit son ami, le blond bondit sur ses pieds, laissa tomber sa couverture et se jeta dans ses bras aveuglément, pas certain de réaliser. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent avec force, soulagés de se trouver. Sasuke resta derrière, observant leurs retrouvailles avec une petite mine heureuse mais quand même triste.

- Je suis tellement soulagé que tu n'aies rien ! souffla Kiba. Putain, par où t'es passé ? Ils ont refusés que les hommes montent à bord.

- J'ai sauté sur un canot qui prenait l'eau, à la dernière minute. J'ai eu de la chance faut croire. Et toi ?

- On m'a repêché. Moi aussi, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

Kiba regarda derrière Naruto et sourit doucement au jeune garçon, avant de se rendre compte de l'absence de quelqu'un. Il balaya les alentours du regard, surpris, avant de demander à Sasuke :

- Où est ton frère ?

Une main sur son épaule ramena Kiba à Naruto. Le regard triste et sombre de celui-ci lui fit saisir la vérité qu'il encaissa en soupirant profondément, adressant à Sasuke un regard d'excuses. Ce dernier baissa la tête et replongea dans ses pensées.

Les trois survivants passèrent ensuite la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, un peu consolés de s'être retrouvés, d'être plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'étaient, mais surtout à essayer d'oublier – ou du moins de penser à autre chose – la terrible nuit qu'ils venaient de vivre. Les passagers du Carpathia se montrèrent doux et firent preuve d'une compassion et d'une sympathie qui émurent beaucoup les rescapés. Au crépuscule, alors que l'océan se teintait de rose et de couleurs chaudes, le Capitaine mit les machines en marche et mit le cap vers l'ouest.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils virent la terre ferme s'approcher, quelques longs jours plus tard, qu'ils furent convaincus que le cauchemar était terminé.

* * *

_À vous, chers parents_

_J'écris pour vous annoncer que je suis sain et sauf, et que je vais bien._

_Nous sommes arrivés à New-York avec un peu de retard, mais j'imagine que c'est normal. Le Carpathia a tourné sur lui-même longtemps sur les eaux de l'Atlantique le lendemain du naufrage pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun survivant. On nous a sauvés. _

_Vous avez sans doute déjà entendu la nouvelle, dans les journaux, ou ailleurs. Mais sachez que je vais bien. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis sain et sauf tout comme Kiba. Cette lettre sert aussi à vous apprendre qu'après avoir longuement réfléchi depuis quelques jours, je ne souhaite pas débuter mes études ici. Paris me manque trop, et ce voyage m'a fait réaliser que ce qui est très important pour soi peut disparaître à tout moment. Papa, maman, je ne veux pas vous savoir à des kilomètres de moi, je ne pourrai pas vivre en paix avec cette distance. Je veux rentrer à la maison, j'y serai mieux. Je n'ai, en fait, jamais souhaité partir. Si j'ai voulu mettre les voiles, c'était pour une raison très simple qui n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Ce voyage a fait remonter à la surface de nombreux souvenirs et douleurs, douleurs qui ne seront apaisées qu'une fois rentré à la maison. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Le Titanic a emporté avec lui des réalités mais en a révélées d'autres. Je vous expliquerai tout une fois que l'on se retrouvera. _

_Oui. Je serai de retour dans quelques semaines, avec de mauvaises nouvelles, certes, mais un nouveau départ est certainement ce dont nous avons besoin tous les deux. Tous les trois. _

_Votre fils bien aimé. _

_Naruto._

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**


	18. Epilogue

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Jusqu'au bout de l'azur

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : T** (Pour le "lemon")

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu. Saso/Dei.

* * *

**Épilogue**

Kushina sortit de la maison en courant lorsqu'elle vit le fiacre arriver sur l'allée de gravier, tiré par les chevaux, de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues, elle se précipita à l'extérieur, criant à son mari que leur fils était arrivé.

- Naruto !

Naruto fut le premier à sortir, remerciant le conducteur qui lui avait ouvert la portière. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon chic noir et d'un chemisier blanc ordinaire. Un chapeau lui couvrait ses beaux yeux bleus du soleil puissant de juin. Il le retira, dévoilant sa chevelure blonde qui étincelait, et ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir sa mère qui, aussitôt ses bras passés autour du cou de son fils, éclata en sanglots.

- J'ai été si inquiète ! Lorsque j'ai appris la terrible nouvelle, mon sang s'est glacé dans mes veines ! Oh, mon chéri ! J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu...

Minato apparut à son tour et, l'inquiétude lui barrant le front, se détendit en voyant son seul fils sain et sauf, exactement comme dit dans la lettre. Bien que celle-ci eut été écrite par Naruto lui-même, il avait besoin, tout comme Kushina, de le voir de ses yeux pour en être totalement soulagé.

Il s'approcha donc à grands pas et vint à son tour serrer Naruto, qui écarta gentiment sa mère, dans ses bras. Kushina s'empressa par la suite de sécher ses larmes, un grand sourire de pur bonheur se dessinant sur son visage, tandis qu'elle fixait Naruto sans se lasser, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une bonne dizaine d'années.

- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois rentré. Tu as raison, c'est mieux comme ça. On ne se sépare plus maintenant.

- Non, tu as raison. Ma vie est ici, sur cette ferme. Nous avons suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir à nos besoins et papa, tu m'as tout appris déjà, ce que je dois savoir pour reprendre les rennes de ton entreprise. Et puis rien ne m'empêche de fréquenter une Université d'ici. Alors ça va.

Kushina acquiesça et à cet instant, son regard fut attiré vers quelqu'un qui sortait de la voiture à son tour. Elle regarda avec surprise son mari avant de pencher la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Les parents de Naruto s'attendirent à voir Kiba, mais celui qui apparut n'était nul autre que Sasuke, le fils cadet de leurs amis défunts et le meilleur ami d'enfance de Naruto. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, ne s'attendant pas du tout à le voir là, et Sasuke esquissa un mince sourire tout en posant un pied au sol.

- Euh... Bonjour, marmonna-t-il.

Il était vêtu pour sa part d'un complet trois pièces, gris, avec des gants blancs et sa fameuse canne qu'il aimait porter – c'était devenue une habitude encore plus prononcée depuis le naufrage, le jeune homme avait besoin d'être certain que la terre ferme était bien toujours là, sous ses pieds.

- Maman, papa, lança Naruto en se raclant la gorge. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à bord et... la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que...

- Itachi a péri, annonça Sasuke en baissant la tête légèrement, puis en regardant Naruto pour se donner du courage. On s'est dit que nous ne pouvions pas vous annoncer une telle chose dans une lettre.

La nouvelle tomba sur eux comme un torrent de coups violents. Kushina leva lentement une main à sa bouche, écarquillant les yeux inconsciemment, tandis que Minato se figea. Tous deux réalisèrent ce que cela voulait dire en se regardant, en regardant Naruto et Sasuke, mais surtout Sasuke. Ce dernier avait l'air si malheureux et si triste qu'ils ne purent que comprendre qu'ils ne blaguaient pas. Et pourquoi blaguer sur une chose aussi horrible ? Itachi ne reviendrait pas. C'était une certitude. Pas un cauchemar dont ils se réveilleraient.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Kushina. Minato eut de nouveau cette ride sur le front qui montra sa douleur et son regret. À voix basse, il demanda :

- Alors, c'était ce que tu voulais dire par « Tous les trois », Naruto ?

- Je parlais effectivement de Kiba, de Sasuke et de moi-même. Kiba est rentré à Paris, il voulait aller voir sa famille, mais il viendra vous rendre visite bientôt. Quant à moi et Sasuke... Écoutez, maman, papa, je sais que ça ne posera pas de problème, mais dorénavant Sasuke n'a que nous. C'est pour ça que je l'ai emmené ici. Cette deuxième traversée a été très difficile, mais elle en a valu la peine, j'imagine. Nous sommes de retour et nous ne partirons plus.

Kushina acquiesça, retenant de nombreux sanglots, puis lorsque Naruto eut terminé, elle craqua et se mit à pleurer de nouveau à chaudes larmes.

- Oh mon chéri, lâcha-t-elle en s'approchant de Sasuke.

Elle l'attrapa dans son étreinte et le serra contre elle, sous la surprise du jeune homme qui ouvrit grands ses yeux noirs.

- Tu dois te sentir si seul ! Je suis tellement désolée, mon trésor, tellement désolée ! C'est une tragédie, une catastrophe ! Je suis là, on est là, on ne te laissera pas. On ne t'abandonnera pas, Sasuke.

Sasuke, étouffé par les bras de Kushina, posa son regard sur Minato qui acquiesça aux mots de sa femme et lui disant de ses yeux tendres qu'ils ne le laisseraient effectivement pas. Qu'ils étaient sa famille. Son cœur se gonfla et il glissa à son tour ses bras autour de Kushina, puis regarda finalement Naruto. Ce dernier lui sourit, mais dans ses pupilles azuréennes, il revoyait sans cesse le naufrage et la mort d'Itachi. Le _suicide_ d'Itachi. Kushina et Minato allaient les réconforter à l'avenir, mais Naruto et Sasuke resteraient à tout jamais blessés par cette nuit fatale, blessés par ces événements inattendus. Ils laisseraient une marque indélébile à l'intérieur de leurs cœurs et ni Kushina ni Minato n'en sauraient jamais rien, n'en réaliseraient jamais l'ampleur.

- Allons, rentrons, finit par dire Kushina en s'écartant.

Elle passa une main tendre sur la joue du jeune garçon.

- Allons ranger vos affaires. Il ne doit plus vous rester beaucoup de choses, non ?

- À part nos vêtements, tout est parti au fond de l'eau, affirma Naruto en essayant de rigoler pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais on nous a offert quelques petits trucs à New-York. Des vêtements, des bouquins, pour nous changer les idées. On a eut le droit d'occuper une chambre d'hôtel quelques semaines, spécialement pour les rescapés, c'était sans frais. Mais après, j'ai payé moi-même pour rester plus longtemps. Sasuke et moi, on a passé tout le mois de mai à se reposer. Puis, dès juin, des navires quittaient le pays pour ceux qui souhaitaient rentrer chez eux. On a sauté à bord du premier, sans même hésiter. Ce fut difficile. La peur nous a tordu le ventre pendant ces sept jours, mais les conditions en mer sont meilleures en été, il n'y a pas eut de complications.

- On en remercie le ciel, termina Kushina en joignant ses paumes près de ses lèvres en une prière muette et brève. Allez, venez à l'intérieur, on va vous emménager un petit coin. On va commencer dès maintenant !

Kushina et Minato s'empressèrent de rentrer afin de se mettre à la tâche.

Naruto et Sasuke, une fois seuls, se regardèrent. Là, sous le soleil radieux d'une journée toute aussi radieuse, ils étaient à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie, de retour là où tout avait commencé. En souriant faiblement, Naruto tendit sa main à Sasuke qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'inquiète, murmura le blond. Mes parents sont sûrement déjà au courant que toi et moi avons un lien différent d'une simple amitié. Ils n'en feront pas toute une histoire.

Rassuré, Sasuke prit la main après avoir esquissé un petit sourire en coin. Le sourire du blond s'élargit et il retira le gant que portait Sasuke, afin de baiser sa peau fine et pâle plutôt que le morceau de tissu.

Exactement là où, douze ans plus tôt, il avait tendue sa main vers lui, Sasuke s'approcha pour tendre aujourd'hui ses lèvres. Il embrassa légèrement Naruto, avec hésitation au début, et glissa ensuite ses bras autour de son cou. Naruto approfondit le baiser, y mettant l'assurance que Sasuke n'avait pas et l'étreignit doucement à la taille, le rapprochant de son corps. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux de jais comme il avait l'habitude de le faire plus jeune, et souffla à son oreille des mots tendres, tout en souriant rêveusement :

- Hmmm... Comme c'est bon d'être rentré à la maison.

Sasuke se lova dans les bras de Naruto, posant sa tête sur son épaule et ouvrit les yeux sur la maison, à quelques mètres plus loin sur le terrain. L'odeur de la campagne, ainsi que celle de Naruto, envahit ses sens et ses souvenirs affluèrent à son esprit. Oui, il était rentré à la maison. Avec quelques morceaux qui manquaient, mais au moins il était vivant et prêt à tourner cette douloureuse page pour prendre un nouvel envol.

Il ferma les yeux et se blottit contre Naruto, resserrant son étreinte de peur que ce dernier ne disparaisse soudainement, chose qu'il faisait souvent depuis le naufrage. Et il le serrait si fort que Naruto le remarquait et comprenait sa peur. Alors, tendrement, il lui embrassa le front et murmura de nouveau à son oreille :

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Sasuke. Jamais.

* * *

Une pluie diluvienne tombait dehors. Sasuke, debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, fixait l'extérieur et regardait, au fond de la cours, à l'opposé des enclos, sur un espace complètement vide seulement entouré d'arbres, la grande croix blanche que Minato et Naruto avait confectionné en mémoire d'Itachi. Kushina avait acheté des fleurs et les avait posées par terre devant. Aujourd'hui, ces mêmes fleurs étaient un peu fanées, elles avaient séchées durant la saison, et avec la pluie qui tombait à l'instant, elles avaient connue des jours meilleurs.

À l'aube de l'automne, Sasuke, les yeux posés sur cette croix qui lui rappelait constamment ce qu'il avait perdu en avril dernier, se demandait si cela avait été le plus bel été, ou le pire. Certes, Naruto et lui avaient enfin pu vivre leur amour pleinement. Les parents du blond ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à leur vie privée. Ils semblaient se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié entre eux mais ne cherchaient pas à y mettre leur nez. Les jours ensoleillés avaient été impossibles à compter, tant ils avaient été nombreux, ils avaient pu s'aimer sans limites, mais chaque jour, malgré tout, ils se rappelaient. Ils se rappelaient de leur perte. Ils se rappelaient de ce que le Titanic leur avait enlevé, ils se rappelaient de la culpabilité que leur amour engendrait, du moins Sasuke s'en rappelait. C'était cet amour qui avait fait tant souffrir Itachi. En réalité, il s'en fichait qu'ils soient deux hommes. Ce qu'il l'avait tué, c'était ce rejet, cette solitude dans laquelle Naruto et Sasuke l'avaient enfermé involontairement. Puis Sasori et Deidara restaient aussi dans leurs mémoires...

Tant de choses qu'ils avaient si peur d'oublier, et en même temps qu'ils souhaitaient oublier. Tant de choses qui les tourmentait encore et qui amenait Sasuke à se demander si cela avait été le pire ou le plus bel été de sa vie.

Soudainement, deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules et glissèrent sur ses bras. Un souffle tout aussi chaud vint rejoindre la peau de son cou, et il reconnut l'odeur de Naruto, qui se pencha vers lui par derrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques devant la fenêtre ?

- Je pense.

- Viens te coucher avec moi. Mes parents ont quitté pour Paris, ils ont une importante soirée demain.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et laissa le son de la pluie guider ses sens. Puis il se retourna et se blottit contre Naruto. Ce dernier fut surpris l'espace d'un moment avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le porter jusqu'au lit. Il se mit au-dessus de lui et la tendresse de leur étreinte se transforma rapidement en passion brûlante. Sasuke posa ses mains sur le visage du blond lorsque ce dernier vint l'embrasser amoureusement, allant chatouiller les mèches blondes sur la nuque bronzée.

Naruto ne demeura pas en reste, se penchant pour sa part vers le cou de Sasuke pour y laisser une traînée de baisers, savourant les frémissements délicieux de l'épiderme pâle. Ses mains voyageant avec douceur sur le corps dont il se défit des vêtements avec habileté. Seuls leurs lents soupirs et leurs gémissements de plaisir emplirent le silence de la maison, cette nuit-là. Une nuit chaude malgré la fraîcheur que la pluie amenait. C'était leur façon à eux de chasser le cauchemar qui les hantait encore six mois plus tard. C'était leur façon de penser à autre chose, de faire le vide dans leur esprit, de ne ressentir que du plaisir, que du bonheur, et oublier le malheur qui les avait frappé la nuit du naufrage.

Ce fut un visage endormi, légèrement éclairé par la lampe, que Naruto vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux après un léger sommeil. Il faisait encore nuit. Le corps nu près de lui dormait, ou du moins, il en avait l'air. Passant délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur le visage encore humide de sueur, Naruto regarda les paupières bouger et s'ouvrir lentement. Une ou deux secondes passèrent et il plongea enfin dans les yeux noirs brillants à la douce lumière.

Sasuke lui sourit, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, et ce simple petit sourire envoya des décharges d'amour à Naruto qui ne put que l'imiter.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? murmura Sasuke.

- Je sais pas. C'est la fin de l'été. On a fait l'amour. Ça me rappelle... vaguement quelque chose.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, Sasuke étudiant les traits de Naruto et son regard incertain posé sur lui. Il put voir l'inquiétude et l'appréhension dans les yeux bleus. Oui, à lui aussi, ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. À quelques jours près, il y avait deux ans, Naruto s'était retrouvé dans la même position, à l'exception que Sasuke n'était pas à ses côtés. N'était plus à ses côtés.

Sasuke tendit une main et vint caresser le front de Naruto, dégageant quelques mèches, puis il la descendit vers sa joue qu'il cajola tendrement.

- N'aies pas peur, chuchota-t-il. Je ne partirai pas une fois le matin arrivé. Tu ne te réveilleras pas devant un bout de papier.

Naruto posa sa paume par-dessus la main de Sasuke, encore sur sa joue. Les yeux humides, ému, il fixa Sasuke sans se lasser, non pas pour s'assurer qu'il disait la vérité, car il savait qu'il disait la vérité, mais juste pour s'abreuver plus longtemps de son regard. Puis, il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres de la même façon qu'il les avait embrassées toute la nuit durant, avec lenteur et amour.

Il se recoucha ensuite et ouvrit ses bras. Sans hésiter, Sasuke vint s'y lover, un petit sourire satisfait sur la bouche. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et chercha la douce mélodie qui briserait le silence qui l'effrayait tant.

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller, de toute façon, murmura Sasuke, bercé par les battements du cœur de Naruto.

Et ses bras autour de lui, Sasuke ferma les yeux et attendit, avec Naruto, que le matin vienne, que le jour se lève de nouveau. Que le ciel bleu couvre le monde d'une lumière rassurante... Ils attendirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme ils avaient attendus, dans la même position, à la dérive au milieu de nulle part, le bateau qui les emmènerait au bout de l'azur.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
